Welcome To Reality DISCONTINUED
by MayhemandMisery
Summary: She remembers nothing; only her name. But when she meets a blonde haired boy named Newt, Elle feels like she's met him before. When he's around, Elle feels a deep connection. Elle finds herself falling for him. As Elle learns more about the truth, she soon discovers that the one person she falling for could be the very reason she's in the Maze. Will lead into movie {DISCONTINUED}
1. O N E

_**O N E**_

Elle's eyes fluttered open and immediately she was greeted with darkness.

She couldn't see a thing, not even a hand in front of her face. Elle could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, while her breathing picked up considerably. She curled her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep her legs in place.

 _Where was she?_

Elle tried to rack her brain, but she couldn't remember a single thing. She couldn't remember where she had been before this or what had happened in order for her to reach this point. It was beyond frustrating, but it's not as though Elle could force herself to recall something.

Elle quieted her mind and began listening to what was going on around her, to see if she could hear something; anything. But that idea proved useless as the only thing she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears, which drowned out the rest. It was so loud and maddening.

Elle wanted to scream out in frustrating, but she realized that it wouldn't do her any good.

Before Elle could question it any further, all of the sudden she came to an abrupt halt, causing her body to jolt forward from the stop. She caught herself just in time. Elle freezes her spot, not daring to move. If there is someone out there, she plans on staying absolutely still in hopes that they won't notice her. Perhaps she'll blend in with the darkness and remain invisible.

Elle could only hope.

A noise emerged. Elle could only describe it as the sound of doors opening. This just piqued her curiosity all the more.

 _What was going on?_

Elle could hear commotion around her. She picked up on the sound of laughter and mumbling. She could feel things being moved near her and Elle began to worry that they might travel a bit too close and find her. But, as she began to consider it more, did she really want to remain hidden? What if they could help her find her way back home?

Maybe being found wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Before Elle could make a decision, all of a sudden whatever had been keeping her hidden was ripped away. Elle lifted her arms to shield her eyes as she was met with the sun blaring down on her, momentarily blinding her. The sounds that were muffled before became more clear; louder. She hears a collective gasp above her, but she doesn't dare look.

Soon enough an arm reaches out and clasps her arm, pulling her up into a standing position. Elle stumbles a bit, but regains her composure. She looks ahead and is greeted with a sight of a boy, who doesn't look much older than her. He has hazel eyes, a big nose, black hair that is slicked back, but Elle can see how greasy it is and acne covering his face. He smiles, revealing his yellow stained teeth. Elle inwardly shutters.

 _Gross._

She takes in the boy in front of her. He is clothed in a light blue shirt and black pants that stop right above the ankle. His clothes are hanging off of his skinny frame.

And don't get her started on the smell radiating off of him.

"Well, what do we have here," he speaks, his voice rough. "I do believe we're have lots of fun, darlin'."

Elle is disgusting. She wants nothing more but to get away from this creep. She attempts to yank her arm from his grasp, but he just holds on tighter and his smile widens.

Elle glares at him.

Elle opens her mouth to stay something, but she gets cut off when the floor beneath her shakes as someone else jumps in to join them. Elle looks over at him and instantly she recognizes him. She can't figure out from where or remember who exactly he is, but there is just something about him that is so familiar and just his mere presence causes relief to crash over her a like a wave. She feels safe with him; protected.

Elle takes him in. He has short sandy blonde hair that spikes up a bit in the front with gorgeous deep brown eyes. He is tall and skinny, but slightly muscular. He is wearing a white sweater with a few buttons undone at the collar with brown pants that fall just above his ankle and beige shoes.

 _He's cute. Very cute._

"Let her go," The boy spoke, authority lacing his tone.

The boy holding her doesn't move. Elle looks to him and his eyes are focused on her, while the creepy smile still decorates his face.

"Let her go, James." The blonde haired boy says, growing irritated. "I won't ask again."

Surprisingly enough, he listens. Elle quickly brings her arm to her chest, rubbing the tender skin. She narrows her eyes at James and steps back, wanting to be far away from him.

Elle watches, in relief, as James climbs out of the Box. As she looks up, Elle's entire body stiffens. All boys are standing around the Box, peering in and their eyes focused on her. No girls can be seen and Elle begins to wonder where they are. There's no way she can be the only girl here. Elle, without realizing it, takes a step backwards. She feels a hand splay across her back.

It's a comforting touch.

Elle turns around, only to come face-to-face with the blonde haired boy. He smiles at her. Elle can't help but smile back.

"I'm Newt." He introduces. Elle finally takes in his thick accent. "Let's get out of here, ya?"

Elle nods.

With the help from others, Elle and Newt exit the Box. Elle takes in her surroundings. She is quick to notice the four high walls enclosed around them, encasing them in. Elle begins to wonder what's outside those walls. She observes the various huts that are scattered across this place.

Elle is at a loss for words.

Although she's absolutely terrified, there is just something about this place that just so fascinating.

As Elle finds herself transfixed on her surroundings, she fails to notice Newt behind her. It's not until he reaches forth and places a hand on her shoulder does she realize he's presence.

"How about I show you around?"

Elle smiles up at him.

"I'd love that."

 **Disclaimer***

 **I do not own any of the characters, settings or plot. That belongs to James Dashner. _The only thing I own is the characters I own and the plots I create._**


	2. T W O

_**T W O**_

"So that's pretty much it," Newt explains, coming to a halt. "Your bed will be set up in the Homestead by tonight, I promise. I don't know who you'll be bunking near, but I'm sure you'll be alright."

Elle nods in understanding. She and Newt had just finished the tour. Newt had showed her all around this place, which was apparently called The Glade. He had explained to her what each hut was and showed her places that were off limits unless told otherwise. She had been told that there was hut where everyone gathered for a meeting of some sort. But it wasn't to be touched otherwise.

"Newt!" A new voice emerged. Both Elle and Newt turned in the direction of which Newt's name had been called. Elle watched as a man darted towards them, anger etched in his features.

"Alby," Newt greeted. "This is Elle, one of our new Greenies."

Alby looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his lip forming a tight line. Elle begun to grow nervous under his stare. It didn't help that he looked pissed off.

Alby extended a hand and Elle shook it.

"I'm the leader around here," he began. "You do your part and we'll be fine. We only have three rules in this place." He turned to fully face her, crossing his arms against his chest. "First, everyone does their part. I won't tolerate slackers. Second, never harm another Glader. Ever. And last, never go outside the Maze unless you're a runner. Understood?"

"Yes," Elle confirmed, nodding her head as well.

"Good." He turns his attention back to Newt. "I need to speak with you. _Alone_."

"Uh, alright." Newt looked around and once he set in sights on a boy, who looked rather young and was a chubby, he waved him over. "Hey, Chuck! Over here!"

Chuck dropped everything he had been doing and rushed over. Elle took in his brown curls and his baby like face. He looked so young, which was concerning to Elle. He couldn't have been much older than 11, maybe 12 at most.

"I need a favor." Newt told Chuck, turning to face him. "Elle, here, is gonna be a Slopper. Would you mind getting her started and helping her out?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

And just like that, Alby and Newt began walking away. Elle watched Newt's retreating back and was almost tempted to begin running after him. Newt had brought Elle a sense of safety and protection. But once he was gone, all that was all ripped away in an instant. Elle was left feeling vulnerable. But as Elle began considering it more, she realized that if she had to pick one person to be with, aside from Newt, it would have to be Chuck. He was so young and there was an innocence about him that Elle loved already. She hadn't even known the boy for more than a few seconds and already she found herself growing fond of him.

"Here, follow me." Elle turned around and began following Chuck.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle and Chuck currently found themselves inside the Homestead, fixing the hammocks and tidying up. Chuck had shown Elle exactly what to do and she got the hang of it rather quickly, not that there was much to learn.

Elle pulled on the hammock, checking to make sure that it was tight enough. She leaned back, putting all of her weight onto it.

"Two Greenies in one day," Chuck spoke, breaking the silence. "That's a first."

"Wait," Elle straightened, turning around to look at him. "Two Greenies? What are you talking about?"

Chuck looked at her, confusion etched into his features.

"I'm talking about you and the boy," Chuck explained. "There was two of you. That never happens. And lets not forget that you're the first girl-"

"There was two of us?"

Elle began to think back, trying to remember if she had seen another boy. She hadn't. But she had been so caught up in her own little world that she didn't stop to think about much else. She had been too caught up in Newt and that James guy.

"You didn't notice?" Chuck questioned, sounding a bit shocked.

"No, I didn't." Elle confirmed. "I...I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't even notice. What does he look like? Was he alright? What's his name?"

"Whoa, slow down there, speedy." Elle laughed at the nickname. "He...uh, has blonde hair and looks to be about your age. He's skinny and on the shorter side. He was okay, just a bit shaken up, which is normal. And I don't know his name."

"I'll have to find him," Elle spoke aloud, caught up in her thoughts. "Maybe he knows something I don't. Maybe he'll remember how we ended up here."

"Not likely," Chuck told her, sounding confident. "None of us have been able to remember a thing. All they give us is our name and if we're lucky, we'll remember within a couple of hours."

" _They_?" Elle repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

"The ones that put us in here," Chuck clarified. "We don't know anything about them. All we know is that every month they send up a new Greenie and some supplies. Some of the Gladers have been here for three years."

"Three _years_?" Elle was stunned. She couldn't fathom being here for that long.

"Yup." Chuck said, popping the 'p'.

Elle couldn't imagine being here for three months, let alone three years. That would drive anyone insane. The mere thought caused Elle to freeze in fear. There has to be some way out. Elle didn't; couldn't believe that they were stuck here forever. No.

There has to be way out.

 _And if there really wasn't, Elle would find a way herself._


	3. T H R E E

"Get back to work, you Slinthead!"

"I'm just takin' a small break, we're all entitled to one, you know."

"Then go take your break somewhere else," the voice argued. "There's no need for you be standing here."

"But-"

"Go!"

 _So much for sleeping._

Elle had been sleeping, only that was short lived when the arguing began. She wanted to ignore it and go back to bed, but that proved impossible. She soon found herself intrigued and wanting to know what would happen next. Elle lay there, motionless, wanting to hear if there was anymore to be said. She listens in, but is met with footsteps that appear to be wandering away, growing quieter in the distance. She begins to wonder if they both took off, but her question is soon answered when she hears another set of footsteps, only they seem to be coming closer.

Elle keeps her eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep. A few moments later she feels a presence hover over her, blocking her sunlight.

"I know you're awake,"

Elle's eyes spring open and she sits up, only Elle seems to forget the fact she's on the hammock. She ends up titling too much to one side and before Elle can process it, she finds herself toppling over and landing right on her stomach. She lands with a 'thud' on the ground. Elle winces as dirt digs into her stomach painfully.

 _That's going to leave a bruise._

As she looks up, Elle finds a dark haired boy doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. Elle rolls her eyes and stands up, dusting off her pants and shirt. She pays no attention to the one who had woken her up. All she cares about is taking a shower.

Elle begins walking away, but the boy hurries after her. Once close enough, he reaches forth and grabs her arm, bringing her a stop. Elle whirls around and narrows her eyes at him.

"What?" she bites out, finding herself growing irritated by him.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," he begins, sounding apologetic. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I've gotta admit, that was funny-"

He stops when seeing the look on her face. The boy clears his throat.

"I'm Minho," he greets. "I was told to come wake you up and well, we both know how that turned out. I really am sorry. I didn't mean for anything of that to happen."

Elle relaxes considerable. He seems like a pretty decent guy.

"I'm Elle," Elle tells him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Hey, by chance," Elle begins. "Have you seen Newt?"

"Newt?" Minho repeats. "What do you need him for? Anything I can help you with?" he winks at her as a smirk decorates his face. Elle touches the back of her hand to her face, hiding the smile that threatens to escape.

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"A yes would do,"

Elle rolls her eyes and turns around, continuing her journey to find Newt. She can feel Minho behind her, but pays no attention to him. But if she was being honest, his comments were pretty funny. Nothing is said between the two of them as they wander the Glade. Minho ends up quickening his pace to match hers, so they are now standing side-by-side.

"Minho!"

Elle looks over in the direction of which the voice came from. She sees a dark blonde haired boy standing feet away, staring right directly at them.

"That's my cue," Minho announced. "See you later, Princess."

And just like that he was off. Elle watches him leave and can't help but wonder why the hell he called her Princess.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eventually she finds Newt. He is standing with two other boys who Elle has never met. They are all talking and as much as Elle hates to interrupt the conversation, she really needs a shower.

She wanders over to them and stops to stand next to Newt. She looks at the two unfamiliar boys and offers them a small smile. One of them returns it, while the other gawks at her like he's never seen a girl before. Elle doesn't know what to say nor think about that.

"Mornin', Elle."

Elle looks over at Newt and smiles.

"Morning, Newt." she greets. "So, I have a really big favor to ask you."

Newt faces her, his arms folded against his chest. He merely cocks an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Would you, by chance, be willing to stand outside and guard the shower door for me? I really need to take a shower, but I'm too nervous that someone will walk in, you know?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Elle looks up at him, grinning. "Oh my god, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Newt cuts her off, humor lacing his tone. "C'mon, let's go. We don't have all day."

So they do just that. Elle hurries over to her hammock to retrieve something, then rushes in and takes a shower while Newt guards the door. She doesn't take very long, because she doesn't want Newt to have to wait there all day. Once finished, she quickly changes back into her clothes, which consists of dark washed slim fitted jeans with a gray tank and navy blue shoes. Once she steps outside, Elle shivers from the cool air. Newt, who had remained standing there, looks over at her and hands her a sweatshirt.

"I figured you'd be cold," he explains. "I brought this just in case. It's mine."

Elle takes it and puts it on, relishes in the warmth.

"Thanks, Newt." She tells him. "For everything."

"Not a problem, Elle."

Newt soon takes off, explaining that he needs to go and get some work done. Elle tells him that's fine and she understands. Once he's gone, Elle turns around to go and get to work, but something catches the corner of her eye. She looks over and sees a blonde haired boy standing right near the Maze. Before Elle can realize what she's doing, she begins running in the direction of the boy.

She stops once reaching him. He looks over at her in alarm, but once he knows it's just her, he relaxes and continues looking out into the Maze. Elle inwardly comments on the fact he's venturing a little too closely and if anyone were to catch him, they'd be in a lot of trouble.

"What are you doing?" Elle decides to ask, for the curiosity is getting the better of her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He bites back. "I'm just looking in the Maze, no harm done."

"You might want to step back a bit," Elle suggests. "If someone catches you-"

"I know what I'm doing, alright?!" he shouts, startling Elle. "Just back the hell off."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Does it look like I need your help?"

It goes quiet for a moment. Elle considers walking away, but she quickly decides against it. She doesn't want to see this boy get in trouble and if she has to intervene in order to do so, then so be it.

"I'm Elle," Elle decides to introduce herself to this boy. She remembers Chuck mentioning that someone had been inside the Box with her and by the looks of things, this is him.

"Alex," he responds, an edge to his voice.

Elle is surprised that he actually responded. She half expected him to turn and tell her to get lost.

"When did you-"

"Hey!"

Both Elle and Alex jump when hearing a voice angered voice shout out. They look in said direction, only to find Gally, Chuck had told Elle about him and pointed him out, coming towards them. From here she can see his fists clenched at both sides and his entire posture is stiff. He looks downright livid and the fact it's directed towards them, scares the crap out of Elle.

 _This isn't good._


	4. F O U R

"What the _hell_ are two shanks doing?"

Elle steps back as Gally inches closer. She tries to put as much space between the two of them as possible. The look on Gally's face is more than enough to send her into a panic.

"You're overreacting," Alex speaks out, an edge to his voice. "I was just looking, that's all. Last I checked, that wasn't a crime."

"Talkin' back, are we?" Gally narrowed his eyes at Alex. " _Last I checked_ , you had _no_ right to speaking to _me_ like that, Greenie. I won't tolerate it."

"Oh yeah?" Alex steps forward, egging him on. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Elle turns to look at Alex. She wants nothing more but to strangle him for talking to Gally like that. They were already in shit, but now, thanks to his loud mouth, they're in more trouble. God only knows what Gally's going to do.

"Alex!" Elle scolds, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Stay out of this, Elle." Alex retorts, his eyes never leaving Gally's.

Before Elle has time to process what's going on, all of a sudden Elle feels a hand clasp around her neck; fingers digging painfully into her skin. Elle lets out a small yelp, but it's soon cut off as Gally lifts her and Alex up off the ground and begins walking backwards.

Elle kicks out her feet, hoping to kick something; anything. Her hands reach out and begin clawing at Gally's arm, trying to get him to release her. Her lungs begin to burn as she struggles for air.

"This ought to teach you a lesson," Gally hisses, his face inches from theirs.

Moments later their backs slam against a wall. Elle winces as pain shoots up her spine. She can begin to feel the energy drain from her as Gally continues holding them up. Elle's vision begins to blur and she feels on the verge of passing out.

She tries to fight it, but Elle is losing this one.

The last thing she hears is Gally's voice before everything goes black.

.

.

.

 _"You can't do this," Elle shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please. Don't do this."_

 _"I have no choice." Elle watched the brown hair boy avert his gaze to the ground, refusing to look at her. She knew he felt guilty for what he had done._

 _"That's a lie," Elle countered. "You do have a choice. All you have to do is tell them no. They'll listen to you! Please!" She needed him to listen to her. He was the only one who could change things. If he was as much of a friend as she thought, he would do something; anything._

 _"I'm sorry." Those two words sliced right through Elle, rendering her speechless._

 _She watched him turn around and walk away, leaving her all alone._

 _"Don't take him away from me," Elle pleaded to his retreating figure, all the while her voice cracking. "I need him. I love him."_

Elle jolted awake, sweat beading down her cheeks. Taking her forearm, Elle wipes her forehead, grimacing as she feels the clammy skin. Elle moves into a sitting position, placing her hands behind her to hold herself up.

 _What was her dream about?_ Was this something she had actually experienced? One thing Elle couldn't deny was the fact it felt so real. But if it was, who was the boy in her dreams? Had he been a friend of hers? And most importantly, who was this boy she claimed to have loved and needed?

Shaking her head clear of thoughts, Elle takes in her surroundings. She appears to be a cage of some sort. She can see a bamboo door directly in front of her. It's built to allow the moon to shine in, casting a glow. Elle slowly moves to feet and goes to stand in front of the door.

She sees that it's dark out, meaning everyone has already gone to bed. It's dead silent; the quietest Elle has ever heard the Glade. Elle is just about to go and sit back down when something catches her interest in the corner of her eye. She looked over and sees a pair of legs. Her eyes travel up and soon enough she finds herself staring into the familiar face of Newt. He is sound asleep. His arms are folded against his chest and his legs are crossed at the ankle.

 _Why is he here?_

Almost immediately the familiar sense of safety and protection falls upon her. Elle smiles to herself. She hadn't even realized it, but she needed him to be here. He just seemed to make everything better. Elle returns to the back of her cage and plops down.

Not even a few minutes later she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Elle wakes again, she sees it's morning. She can hear a few Gladers going about and doing their own thing. She begins to wonder what time it is, not that she'll ever know.

Elle stands up and peers out of the cage once again. Her eyes instantly land on Newt, who is still sound asleep. She finds herself staring at him for a few minutes, taking him in. She can't deny the fact he's incredibly attractive and his personality just makes him that much more desirable.

 _Any girl would be lucky to call him theirs._

Elle reaches out of the cage and goes for his leg, wanting to wake him up. She gently shakes his leg and moments later he jerks awake, anger etched in his features. Right away he snatches her wrist. When he glances over in her direction and sees it's just her, he relaxes considerably and lets her go. He leans back and runs his fingers through is hair.

"You scare the bloody hell out of me." Newt speaks, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry," Elle mumbles. "How come you're out here? I woke up last night and saw you there as well."

"I wanted to be here just in case you woke up scared," he explains, his voice sincere. "That and I didn't want you waking up without someone here. This is all new to you and you shouldn't have to face it alone."

Elle's heart swells at his sentence. She can't help the uncontrollable smile that graces her lips.

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?"

Newt peers into the cage and they lock eyes. Elle's heart begins beating faster as she meets his gaze. She grows considerably warm and feels a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well, I try.


	5. F I V E

_**F I V E**_

"So you were thrown into the Slammer," a voice emerges behind her, sounding amused. "You haven't been here a week and already you're makin' waves, Princess."

Elle spins around and comes face-to-face with Minho. He has his usual smirk plastered across his face and his arms folded across his chest. Elle takes notice in how fit he is. She hadn't really paid attention before, but she was now. He was attractive, but he was no Newt.

 _Whoa, there did that come from?_

"You done checking me out?" Minho's voice broke through her thoughts. "Or should we take this somewhere else?"

Elle rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. He was good at that; making her smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Minho, but I have work to do." Elle informed him and it wasn't a lie.

"But what I'm hearing is that you're not saying no,"

"You're rather persistent, aren't you?" Elle questioned. As she spoke, she turned around and began her search for Chuck. She knew he had to be around here somewhere.

"That's my middle name."

Elle snorted.

 _Okay, that was funny._

"I bet it is, Minho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let's start with the showers," Chuck suggested. "They haven't been cleaned in a while."

"Alright," Elle agreed, reaching down to grab her pail and sponge. "Let's get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more."

As they wandered into the showers, Elle instantly wanted to turn around and walk right back out. The day she had taken a shower, Elle didn't really pay much attention to the conditions they were in. She was just so desperate and that point and time, anything would have sufficed.

But now, as she stood there and looked around, she began to realize just how gross it was. There was dirt coating the walls and a few bloods smears here and there. Bug were crawling around and the smell was just awful.

"This is gross."

"Tell me about it," Chuck kneeled down and began scrubbing the floors.

Elle decided to join him. He started at one end and her at another. It took a few hours in total to get the entire shower area cleaned. By the end of it though, it was perfect and smelt nice. Elle was rather impressed with herself and Chuck. They had done a good job and the Gladers better realize that.

As they stepped outside, Chuck and Elle noticed that it was rather late. They tidied up and went to get some dinner. Elle and Chuck grabbed some food and then went to sit down at a table. As they approached, Elle noticed there were quite a few boys gathered around. She was almost hesitant to join them, but when Newt turned back and caught her eye, she had to go over.

He grinned and waved her over. Elle darted towards them.

She ended up sitting right beside Newt, much to her relief.

"You're a bit late," Newt commented.

"Chuck and I were cleaning the showers," Elle explained, shuttering at the thought. "It took a lot longer that I thought."

"Ah, I see." Newt nodded in understanding. "So, I never got to fully introduce you to some of the boys. Greenie, this is Frypan," he gestured to said person. "Winston, Jeff and Clint."

They all waved in unison, a smile decorating their face.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie." The one called Frypan said.

"Elle."

"What?"

"My name," Elle began, holding his gaze. "My name is Elle."

"Oh," he smiled at her; a genuine smile. "Welcome to the Glade, Elle."

Elle returned the smile. "Thanks, Fry."

No one seemed to comment on the nickname she had given him, which she preferred. Nicknames for her just felt natural. Give it a few weeks and Elle will have a nickname for nearly everyone here.

"So," Minho leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "You think anymore about my offer?"

Elle snorted, once more. She just shook her head at him.

"Offer?" Newt repeated. "What offer?"

"To go and make out with me in the woods."

Elle gaped at him. He did not just say that out loud! Elle grabbed one of her fries and chucked it at his head. It smacked him right in the forehead and bounced off, landing in his lap.

"You bloody shuck," Newt snapped, not sounding the least bit impressed. "Leave Elle alone. She already has enough to deal with. She doesn't need you adding to it."

Elle was caught off guard by Newt's outburst. She didn't expect him to react like that.

"Ouch, Newt, that hurts," Minho mocked hurt, holding a hand to his chest. "And to think, I thought we were friends."

"Give it up, shuck-face."

Elle looked over at the other boys, only to find them in stitches. They were laughing hysterically, to the point they had tears rolling down their cheeks. Elle smiled at this.

This felt so _normal_ ; so _right_.

"You are something else, Minho."

"Only for you, Princess."

"Princess?" Newt cocked an eyebrow in Minho's directly, silently asking him about the nickname.

Only Elle responded.

"Yeah, I never could understand why you called me that." Elle admitted. "Care to explain?"

Minho merely shrugged in his shoulders in response.

"I don't know, to be honest." He confessed. "It just kind of came to me. I gave it a shot and it felt right."

"I don't mind," Elle told him.

"Good."

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Elle mostly listened in on the conversations, giving her input every once and while. As she sat there, Elle could feel herself begin to grow tired. Today had been a long day, with having woken up in the Slammer and then cleaning the shower.

 _It wore her out, that's for sure._


	6. S I X

_**S I X**_

It was a beautiful night out.

The moon shined high in the night sky, casting a soft glow across the Glade. It created a calming atmosphere and with being in a place like this, Elle welcomed it with open arms.

For some reason she found the Glade less scary at night. She didn't have to fear the unknown of the Maze, for the doors were shut, cutting off whatever roamed at night. She could relax much more than she could during the day.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elle looked over at Newt, only to find him staring down at her with a small smile decorating his face.

"The Glade," Elle admitted, feeling no reason to lie. "I was just thinking about how less scary the Maze is at night, especially with the doors being closed and all."

"I can understand that," Newt commented. "But most people would beg to differ. Many feel that the dark creates an unsettling effect, particularly with the Maze."

"Really?" Elle asked, though she's not all that surprised.

"You wouldn't believe how many bloody shucks we've had klunk their pants at night," Newt informed her, causing Elle to suppress a laugh. "We've even had some try to bunk with another Glader. You can just imagine how that turned out."

Elle laughs at that, for she can't help. _It's pretty damn funny._

"Did they try that with you?"

"Ya," Newt confessed. "I just sent them over to Minho."

Elle doubles over in laughter, clutching her stomach all the while. She can just picture Minho's face as some Glader approaches him, wanting to bunk with him for the night. She'd pay money to see that play out.

Eventually her and Newt come to a stop and sit down. Elle settles for sitting criss cross, while Newt sits with both knees pulled up and his elbows resting on them. He has a stick in one hand and is drawing some random shapes and objects in the sand beneath them. She watched him for a moment, finding herself transfixed.

She had said it once, but she'll say it again.

 _He's unbelievably attractive._

"What do you think of the Glade so far?"

Elle averted her eyes to the ground, for she doesn't want to get caught openly gawking at him.

"It's not that bad," Elle told him. "The people here are friendly and everyone has been incredibly welcoming, so I can't complain. But, like the rest of you, I want to find a way out. I can't imagine being here for a long period of time, you know?"

"Trust me, I get it."Newt said. "We've been searchin' for a way out for three bloody years. It gets to a person after a while."

"I bet it does."

"We're stuck here for the moment, but it's not a permanent thing." Newt assured her. "We'll find a way out. I'm sure of it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Newt looked over at her, their eyes meeting. Elle felt so many emotions surge through her at that very moment. She felt happiness, yet a bit of a sadness. She felt anger and anguish. She could see the pain hidden within Newt's eyes. Elle couldn't begin to imagine what he had been through. He's more than likely had to come to terms with the fact he might never find a way out of this place, yet there's still a part of him that carries hope. He's had to suffer through the pain of losing friends and so much more.

Without giving it a second thought, Elle reaches over and clasps Newt's hand. She laces her fingers between his, giving his hand a tight squeeze. She relishes in the warmth that spreads through her body from the contact.

Elle had to admit, holding his hand just felt so _right_.

She half expected Newt to pull away, but he doesn't. Instead he squeezed her hand back and offered her a small smile, but Elle notices that it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

And in that moment, Elle wanted nothing more but to take away his pain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, Elle found herself doing the usual, which meant cleaning up the Homestead after all these dirty shuck-faces with the one and only Chuck.

 _Ah, I'm beginning to talk like the rest of them._ Elle thought, smiling to herself.

"I'm beginning to accept the fact I will remain a Slopper for the remainder of my time here," Elle spoke aloud, talking with Chuck. "Newt said it was temporary, but it feels pretty permanent."

"I'm not complaining," Chuck confessed, checking the hammock. "At least I get help. Before you, it was always just me. I hated being the only one."

Elle frowned at Chuck's statement. She hated thinking of Chuck doing all this work by himself. That wasn't fair by any means. Why wouldn't they get help for him?

"Just think," Chuck spoke again, bringing Elle out of her thoughts. "It could be worse."

"How could it be _any_ worse?" Elle deadpanned.

There was a pregnant pause. Elle stopped and turned around to face him. Chuck was staring at her with a far away look in his eye. She was just about to open her mouth and ask, when he spoke.

"We could be Griever bait."

" _Griever bait?_ " Elle repeatedly incredulously.

She began thinking of exactly what that job would entail. All Elle could picture was her and Chuck running around like chickens with their heads cut off throughout the Maze, trying to escape as some crazy shucking Griever was chasing them. Just their luck, they'd get lost or something.

Elle shuddered at the thought. _He was right, it could be worse._

"Yup." Chuck said, popping the 'p'. "See, I told you it could be worse."

It went silent for a moment and Elle returned to her work. Her mind was reeling at what Chuck had said. She just kept picturing it, over and over again.

She's definitely going to have nightmares tonight.

 _Thanks a lot, Chuck._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I just want to apologize for the chapters not being very long. I'm planning for this story to run to about 35-40 chapters. I'm also planning on writing three others books afterwards, so there is a lot more to come. I have a lot of this planned out already._**

 ** _I also want to say thank you all for reading my story!_**

 **:)**


	7. S E V E N

_**N  
**_

 _"What do_ _ **you**_ _want?"_

 _Elle turned her attention to the dark haired girl before her. She stood with one hand on her hip, while her other arm hung loosely at her side. The girl was staring the ground; refusing to look at her._

 _"I...uh-"_

 _"Just spill it already," Elle spat, growing increasingly frustrated. "I'm not in the mood in deal with_ _ **this**_ _; with_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Even as she looked down, Elle could see the flash of pain in her eyes, while a frown tugged at her lips. Elle felt no sympathy towards this girl in front of her; nothing. She had taken away the one person who mattered most._

 _"We did what we had to do," The girl defended, her voice desperate. "Elle,_ _ **please**_ _. You have to understand. They didn't give us a_ _ **choice**_ _. It was either him or Thomas-"_

 _"I don't care!" Elle shouted, tears prickling at her eyes. "I'm done with you and Thomas. You're both dead to me. Hell, I trusted you guys and look where that got me." Elle lifted her hand to quickly wipe away a fallen tear. "Just...just go, please. I want to be alone."_

 _The girl wandered to the door, grasping the doorknob. However, she looked back once more at Elle. Elle could see she was suffering from the consequences of her choice; the pain and agony she felt written all over her face._

 _"I-"_

 _"Leave."_

"Elle"

Elle felt pressure on her side, while her body began to sway from the motion. She lazily lifted an arm, trying to swat away the one responsible for disturbing her sleep. Her fingers brushed against fabric, which Elle assumed was a shirt, and she gently shoved them back.

They remained rooted to the ground; unmoving.

"Just a few more minutes." Elle mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"No," The familiar voice argued. "You need to get up. _Now_."

It took Elle a few minutes, but she finally figured out who it was. Chuck. Elle settled for turning over to get more comfortable. Her eyes remained closed and she was just about to drift into a peaceful slumber when something—or rather someone—slapped her ass. Elle reacted quicker than she could comprehend. She bolted out of bed and stood on her feet, facing Chuck.

Elle felt a light blush crawl up her neck as she gaped at Chuck.

"Chuck!" Elle scolded, her voice laced with disbelief. "Did you just slap my ass?"

Chuck turned ten shades of red and backed away, lifting his hands in surrender.

"N-no," he defended, stuttering. "It wasn't m-me, I swear! It was Minho."

Elle searched for the dark haired boy. She ended up finding him a few feet away, leaning against one of the support beams of the Homestead with his arms crossed and that shucking smirk gracing his lips. He had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Minho, you shuck-face!" Elle yelled at him, glaring at him all the while.

"You weren't getting up," Minho defended, his tone lighthearted. "I did what I had to do, Princess. I saved you from getting caught by Alby. He doesn't take slackers too lightly. You'll thank me later."

"I hate you,"

"No you don't."

"Really? You want to-"

"Save the chit chat for later, Princess. I'm hungry and it's time for breakfast." he explained. "And now, all thanks to you, I'm gonna have less time to eat. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Beyond pleased." Elle deadpanned.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle had ended up parting ways to go and take a shower. Minho had informed her that nobody took showers during breakfast, for they didn't want to miss food, so she'd have it all to herself. Elle was more than thrilled to hear that and hurried off. Her shower didn't take her too long, for she still a lingering fear that someone might come wandering in.

Once finished, she made her way towards the rest and got her breakfast. Elle headed to her usual table and was more than pleased on the fact she got to sit beside Newt. Everyone greeted her, whereas Minho winked in her direction. Elle responded by cocking an eyebrow and shooting him a 'really?' look. He smiled at this and then turned his attention back to the discussion.

"Mornin'," Newt greeted, smiling at her.

"Morning, Newt."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Actually pretty good, up until Chuck and Minho woke up me." Elle paused for a moment, considering whether or not she should tell Newt about her dream. As she looked over at Newt, all doubt washed away and Elle knew, in that moment, that she could trust him with anything.

"I had a dream last night," Elle whispered softly, so only Newt could hear her.

"A dream?" he repeated, matching her tone. "Bout what?"

Elle lifted a hand to run her fingers through her damp curls. She began nibbling on her lower lip, trying to decide where to start.

"I was in this room," Elle stared to explain, picking at her brain for the details. "Next thing I know, this girl walks in and she tries to talk to me, but I refused to listen to her. I was so angry; like nothing I had felt before. I honestly think I wanted to hurt her, as awful as that may sound. From what I remember, she had taken away someone that mattered a lot to me. Nonetheless, she kept trying to talk to me and she was going on about me needing to understand that she didn't have a choice. The girl said something along the line of it either being the person I cared about or this Thomas person. Shortly after I kicked her out; told her to leave."

"Thomas?" Newt questioned, obviously intrigued as to how Elle remembered a particular name. "And you're sure it was Thomas you heard?"

"Yes," Elle assured him, sounding confident. "That's the name she said."

"Do you remember a Thomas?"

"No, not at all."

"Then I wonder-"

"Whoa, what the hell happened to your neck?!"

Elle and Newt's conversation was cut short, all thanks to Minho. Elle glanced at said person, only to find him zeroed in on her neck. The entire table had grown quiet, listening in. Elle could feel all eyes on her, more specifically her neck. She felt a warmth spread up her neck, tinting her cheeks pink.

Elle reached up and brushed her cool fingertips against her neck, only to hiss as they came into contact with the tender skin. She tried to think back to how this would of happened and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _Gally._

It had been Gally; the night he attacked both her and Alex.

Elle felt someone brush her hair back, allowing a better view of her neck. She knew it was Newt. She could feel his gaze burning holes into the side of neck.

"They're bruises." He said, his voice laced with anger. "What in the bloody hell happened?"

Elle licked her lips nervously and moved her hair back to cover her neck up, whilst adjusting the collar on her sweatshirt to hide the rest. She felt everyone staring at her, awaiting an answer.

"I...uh," Elle racked her brain for an explanation, something believable. "I fell while out in the woods and banged my neck off a shucking rock." She lied through her teeth, hoping they'd believe it.

Elle waited for the aftermath; them calling her a liar and demanding to know the truth. But she couldn't rat on Gally. He terrified her already, she didn't need the lingering fear of him discovering she had spilled the beans. Elle made sure to avoid him at all costs and if she spoke the truth, she'd be forced to face him.

That didn't sit well with her whatsoever.

"So," Chuck spoke, breaking the silence. "Who wants to hear a joke?"

Elle visibly relaxed, letting out the breath didn't even notice she had been holding. She was in the clear, for now. Her story worked and Elle was inwardly celebrating the fact.

However, she knew that Newt didn't believe a word. Elle settled for keeping her gaze forced on the food in front of her, but she could feel Newt staring at her. It made her uncomfortable. Although she hated lying to him, it had to be done. This was something she could handle on her own.

As Elle zoned out the conversation and focused on her food, she suddenly began very aware of just how close her and Newt were sitting. She could feel his leg pressed up against hers. A tingle of warmth spread through her body, while her pulse began to race. Elle couldn't believe she was reacting like this, all just from a single touch.

 _What was Newt doing to her?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once breakfast was done, Elle practically raced out of there. She wanted to avoid everyone, especially Newt. She knew he'd have questions and she just wasn't ready to answer them yet.

Elle's gaze fell upon the woods. She decided that she needed a bit of time alone, to think things over and clear her mind. She didn't want any company or anyone to disturb her and that seemed like a perfect place.

Elle was just about to take off, when she felt an hand clasp her arm, spinning her around. She was about to stumble into their chest, but Elle regained her footing and moved back. She lifted her chin and found herself staring into the familiar brown eyes of Newt.

"What was that about?" Newt questioned, his jaw clenched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elle countered.

"We both know that's a bloody lie," he spat. "You're lying to us; to me. Why?"

"I'm not lying to you," Elle hated this, every bit of it. "I'm telling you the truth. I was out in the woods and I tripped-"

"I heard you the first time," Newt cut her off. "I don't believe a word. Who are you trying to protect?"

Elle, growing increasingly frustrated, steps back and rips her arm from Newt's grip. She shoots him a look that says 'back off'.

"If you don't believe me, that's your problem, not mine." Elle snapped. "Leave me alone."

And with those parting words, Elle spun on her heel and took off towards the woods. She never once looked back at Newt. A small part of her rejoiced in the fact she had stood up for herself, especially against someone who mattered a lot of her; more than she was willing to admit.

But the other part of her, the biggest part, was screaming at her to go back.

As hard as that proved to be, she continued to ignore it and kept running.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think so far? Do you like Elle?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	8. E I G H T

_**T**_

Stupid Gally.

Stupid Newt for asking so many questions and being so damn attractive.

Stupid Minho for noticing the marks on her neck.

 _Ugh, I finally get it._ Elle thought to herself. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

 _Pfft, yeah right. That's far from the truth._ She argued with herself. _The Gladers welcomed you with opens arms, so who are you to say anything bad or complain? If anything, you should really thank them._

"Why can't he leave well enough alone?" Elle spoke aloud to herself. "All of this could have easily been avoided if he had just kept his mouth shut. How hard is that?"

 _But he cares about you,_ Elle thought, once again, to herself. _You should count yourself lucky._

Elle sighed and leaned back against the rock she found herself sitting on. She had wandered the woods for what felt like forever until she spotted this massive thing. At first she considered just sitting on the ground, for the rock looked a little big, but eventually she decided to just go for it. She managed to sit her ass down, with her legs criss crossed.

Elle tried to ignore the guilt weighing heavy on her shoulders. She tried to reason with herself and come up with some justifiable excuse that would deem her in the right for treating Newt the way she had, but she came up empty handed.

There was _nothing_.

The simple fact of reality was that Elle was in the wrong. She had directed all of her anger towards the one boy who cared about her, more than she deserved. He went out of his way to make sure she was alright and this is how Elle repaid him.

 _She was a Slinthead, there was no denying that._

Perhaps she could find him and seek forgiveness. Maybe, just maybe—Elle was soon brought of her thoughts when a mysterious hand reached around and covered her mouth. Before she could process what was going on, Elle found herself being lifted up from the rock and tossed to the ground like a rag doll. Elle bit her lip as pain shot up her back, whilst black dots began to swarm her vision from how hard her head had smacked against the dirt ground.

Soon enough someone was straddling her. They reached for her hands and pinned both above her head, rendering them both useless. Elle blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the dots and blurred vision. Once it disappeared, Elle soon found herself staring into the face of one of the Gladers.

 _Jackson._

She hadn't met him formally, but Chuck had pointed him out during one a walk. He looked like a relatively nice guy, but apparently she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Get off of me," Elle hissed, squirming underneath him.

"Relax, Els." That nickname sliced right through her, having more of an impact then Elle could have ever begun to imagine. "Just let it happen." He leaned in close to her ear. "I'll be gentle, don't worry."

Elle opened her mouth, only the words died on her tongue as Jackson pressed his lips against hers. She kiss was dreadful and not in any way, shape or form romantic. Elle didn't respond, but rather manage to bite his lip.

Jackson straightened up. He stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. However, only a few moments later, he licked his lips and grinned at her. Elle furrowed her brow and pursued her lips. She was just about to question him, when suddenly a hand flew out and backhanded her. Elle's head snapped to one side, dirt digging painfully into her cheek. She bit down hard on her lip as her other cheek strung from the blow and began to throb.

Elle looked up at him through her lashes. She felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Elle." He told her, an edge to his voice. "You asked for it."

Elle watched as Jackson leaned down towards her, ready to kiss her again. Only she reacted quickly and without giving it much thought. Elle lifted her head in one swift motion and smacked it against his; headbutting him. Jackson released her arms, moving to cradle his head as he cried out in pain. Elle scrambled to her feet. She didn't bother looking behind her, but rather took off like a bat out of hell. She pushed her legs to run fast; quicker.

Her legs were burning in protest she forced herself to go even faster. Fear crashed upon her like a wave as she thought about Jackson gaining on her. Nausea formed in the pit of her stomach as she began thinking about him forcing himself on her; his grimy hands touching her inappropriately and his lips crushed against hers.

Finally Elle saw an opening. She felt a small sliver of hope race through her. Once she was in the clearing, Elle began screaming at the top of her lungs; shouting for hell. She witnesses the Gladers all stop what they had been doing and turn to look at her, alarm flickering across their faces.

Elle searched for one person in particular; Newt. Her eyes seeked him out. When she finally spotted him, Elle hurried towards Newt. She focused on nothing else but him. She sees the concern written clearly on his face, however, as his gaze drifts past her and onto what Elle assumes is Jackson, his eyes narrow considerably and his expression switches to downright livid. Elle watches as Newt grabs for the shovel beside him. Once she is close enough, she sees Newt's mouth move, followed by the words:

" _Duck!_ "

She does. Elle hears the sound of the head of the shovel slamming into something-or rather someone-and then the sound of a person moaning in pain. Elle pays no attention to what is going on behind her, but settles for closing the distance between her and Newt. She ends up wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest. She feels as Newt snakes an arm around her neck, holding her closer, as the other rubs her back in a soothing manner.

 _She welcomed the touch._

Elle concentrates on Newt's heartbeat, the sound creating an almost calming effect. She feels his chest vibrate with each word, but she doesn't focus on exactly what is being said. She doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't want to hear Jackson's voice.

 _She just wants to forget all of it; to act as though none of it had ever happened._

Shortly after Elle takes notice in the fact the commotion has died down significantly. She is just about to question it when a familiar voice speaks out, catching Elle's full attention.

"Elle?" Newt spoke softly, his voice barely audible.

Elle lifted her head and peered up at him. He moved to cup her face and brush the fallen tears from her cheeks. Elle offered him a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

 _I hadn't even realized I was crying._ Elle thought to herself.

"We are going to hold a gathering in order to discuss what happened," Newt explained, his voice remained a whisper. "Are you up for that?"

"Yes."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle was lead to the Council Hall; somewhere she hadn't been before. She didn't have much time to take in her surroundings as Newt gently pulled her towards the bench. She sat down and he was right next to her, never leaving her side.

During the walk Elle had reached for his hand and he accepted. She had yet to let him go and as they sat in the Council Hall, Elle lifted their intertwined hands and placed them on her lap. She even took her other hand and set it on top of his.

His touch was the only thing keeping her together. She knew that the moment he slipped away, she was going to lose it. As of right now, Elle was barely holding it together.

Elle seeked out Jackson, only to find him sitting in the corner of the room on a stand of some sort. His hands were tied together by rope and resting in his lap. He had a far away look in his eye and Elle began to wonder what he was going through his mind.

 _Was he scared? Angry? Sad? Did he regret what took place between them?_

Perhaps it had to with the fact he had broken one of the rules: _Never harm another Glader._

More Gladers began to pile in. First it was Alby, followed by Frypan, Minho, Gally, Clint, Winston, Zart and last, but certainly not least, Chuck. A small smile played on her lips as she saw him. It was nice to have him here, considering he was one of her good friends.

"We are gathered here today to discuss what took place between two fellow Gladers, Elle and Jackson," Gally began, authority laced in his tone. "First we will hear Jackson's side of the story, then Elle's. After we will come together as one and decide who is at fault." Gally turned to Jackson. "Go."

"I'll tell you exactly what happened," Jackson started. Elle noticed that his leg shook up and down and his hands were visibly shaking. "This dumb bitch—"

"Hey!" Newt intervened, his voice laced with irritation. "She has a name, so bloody use it."

Jackson seemed a bit caught off guard by Newt's outburst. He averted his gaze to the ground momentarily, however moments later he mustered enough courage to straighten and continued on with his statement.

"Elle had approached me out in the woods." He proceeded, his voice shaky. "Before I could even ask her what was going on, she threw herself at me. In the beginning I didn't respond, since I hadn't been expecting it, you know? But after a few seconds I did. Only she stepped back and looked at me like I just admitted to killing a person and took off. I chased after her to make sure she was alright. Next thing I know she's screaming _bloody murder_ and making me out to be the bad guy. If anyone is the victim here, it's _me_."

Elle gaped at him. She couldn't believe he had just said all that with a straight face. He had lied through his teeth and by the sounds of it, he had actually convinced himself it was the truth. Elle almost wanted to run over there and smack him, insist he tell the truth of else. But she knew that it would just make her look like the bad guy and Jackson would relish in the fact he had evidence to support his bunch of klunking statement.

Alby peered over at Elle and nodded at her, indicating it was her turn to talk.

Clearing her throat, Elle began.

"I had been in the woods when all of a sudden a hand reached out to cover my mouth. I didn't even have time to turn around to see who it was before I was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. I hit my head pretty hard off the ground and it momentarily blinded me. I felt someone begin to climb on top of me and straddle my waist. When my vision finally cleared, I looked up and saw it was Jackson. He pinned my hands above my head and moved into kiss me, only I bit his lip. He responded by backhanding me across the face and claimed that I deserved it." Elle licked her lips and averted her eyes to the ground, trying to clear her mind and keep her voice steady. "He tried to kiss me again, only I headbutted him. That's how I managed to get away."

Moments later Elle feels a hand lift her chin. She looked up and sees Alby kneeling before her, concerned etched in his features. His eyes shift over to her cheek and she sees his eyebrows pull together as he examines her wound. He lifts a hand, only Newt speaks out.

"Careful, Alby." He warns him. Elle squeezes his hand, telling him it's alright.

Alby brushes his fingertips against her cheek and she pulls back and hisses from the contact. He then looks down at her wrists and sees they're red and tender.

He makes his way over to Jackson, only he's not as careful. He roughly grabs his chin and keeps him still. He checks his forehead and lip.

Everyone watches in silence. Alby glances at the Keepers and asks for their vote. It's unanimous. They all find Jackson at fault and Elle was, in fact, the victim in this awful incident.

"It's official," Alby speaks, his voice reaching the corners of the room. "Jackson will be banished before sundown."

* * *

 **Oh yeah, so that just happened. I wanted to make something happen that would draw Elle and Newt closer together and I get that it's not a very good situation, but it worked.**

 **Jackson is getting banished! He deserves it though.**

 **I so have to admit that I'm enjoying writing this. So so much!**

 **Soooo, let me know what you guys think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	9. N I N E

_**N I N E**_

"I think you should take the day off," Clint suggested, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. "Your body needs to recover and by you pushing yourself, that means it's just gonna take longer for you to heal."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, Clint," Elle explained. "But I can't just leave Chuck to do all the work himself. That's not fair to him whatsoever."

"It's just for one day," Clint countered, trying to get her to understand. "Just one, Elle. That's it."

Elle averted her gaze and started playing with the cuffs on her sweatshirt. She hated the thought of taking one day off and leaving all the work to Chuck. It wasn't fair to him. He had gone a whole month being a Slopper on his own and he had confessed to Elle that it was difficult.

"So how's she doing?" A new voice emerges, startling Elle.

Elle looked behind her, only to see Alby had wandered in during her and Clint's discussion. Alby made his way over to them both and stopped to stand next to the bed Elle was currently sitting on. He crossed his arms and focused on Clint, awaiting an answer.

"She's banged up pretty badly from yesterday," Clint told him the truth. "She has a nasty bruise on the side of her stomach and I don't want to see it get any worse. I suggested to Elle that she take the day off and rest. She needs to recover."

Without missing a beat, Alby spoke.

"It's settled then," He glanced at Elle. "You are to take the day off, no questions. I'll inform Chuck just to be on the safe side. And let's face it, Elle, you deserve it. So take the day and enjoy it."

Elle wanted to fight him, but she knew it was a losing battle. Elle stood up and muttered a 'thanks' to Alby before darting out the door. She had appreciated what Alby had said and understood that Clint was just doing his job, but it still annoyed her to a certain extent. It's not like her bruise was going to heal in one shucking day, so what was the point? Her body can recover while she's sleeping.

Elle decided to go and find Newt. She didn't get a chance to talk to him privately since everything with Jackson occurred. Elle grimaced as she thought back to those recent events. She had taken numerous showers since the incident and still she could feel his disgusting hands all over her. His sinister grin permanently embedded in her brain.

Finally she found Newt.

He was working in the Garden with Zart. He had taken off his sweater and had it tied around his waist. She took in his orange undershirt. It was an odd color to wear, but it suited him for some reason. He pulled it off. She stood and stared at him like a creep. She was transfixed. Elle took in his skinny frame, but he was sporting muscle. He was tall, so it made him look that much more skinnier. She watched him work on the garden, his muscles flexing as he tugged on the weeds to remove them.

 _God, I'm such a creep,_ Elle thought to herself. _If Newt were to see me now, he's run._

Shaking her head clear of Newt, Elle's eyes began roaming the Glade, taking in it's vast appearance. Elle looked over the Maze, only to have her eyes land on Alex. He was wandering by, his gaze averted to the ground and his pace on the slower side.

Without giving it much thought, Elle made her way over to him. She's not entire sure why, considering the way he treated her last time. He was a Slinthead, but Elle was willing to give him another chance. However, if it ruins this one, she won't bother with him again.

"Hey!" Elle shouts as she nears him. "Alex!"

Alex looks over in the direction of which his name is being called. When he sets his sight on Elle, to her surprise, he smiles and stops to stand mere inches in front of her.

"Hey, Elle," Alex greets, sounding sincere. "How are you?"

"I've had better days, to be honest."

"I heard what happened with Jackson," Alex tells her, his voice laced with caution. "I was meaning to catch up with you, but I'm just been busy with being a Slicer and all."

Elle waved him off.

"I understand, Alex. Trust me, I really do."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I didn't see you at the banishing, not that I blame you."

Elle licks her lips nervously.

"I couldn't do it." Elle explains, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I couldn't stand there and watch someone be banished because of me. I get he broke the rules, but I still can't help but feel bad."

"He doesn't deserve it." Alex assures her. "He was well aware of what was going on. He choose his own path and he had to face the consequences. I don't feel any sympathy for him. None at all."

Elle had been torn in the decision made for Jackson. She, in some way, was relieved to hear that he would punished for his crimes. But another part of her, a smaller part, felt bad. She felt that it could've been handled another way; one in which wasn't so severe.

However, it was all over with and Jackson was gone.

There was nothing anyone could do to bring him back. And if Elle was being honest, she didn't miss him. If he had still been here, she would have lived in constant fear and that's no way to live. So perhaps it was for the best. This method is sure to teach others not to break the rules.

 _Or at least she hopes so._

Elle peers up at Alex. She opens her mouth to speak, only the words die on her tongue as Alex lifts a hand and brushes back some of her hair, exposing her neck and giving him a better view. Elle swallows nervously. She watches as his eyes flicker to her neck, lingering.

Elle thinks of Newt, for had done the very same thing. Only his touch effected her in ways Elle couldn't explain. She remembers the butterflies that erupted in her stomach and the warm tingle spread through her body. However, with Alex, she felt nothing.

"Did you tell anyone?" Alex asked her, his voice a whisper.

Elle shakes her head, unable to find her voice. This was touchy subject for her. Elle's gaze shifted to Alex's neck, where she saw the faint marks that Elle could only assume resembled hers.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?"

"No."

 _I'm too afraid,_ Elle thought to herself. _What if Gally comes after me?_

"It's best if we keep this between us, okay?" He told her. "No one would believe us anyways. It would be two Greenie against a Keeper. We wouldn't stand a chance. There's no reason to make waves."

"I agree."

"Good."

Elle expects him to spin on his heel and wander away, only he does something that completely surprises her. He pulled her in for a hug. Elle stiffens under his touch for a moment, but eventually hugs him back. She can't help but inwardly comment on how awkward this is.

 _It's nothing like hugging Newt._

Elle pulls away. They both smile at one another.

"If you ever need me, I'm here, okay?"

Elle nods. "The same to you, Alex."

Alex takes off. Elle follows suit and turns around, heading in the direction of which she saw Newt. As she approaches the Garden, Elle quickly takes notice in the fact Newt has disappeared. Zart, on the other hand, remains exactly where he had been when she saw him last.

"Zart?" Elle calls out, gaining his attention. "Where's Newt?"

Zart merely shakes his head, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

"He went to take a break."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Elle went on Newt hunt. She searched high and low throughout the Glade to find him, only it proved a lot more difficult than she originally imagined. She gave in and began asking others if they had seen him, but no such luck.

Elle was just about to give in when she looked up and saw him leaning against the outer wall. Without a second thought, Elle took off in his direction. She closed the distance between them. She glimpsed at him and saw his eyebrows were pulled together, his lip formed a tight line and his jaw was clenched. His entire posture was stiff, while his arms were folded against his chest, his hands forming fists.

Newt's eyes flicker to hers and she is taken back by the scowl directed at her.

Elle reaches up to offer a comforting touch, but he shakes her hand off the moment it comes into contact with him.

"Leave me alone." He finally speaks, his voice hard.

Those three words slice right through her.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Elle finally asks him, genuinely curious. "Did I do something?"

Newt pushes off the wall and treads past her, knocking her shoulder. Elle stumbles back, but catches herself. She spins around and watches his retreating back. Elle finds herself growing frustrated by his behavior, so she decides to follow him.

When close enough, Elle reaches forth and grabs his arm.

"What's wrong?"

He yanks his arm from her hold, not bothering to turn around and face her.

"I just need time alone," Newt spits out. "Just leave me the bloody hell _alone_. If you're that desperate and need someone to talk with, why not go and find your _precious_ Alex?"

Elle comes to an abrupt halt. She is confused to as to why Alex is getting dragged into this. He has absolutely nothing to do this whatsoever.

"I don't understand." Elle speaks aloud, voicing her thoughts.

Newt laughs, but it holds no humor. It's empty; hallow.

As Elle stands there, trying to figure out what the hell is going on and why Newt is acting this way, suddenly a thought pops into her mind and nearly knocks her off her feet.

 _Newt's jealous,_ Elle speaks to herself. _It's so obvious and makes a lot of sense._

 _Jealous?_

 _Newt?_

 _...huh?_

Elle lifts her hand and places the back of it to her mouth, hiding her smile. Elle feels giddy as she thinks this new revelation she had stumbled upon.

 _Could it really be true?_

Clearing her throat, Elle decides to tells Newt what she had originally planned. It had been weighing on her mind and she just needed to let it off her chest.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday," Elle raises her voice, so that way he can hear her. "You didn't deserve it; any of it. I realized that you acted the way you did because you care. I also wanted to say thank you for everything in terms of Jackson. You were there for me the entire time and I can't thank you enough. Without you, there's no doubt in my mind that I would have lost it. You were the only thing holding me together at that point." Elle lifts a hand and run her fingers through her curls. "I've never told you this, but you've made this Maze far more bearable. I can't even begin to fathom what things would be like if you weren't here. Yeah, okay, I've only been here for a few weeks, but it's enough for me to understand just how much you've impacted me. I don't know why you're mad at me and if I've done something to hurt you, I'm sorry."

Elle takes in a deep breath, filling her lungs after that long rant. She slowly begins heading in another direction of Newt. But as she takes a few steps, Elle decides to add one more thing in.

"I don't know if this means anything, but Alex doesn't even come close to you. Y-you mean everything to me. Alex is just another Glader. I wouldn't even call him a friend." Elle hopes more than anything that she's getting her point across. "Let's put it this way. Alex is like a speck of dirt on my shoe, whereas you're the whole goddamn shucking Maze, alright? So...uh, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting."

With one more glanced in his direction, Elle takes off. She has no idea where to go, but she wants to give Newt the space he requested. Elle has to believe that it's only for a short time.

She can't think of what would happen if he told her he no longer wanted to be near her. It hurts far too much to think about.

"Princess!"

Elle doesn't bother looking back, but continues her walk. She knows it's Minho, mainly for the reason he's the only one who calls her Princess and he has a distinct voice.

Minho wanders up to match her pace.

 _Shouldn't he be in the Maze already?_

"Wait, why aren't you-"

"In the Maze yet?" Minho finishes for her. "I'm running a bit late today, same with Ben. We're about to take off in a few minutes. Alby's already pretty annoyed that we're slacking, but hey, it happens."

Elle ends up walking with him towards the Maze doors. Once close enough, she pauses and turns to fully face him. He does the same. Elle is just about to question Ben's whereabouts, when Minho moves his head to the side, so his cheek is now facing her. He taps a finger against his skin.

"How about a kiss for good luck?"

"How about no?"

"C'mon, Princess." He encourages her. "Just one. I promise to leave you alone afterwards."

"Funny, I don't believe a word you're saying." Elle tells him.

"I'm offended by that."

"Good."

Minho straightens up, a smile decorating his face.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"And you're a pervert."

"I know." He confesses. "There's no denying that."

There is a pregnant pause. Elle crossed her arms against her chest as she feels wind sweep through, playing with the strands of her hair.

"How about this," Minho speaks, breaking the silence. "If you don't give me one kiss, I won't move from this spot and when Alby comes over and asks why, I'll say that you and I got so caught up in our own _'activities'_ and lost track of time."

Elle feels her face burn in embarrassment. _He wouldn't!_

"Minho..." Elle warns.

"I'm only asking for one kiss, nothing major."

Elle rolls her eyes, but gives in to his persistence. She knows that will follow through with his threat. Elle would never show her face around Alby, much less the Glade again. She'd hide out in the Maze.

Elle leans in towards his cheek, only before has time to react, he turns his face and presses his lips against hers. Elle pulls back immediately, as though she'd been burned.

"What the hell, Minho?" Elle scolds, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "I trusted you, shuck-face."

"That was your first mistake," Minho jokes. "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, the opportunity present itself and I took it. I'd never forgive myself for passing that up. You'll be off the market soon enough anyways, so it was now or never."

Elle cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'you'll be off the market soon enough'?"

"You'll figure it out, Princess."

Elle wanted answers, but when Ben arrived and they both took off towards the Maze, Elle realized that she wouldn't be getting any. She puffed out her cheeks and exhaled softly.

 _Gah, Minho gets on my nerves sometimes._

 _But you wouldn't have him any other way, face it._

True.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunches arrives and Elle is more than eager for a meal. Her belly is making embarrassingly loud noises and she knows it's only a matter of time before the boys figure out it's her.

Elle grabbed her food and made her way towards her usual table. She was shocked to see that she was the first one to arrive. That never happens.

Elle plopped down and began eating. She took bigger bites them normal, savoring in the explosion of flavors and goodness that melts in her mouth.

 _This is delicious!_

Soon enough the boys arrived. First it was Chuck, followed by Fry, then Clint, Jeff and Winston. They all gathered around the table and dug into their food. They mumbled their 'hellos' to Elle, but really paid no attention to her. They were too engrossed in their food, not that she could blame them.

Zart is next to wander in and he sits down next to Fry. He leans over and begins whispering something in his ear and Elle finds herself wanting to know what the hell they're talking about. Her curiosity grows as Fry's eyes flicker over to her.

 _What the hell?_

Elle doesn't get to think much more about it, as Newt joins the table and sits down next to her. She's too afraid to turn and look at him, for she's worried he might still be mad at her.

"Elle?"

Elle straightens up and glances at Newt. She sees him rubbing the back of his neck and his gaze averted to the tray before him.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you today," He begins. "I had no right actin' the way I did and taking my anger out on you. It's just, when I saw—ya know what, it doesn't matter. I'm just sorry for acting like a bloody shank."

Elle laughs at his choice of words.

"It's alright, Newt." Elle assures him. "I forgive you."

* * *

 **I'm not fond of getting people together incredibly fast in stories. I like to see it play out, you know? This is what I'm trying to do with Elle and Newt. Do you like it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	10. T E N

_**T E N**_

"I swear I heard yelling."

"Yeah, I did, too." Another Glader chimed in. "It almost sounded like Newt."

"Newt? Nah," The first Glade spoke again, waving him off. "He never gets mad. He's always so calm."

"I just want to know what's going in there."

"Me too, man." The Glade agreed. "Me too."

Elle had been doing her own thing when suddenly Glader after Glader began crowding around the Council Hall. At first Elle assumed they had been summed by Alby, but as she watched them from a far, Elle realized they weren't going anywhere and just continued to stand there, huddled in small groups and chatting away. So, without giving it much thought, she went over and decided to join them. Elle wanted to know what was going and she realized that by remaining where she was, she wouldn't get the answers she wanted.

Elle shifted her weight from leg to another. Her arms were crossed against her chest, while her eyes were glued to the Council Hall before her. She strained her ears in hopes of hearing something; anything. But no such luck. The other Gladers surrounding her were too loud.

"A little heads up would've been nice," A familiar voice materialized beside. "One minute you're next you're standing next to me and we're talking, then the next minute poof! You're gone."

Elle turned to face Chuck, instantly feeling guilty for having just left him.

"I'm sorry," Elle said. "I honestly wasn't thinking. I just looked over and saw everyone here and before I knew it, I was standing here. Again, I'm sorry Chuck."

Chuck waved her off, turning his attention to the Council Hall.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He assured her. "I wasn't really that bothered by it. I just wanted to get you going."

"Thanks a lot." Elle deadpanned.

Chuck opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by another, familiar voice in the Council Hall.

"It's too bloody dangerous!" Elle froze on the spot. "You want to send someone in the Maze that has never stepped foot in there before. What if something goes wrong, ya? You shuck-faces aren't thinking clearly! I'm not about to stand by and let it happen."

"We've already decided." Gally shouted back at Newt. "If you don't agree with us, then feel free to leave."

"Good that." Elle had never heard Newt so angry before. "Whatever happens out there, it's on all of you. However, let me make one thing clear; if something happens, you'll answer to me."

And with his parting words, Elle watched as Newt came storming out of the hut. His face was twisted in anger and his entire posture was stiff. Anyone near him took a step back in caution, growing fearful that he might lash on them. Elle wanted to stop him and ask what was wrong, but she soon decided against it as he refused to even make eye contact with her. He just kept walking and soon enough he was out of sight.

 _What the hell happened in there?_

"Elle?" Alby's voice surfaced. "Alex?"

Elle looked forward and saw Alby poking his head out of the Council Hall. As she made eye contact with him, he began to wave her over. Elle and Alex shared a look, but headed towards the door.

The shuffled inside and Alby closed the door behind them. He then gestured to the bench for them to sit. Elle wandered over and Alex followed suit.

Elle took in the scene around her. All the Keepers were standing before them and no one looked happy, to say the least. Frypan looked defeated, whereas Winston seemed done with everything. If she had to guess, he was ready to up and leave. Clint stared at the ground, a far away look in his eye. Zart was talking with Gally, but the conversation didn't appear to be going anywhere. Gally seemed distracted. However, what worried Elle the most was Minho. He leaned against the wall and he looked completely stressed out. All color had drained from his face and his lips formed a small frown. He kept lifting a hand and running his fingers through his hair.

And he wouldn't look Elle in the face. He avoided all eye contact, which was very unusual.

"You're probably wondering why you've called on the two of you," Alby began, standing before them with his arms folded against his chest. "Due to recent complications, we've had to make a few temporary adjustments."

"What kind of adjustments?" Alex wondered aloud, voicing Elle's thoughts.

"Ben is sick," Minho chimed in, his voice emotionless. "It's nothing to be worried about, but as of right now, he can't join me in the Maze. That creates a problem."

"We never like to sent a runner in alone." Alby explained. "It's too risky."

"I don't understand," Alex, once again, spoke out. "Where are you going with this?"

Minho and Alby shared a look.

"We need the two of you to accompany Minho in the Maze." Alby clarified. "You two are the Greenies and it just makes the most sense to have the two of you go. This way you'll get to see what it's like inside the Maze, as I know you both have been curious."

Elle sat froze; gripped with fear.

Elle will be the first to admit that she had wondered what lurked beyond the Maze doors. She went found herself awake countless nights, her mind unable to shut off. She began to form a picture of some sort; in her mind as to what it looked like. But Elle was perfectly happy with just having that picture. She didn't need to see the real thing.

 _It scared her far too much._

"What do you guys think?"

"I'm all for it." Alex confessed, sounding oddly excited to embark on this adventure.

"Elle?"

Elle licked her lips, while shaking her head clear of all the terrifying thoughts.

"Let's do this."

 _Not that I have much of a choice._ Elle thought to herself.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Now remember, we stay together." Minho repeatedly for the hundredth time. "We don't run or sneak off, alright? The Maze is a big place and we only have a certain amount of time as it is. So I don't want to have to spend it chasing you shanks, okay?"

"Good that." Alex said, whereas Elle merely nodded. She still couldn't find her voice.

After the gathering, Minho had taken both Alex and Elle to get geared up. They were given particular things to wear and some supplies. Minho had went over the rules countless times, just to make sure they understood. He seemed to focus more on Elle, for what she assumes it because she had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

All words died at the tip of her tongue.

"Alright, Greenies," Minho grasped a shoulder each. "Let's do this."

And just like that, they began heading in the direction of the Maze doors. Elle made sure to keep up with them, as she didn't want to get in trouble for legging behind. She was already enough of a mess as it was and if Minho started yelling at her, there's no doubt she'd break into tears.

 _Pathetic, I know._ Elle admitted to herself. _But it's just this one time. Never again._

Once they reached the doors, Elle felt disappointed surge through her as she saw Newt wasn't there. She had been hoping he'd bid her a farewell with some encouraging parting words, but apparently that wasn't the case. All that were standing there were Alby, Gally and Chuck.

"Wish us luck!" Minho shouted, a playfulness to his tone. "I'm gonna need it."

Elle rolled her eyes at this comment. She then reached forth and punched him in the arm.  
Minho glanced over at her, a grin gracing his lips.

"Ah, there's my Princess." He commented. "I've missed you."

Clearing her throat, Elle was about to respond when all of a sudden she took in her surroundings. What she had been planning on saying to Minho completely vanished. All she could think about was the Maze. Elle drank in the long cement walls that touched the sky draped in Ivy vines. She took in the cement floor on which she ran. Soon the fear that Elle had felt was replaced with fascination.

Elle continued to follow Minho has he let them through the Maze. They turned corners, ran down long corridors, but not once did Minho get lost. Elle was impressed.

"Alright, I need to tell you both something." Minho stopped, breaking the silence. Elle and Alex slowed down and moved to stand in front of him. "Okay, so I may have left out something when talking Alby."

"And that was?" Elle questioned, finally speaking.

Minho reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I...uh, I saw a Griever yesterday during my run." Minho admitted. Elle's jaw dropped and eyes widened at this information. "I didn't tell Alby because he was already hesitant to let you guys come today and well, I needed the help. But don't worry-"

"Don't worry?!" Elle practically shrieked, her voice bouncing off the walls. "You shuck-face! What if we run into this thing again today? Alex and I have no idea what to do! We're gonna be totally useless to you. If anything, we'll get ourselves killed and probably you, too!"

"The chances of us running into it again are slim to none." He attempted to reassure it, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

In all honesty, she could have gone without knowing.

Elle spins around, her back now facing Minho. She lifts her hands and runs her fingers through her curls, as she feels herself growing frustrated at this whole situation.

At this particular point, all Elle wants is for Newt to comes wandering out from some corner and take her into his arms and tells her everything will be alright. He seems to be the only one who can calm her down when she's angry. His touch is soothing.

Hell, everything about him makes her calm and happy. The only challenging thing for her is trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay and to make sure she isn't caught openly staring at him. Oh and the fact her heart races like crazy when he's around.

"Okay, so what do we do if-"

Elle turns around to face Minho and Alex, only she is more than surprised to find they have completely disappeared. Elle wanders up to the nearest corner and peers over, but they are nowhere in sight.

She feels the panic begin to build and Elle becomes lightheaded. She can't help consider all the worst possible situations and the fact that she is alone makes them 10 times worse. Elle knows that she can't take on some shucking Griever. She won't even stand a chance against it. She has no idea where to run if she comes into contact with one. If anything, she'll look like a chicken with it's head cut off as she scrambles through the Maze, trying to find an exit.

 _Okay, wait. Calm down._ Elle tells herself, trying to relax herself. _You're making this out way worse than it needs to be. Think happy thoughts. Like flowers, grass, butterflies, Newt._

A few minutes pass and her heart begins to settle a bit. Elle closes her eyes and keeps repeating those same words. It manages to help her more than she expected, which is always a good thing.

"Okay, alright, just think, Elle." Elle speaks aloud. "Which way did we come from? I remember taking a corner not too long ago. Minho had said it was this way. Perhaps it was-"

Elle cut off as something flew before her eyes. She let out an involuntary yelp and stumbled back, falling on her ass. Elle cried out as pain shot up her back from the fall. She wanted to get up, but found herself growing too afraid to breathe, let alone move.

 _What the hell was that?_

Before Elle had time to process, all of a sudden a bug the size of her hand flew in front of her. It stopped inches before her face and just lingered. Elle's eyes widened the size of saucers and her mouth dropped.

She drank in it's appearance.

It was black and had a massive round body with puny legs. It's eyes nearly consumed it's head and they were dark as the night. Wings protruded from it's back, extending longer than the bug itself. Elle watched as it continued to flap it's wings, keeping it in place and in the air.

 _Ew. This is so gross._ Elle thought to herself. _And why the shuck is it just staring at me?_

Taking a deep breath in, Elle mustered up enough courage to extend her hand and begin shooing the bug away. Her fingers nearly brushed against it's wings, but she made sure not not to. The bug shifted slightly, causing Elle to squeal.

The bug seemed to react to the noise and before she knew it, the bug flew towards her. Elle felt a tiny prick in the side of the neck and then everything went black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALEX'S POV**

"What were you thinking, shuck-face?!" Minho shouted, startling Alex. "Did you not understand a word I said? We stick together! We don't run off. Now, all thanks to you, Elle is alone and wondering where the hell we are."

"Alright, I get it." Alex countered, clearly irritated. "I shouldn't of run off. I wasn't thinking. Just quit with the yelling. You're making my head hurt."

" _Am I?_ " Minho purposely raised his voice. " _Well, how bout you learn to listen to me and maybe things like this won't happen!_ "

"Okay, okay! I get it."

Minho finally realized Alex, shoving him to the side. Alex stumbled a bit, but regained his balance.

Did he feel bad? Hell no. Alex was sure he had caught sight of something barreling around the corner and he reacted before thinking things through. With Minho having told them he saw a Griever yesterday, all Alex wanted was to see it from himself.

He had heard the horror stories. But it would be nice to put a face to the name, you know?

Alex averted his gaze to the ground. He began kicking some random stones along as him and Minho returned to where they had last seen Elle. Alex had no doubt in his mind that Elle remained where she was. She was smart enough to know that running off wouldn't do any good.

 _Or at least he hoped._

Alex shuddered at the thought of what Minho would do to him if Elle had disappeared. Or worse, gotten hurt. He'd probably sting him up with some ivy vines and leave him as Griever bait.  
Alex wasn't stupid. He knew that Minho didn't like him all that much.

Did he care? No. If he was being honest, he didn't like him that much either. To him, Minho was some self-centered shuck-face who only cared about himself. He walked the Glade like he owned it and that itself just pissed Alex off.

However, there was one person Alex was more afraid of than Minho. And no, it wasn't Alby.

It was Newt.

He knew how much Newt cared about Elle. Hell, it's written all over his face every time he sees her. He looks like a love sick puppy and Elle wasn't any better. Alex knew that if something had happened to Elle, Newt would murder him himself, no questions. He'd have to go in hiding, which is difficult considering they live in a shucking Glade.

There's not too many places he can hide.

"Oh no," Minho's voice brought Alex out of his thoughts. "Elle? _Elle!_ "

Alex followed Minho's gaze and he nearly klunked his pants when seeing Elle sprawled across the floor, unconscious. From here, it didn't even look like she was breathing.

Oh no. This is bad. _Really bad._

Minho took off towards her and Alex followed suit. Once they reached her, both boys kneeled down before her. Alex took in the fact all the color had been drained from her cheeks and she already she looked sick. However, he did relax once witnessing her chest raising and falling.

At least she was still alive. He couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened then.

 _What the hell had happened while they were gone?_

Alex watched as Minho began searching for injuries; anything that would give them some answers. He checked her arms, her stomach and her head. Minho reached forth and gently brushed back some of her hair to reveal her forehead, just to see if there were any marks. But there were none. But as he did that, something caught the corner of Alex's eye.

"Whoa, wait." He told Minho. "I see something."

Alex gently moved Elle's head to the right, revealing what Alex had seen. It was a large purple gash on the side of her neck. He could see greenish prominent veins all leading towards a small hole in the center of the gash.

Minho cursed.

"We need to get the hell out of here. Now." Minho explained, his voice strained. "Pick her up and put her on my back."

Alex did as instructed. He gently placed both hands underneath Elle and lifted her bridal style. He then, with Minho's help, carefully placed her on his back. Minho wrapped her arms his around neck and placed both arms under her knees, keeping her still and holding her up.

And just like like that, they took off, heading in the direction of the exit.

* * *

 **This is where things get interesting and you start to learn more about Elle.**

 **Anyhooooo, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	11. E L E V E N

**ALEX'S POV**

Alex and Minho had been running for what felt like forever. They had to be close to the exit.

Minho knew his way around, Alex couldn't deny that. The Glader moved with ease and never once did he doubt himself. That brought a sense of assurance for Alex.

While running, Alex glimpsed over at Elle. He immediately took in the fact her skin remained sickly pale and she was sweating, as her hair stuck to her forehead. Her head was resting on Minho's back and she shook with every step he took. But Alex knew that Minho was trying to be as careful as possible. It was more than obvious that she meant a lot to him.

It wasn't in a romantic sort of way.

"I'm not covering for you," Minho spoke out, his voice emotionless. "You're the reason this happened and I will make sure Newt and Alby know that."

"Dude, it was an accident." Alex defended, yet again. "I don't know how many time I have to repeat myself. I messed up and yeah okay, I get that there's consequences. But you don't need to make me feel any worse than I already am, alright? That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair, shank?" Minho looked over at him, his eyes narrowed. "It's not fair that Elle has to suffer for _your_ mistakes."

Alex didn't even bothering arguing, for he knew it was a losing battle. Minho was pissed and he understood that, but there was nothing Alex could do right now that would fix or change things. It's over and done with and Minho needed to learn to accept that.

Turning a corner, Alex looked ahead, only to find the exit straight ahead. However, the moment Alex laid eyes on Newt, he almost wanted to stop dead in his tracks and run the other way. He knew that Newt was going to livid, there was no doubt in his mind. The Glader had already expressed his dislike concerning the situation. Hell, he had announced to the whole shucking Glade!

Alex watched as Newt's gaze landed on him first, as he had been the first to be seen. Shortly after his gaze flickered behind him and straightaway his expression turned from nothing to anxious in two seconds flat. Alex couldn't help but notice that Newt looked physically sick and already to lose it, just from the mere sight of Elle.

He cared a heck of a lot, there's was no denying that.

Once him and Minho reached the exit, Newt went right for Elle. He gently removed her from Minho's back and placed her on the grass ever so delicately. Newt quickly leaned forward and laid an ear on her chest, in which Alex assumed it was to hear her breathing.

He visibly relaxed once hearing it and straightened.

"Med-jacks!" Newt shouted, waving them over. In mere seconds they were by his side and tending to an unconscious Elle. Alex watched with a frown on his face and guilt beginning to creep up.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Newt seethed, barely containing his anger. His eyes shifted between both Minho and Alex as he demanded answers.

 _If Alex was being honest, just the look Newt was giving made Alex want to run and hide._

"This shank," Minho jabs a thumb in Alex's direction. "decided it would be a good idea to take off. I ended up having to chase his ass down. Elle was left alone during that time and when we finally returned, we found her like this."

Alex mustered up enough courage to glance at Newt. He was staring right back at him; his face void of emotion. Alex lifted a shaky hand and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Newt—"

Alex was cut off as suddenly Newt charged forward going straight for him. Alex fell on his ass and began crawling backwards, trying to get away. Newt didn't get very far as Alby appeared out of nowhere and intervened at the perfect moment.

 _Thank god,_ Alex thought to himself. _Newt surely would have killed me._

He placed a hand on Newt's shoulder and held him in place. Newt's eyes were glued to Alex and he was giving him the nastiest glare he could muster. His lips were pursed and his jaw clenched. His entire posture was rigid.

Alex had never see him so angry before and the fact it was directed at him made Alex was to klunk his pants, in all honesty.

Alex watched as Alby leaned in and whispered something to Newt. It only lasted a few seconds before Alby pulled away and looked at him, seeming as though he's awaiting an answer or reaction at the very least.

Behind them Clint and Jeff are lifting Elle and taking her to the Homestead to treat her.

Newt merely nodded in response and turned his body slightly, looking ready to join Clint and Jeff. But before he even managed to take a step, Newt looks to Alex once more and points a finger at him.

"You better bloody hope, for your sake, that she is alright." Newt warned him, his voice deadly.

And with those parting words, Newt shakes Alby's hand off his shoulder and begins hurrying after the med-jacks. He catches up to them in mere in seconds and instantly moves to help.

Alex averts his gaze to the ground, his mind reeling at what Newt had just said. It was clearly a threat, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Alex was downright terrified at what might happen if Elle doesn't recover from this.

He might as well kiss his ass goodbye if that's the case.

"Alex and Minho," Alby called out, his voice tight. "We need to talk. Now."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ELLE'S POV**

 _She is sitting on a bed in the corner of a rather small room._

 _It almost resembles a prison. The walls are concrete and the floors cement. All the room holds is two small beds that are attached the wall. There is no toilet or sink. There are no windows either._

 _However, there is a light dangling from the center of the ceiling._

 _There is a door, but it's closed and locked._

 _Elle is sitting on the bed criss cross. Right in front of her is a boy who is mocking her position._

 _ **Newt.**_

 _Elle looks up at him through her lashes. She drinks in his appearance. He is clothed in a gray long sleeved shirt with black pants with gray slip on shoes. His hair looks like usual; which is his, as Elle would describe it, messy, sexy bed head look. He doesn't even have to try with his hair and it always looks good._

 _Newt is gazing down at her, love and adoration filling his eyes and a small smile decorating his face. In seconds her heart begins to pound against her chest and the butterflies in her stomach are going absolutely crazy._

 _ **Her love for this boy was overwhelming.**_

 _Elle reaches forth and gently brushes her fingers against his hip. Almost immediately she feels him stiffen under her touch. Elle can't help the frown that tugs on the corners of her mouth._

 _"That was, hands down, one of the scariest moments of my life," Elle confesses, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I'd thought I'd lost you."_

 _She begins to think the incident, how it had almost claimed both her and Newt's life. One man nearly took away the one person that mattered most to her. But they had been lucky and survived._

 _ **They had the scars to prove it.**_

 _Newt, using his free hand, cups her face and caress her cheek. Elle's eyes flutter shut as she relishes in his loving touch._

 _"I know." Newt whispers softly. "But we fought and we're still here, Els. It's always been the two of us and that will never change."_

 _Elle grins at this. She leans forward and snakes an arm around his neck, running her fingers through the short blonde hair at the nape of his neck. Newt meets her halfway and brushes his lips against hers._

 _"I love you," Elle murmurs._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _And just like that, he presses his lips to hers. Newt wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her chest flush against his. Newt's other hand remains cupping her cheek. Elle places her hand on his side, grasping the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer, if that was even possible._

 _However, their perfect moment was short lived._

 _Newt and Elle pull apart as they hear the sound of the door slamming into the wall. Newt whirls around, as his back had been facing the door. Elle peers over his shoulder and her eyes widened when seeing four security guards wandering in and behind them are Thomas and Teresa._

 _"What's going on?" Elle's questions, scrambling to her feet._

 _Two security guards behind heading towards her. Elle doesn't even have time to react when suddenly they each reach out and grab an arm of hers, holding her in place. Elle struggles under their hold, not understanding what's going on and why they're doing this._

 _And most importantly,_ _ **why are Thomas and Teresa not doing anything?**_

 _"Hey!" Newt protests, grabbing one of the security guard's arms that hold Elle. "Get your bloody hands off her, you bastard!"_

 _"Newt!"_

 _Elle watches in horror as the remaining two security guards head straight for Newt. They grab his arms and begin leading him towards the door, though he puts up one hell of a fight. Elle continues to fight against the two guards holding her. She just wants to escape and rescue Newt. In less than a minute they have him carried out of the room and out of sight._

 _Elle's heart drops to the pit of her stomach and she feels physically sick._

 _ **Why? Why are they doing this to him? To her?**_

 _"Newt!" Elle screams after him. "Where the hell are you taking him? Newt!"_

 _Thomas steps into the room, his eyes averted to the ground._

 _"Tommy?" Elle calls out, her voice laced with panic. "Please, you have to stop them. Please!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Elle. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I really do." Thomas speaks, his voice barely audible. "But it had to be done. We had no other choice."_

 _Elle is speechless, her body gripped with both shock and fear. As she stares at Thomas, Elle tries to understand exactly what he means. Terrible thoughts and images begin to flash in her mind as she considers what might happen to Newt. Where did they take him? Would be okay?_

 _ **Would she ever see him again?**_

 _Elle's mind doesn't even register the guards letting her go. Her knees buckle under her weight and she finds herself collapsing to the ground, but she feels no pain. Her body is numb. She doesn't even realize they had left until she looks to the door and sees it shut._

 _ **She is alone.**_

 _Elle curls up into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. She buries her face into her knees and begins sobbing like her heart is broken._

 _She is absolutely hysterical._

 _Only one thought kept running through her mind._

 _ **He's gone.**_

* * *

 **Alright, so I understand that before the Maze/Glade, they had other names. Their actual names. Well, I can't think of other names for Elle or Newt, so I'm just going to stick with Elle and Newt.**

 **It's just easier for me that way.**

 **Anyways, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. To me, it's kind of crappy. But I hope you guys like it!**

 **On a side note, you guys should check out the song Knocking On Heaven's Door by Raign. It's so damn amazing. I've associated with Newt and Elle.**


	12. T W E L V E

_**12  
**_

 _Elle finds herself standing, once again, in the room that resembles a prison._

 _She has been here for weeks; alone. Teresa had tried to come in and speak with her, but Elle was having no part of it and told her to leave. Elle didn't even bat an eye nor did she feel bad for sending her away. As far as Elle was concerned, Teresa deserved it._

 _Staff had come in and given her food or allowed for her to shower and take bathroom breaks, per usual. But in terms of the food, Elle wasn't eating all the much, for she didn't have an appetite. At times even the mere smell of food turned her stomach._

 _As for the showers, she kept with her usual routine._

 _All she waited for was to hear something; anything about Newt. But that certainly wasn't the case._

 _As the days dragged on by, her hope began to dwindled bit by bit._

 _She was never going to see him again and her friends had been the ones to take him from her. She had been forced to watch as they ripped Newt away from her life in the blink of an eye and there was absolutely nothing she could have done to stop it._

 _ **That had killed her the most.**_

 _All of a sudden the door swung open, revealing the last two people Elle ever wanted to see._

 _Thomas and Teresa._

 _Elle looks over at them, her face void of emotion. She just stares at them, wondering why the hell they're here. They could fall of the face of the earth for all she cared. Or, to keep this less morbid, they could walk back out that door and out of her life. She didn't need them, especially after everything that had happened._

 _"Elle?" Teresa called out, her voice laced with hesitation._

 _Elle doesn't respond._

 _"Elle, please." Thomas pleads, his voice strained. "I need you listen to me. I need for you to understand all of this, alright?"_

 _When Elle doesn't answer, he sees this as an opportunity to continue._

 _"_ _ **WICKED**_ _approached Teresa and I and told us both that they had finished all their experiments on Newt and that he no longer had a purpose. Ava had told us to rid of him because some information had come back indecipherable. So instead of trying to figure it out, they had given up."_

 _"What does that mean?" Elle wondered aloud. She hated talking to them, but she needed answers and at this point, these two were the only ones who could help._

 _Thomas and Teresa shared a look._

 _"That means they wanted us to kill him, Elle."_

 _Elle's blood ran cold and her body grew numb._ _ **Did they mean they had...?**_

 _"No,_ _ **no!**_ _" Teresa took a few steps towards her, but stopped inches away. "I couldn't kill my best friends boyfriend. No way. I'd never forgive myself. So we thought of a plan. With the help of the some of our other friends, we manage to send Newt up into the Maze. But he had to go through the same routine as the rest. His memory was wiped, but that was for his own safety and protection."_

 _"When Ava noticed he was a part of it, she tried to interfere." Thomas explained. "She saw he was depressed and hated everything about the Maze. So with a bit of a push, she had him climb the Ivy vines on the Maze walls and jump. She wanted Newt to kill himself."_

 _"But it didn't work." Teresa chimed in. "He survived. He broke his leg, but he kept going. It was incredible and Ava saw that. Her interest in him grew and she decided to let him be. She was actually pleased with Thomas and I for keeping him alive. So_ _ **please**_ _, Elle, you have to forgive us for everything. I was only doing what I had to do in order to keep you and him safe. Ava threatened to turn the tables on Thomas if we didn't listen and this seemed like the best-"_

 _Before anyone could process what was going on, Elle hurried over to Teresa and pulled her into the biggest hug possible. She felt the tears being to prickle her eyes, but they were happy tears._

 _She had blamed Thomas and Teresa for taking away Newt, when in reality they had done all of this just to keep him safe; to keep him alive._

 _ **She would never be able to thank them enough.**_

 _"Thank you, T." Elle mumbled, her voice cracking. "Thank you so much."_

 _Teresa wrapped her arms around Elle and hugged her back._

 _"No need to thank me." Teresa assured her. "You'd of done the same for me."_

 _Teresa pulled away, tears in her eyes as well. Both girls laughed and wiped their tears. Elle then turned her attention on Thomas and pulled him in for a hug as well. She thanked him for everything had done like she had Teresa._

 _"You're welcome, Elle."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elle has another dream. Yet again it's about_ _ **WICKED.**_ _It's a few years later._

 _In this one she is in the same room, only it appears to be in worse condition then what it had been._

 _Elle is clothed in a gray tank, dark washed slim fitted jeans and navy blue shoes. She has her hair up in a ponytail in order to keep it out of her face during the experiments she will be participating in today. Her days have been the same._

 _The door opens at the same time, only this time it's Thomas who comes darting in, his eyes wide; alert and his breathing labored. His hair is sticking up every which way and his clothes look as though he just got up and threw on the first thing he saw._

 _Before Elle has time to question it, Thomas hurries over and snatches her wrist. He begins leading her out of the room and down a long corridor. They pass a few staff, but none of them seem to pay much attention to her or Thomas._

 _"I need you to listen and not interrupt, okay?"_

 _Elle nods._

 _Thomas stops and takes in his surroundings, to check and see if anyone is present. When he sees they're alone, Thomas reaches in a bag and takes out a blanket. He tosses it Elle who catches it._

 _"What's this for?"_

 _Thomas steps forward, grasping her shoulders. He looks straight at her._

 _"I have a way to sneak you into the Box." Thomas begins. "We will use that blanket to hide you. You will be in the Box with another boy, his name is Alex. You will be sent up into the Maze with the rest; with Newt."_

 _Elle is speechless. Her heart picks up from the mention of Newt._

 _ **She had missed him so much.**_

 _"But there's just one thing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"For your protection and mine, you won't remember us ever having this conversation."_

 _Elle stares at him with a furrowed brow and lips pursed. She doesn't understand how Thomas is just going to make her forget this conversation. It's not that easy._

 _"Take care of yourself, Elle."_

 _Elle wants to shout at him to wait. She wants to ask him why all of this is happening and how he's managed to find a way onto the Box for her. What would happen if she got caught? Won't WICKED notice her absence? How it all of this even possible. Elle has so many questions._

 _Before she can ask even once, all of a sudden she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything goes black._

 _"_ _ **Elle!**_ _"_

 _She is surrounded by darkness. Elle is unable to make out anything in front of her; not even her hand._

 _"Elle!"_

 _She spins around on her heel, trying to locate the familiar voice calling out to her._

 _"You_ _ **need**_ _to wake up!"_

 _Elle racks her brain, trying to figure out who is talking to her. She definitely recognizes the voice, but for some reason she just can't put a finger on it._

 _ **Newt?**_

 _ **Thomas?**_

 _ **Teresa?**_

 _ **Minho?**_

 _ **Chuck?**_

 _ **Alby?**_

 _"I had the bug attack you in the Maze." The male voice explains. "I needed you to_ _ **remember**_ _._ _But now that you do, you_ _ **have**_ _to get up!"_

 _All of a sudden it hits her like a ton of bricks. She stumbles back, but catches her footing._

 _ **Thomas!**_

 _"Thomas?" Elle calls out._

 _"Wake up." Thomas tells her, his voice hard._

 _"What?"_

 _"Wake up." He repeats, his voice raising a bit._

 _"I-I can't, Thomas."_

 _"Yes you_ _ **can**_ _." He tells her. "Now_ _ **wake up!**_ _"_

 _Elle squeezes her eyes shut, attempting to will herself to wake up. However, it doesn't work as she planned and Elle finds herself still standing in the darkness._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _"I'm trying!" Elle shouts back, growing frustrated._

 _"Try_ _ **harder**_ _, Elle!" Thomas is yelling now. "_ _ **Wake up!**_ _"_

 _She repeats the process, only it proves pointless._ _ **How is she supposed to wake herself up?**_

 _"Wake up!"_

 _"I'm trying,_ _ **back off!**_ _"_

 _"Try harder!"_

 _Elle falls to her knees and runs her fingers through her hair, tugging at the stands in frustration. She shuts her eyes and beginning biting down on her lip. The taste of blood fills her mouth._

 _"Wake up, Elle!"_

 _Elle feels Thomas now standing right next to her, his hot breath fanning across her ear._

 _"I_ _ **need**_ _you to wake up."_

Elle jolts awake, her eyes fluttering open. Her heart is pounding against her chest and her hair is sticking to her forehead from sweat. Elle takes in her surroundings and soon realizes she's back at the Glade. She is lying on a bed within the Homestead.

Elle soon spots Jeff and Clint looking at her with wide eyes. Jeff is first to speak.

"It's alright, Elle." Jeff reassures her. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

 **Holy crap, this was hard to write. I had this planned out and I hope everyone understands what exactly is going on. Long story short, Thomas is the one who puts Elle in the Maze.**

 **Ooooh, interesting, ya?**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorited and followed my story. You have no idea how much that means to me. So thank you! 3**

 **Anyways, like always, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	13. T H I R T E E N

_**13**_

"You had us worried for a minute there, Elle," Clint explained softly. "But luckily you pulled through."

Elle simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Since she had woken up, all she could think about was her dreams and had happened. She thought of Newt and how they confessed to loving each other. They had been together before all of this and the fact Elle knew that now was surreal.

Her heart had chased after the same boy she was already in love with. She had fallen in love with him all over again in such a short amount of time.

Perhaps her heart had just been leading her home.

 _Home was with Newt, the boy she was completely and utterly in love with._

 _It would explain why I felt such a strong connection with him._ Elle thought to herself.

Elle also couldn't help but think of Thomas and Teresa. Thomas had been her friend from the very moment they arrived at WICKED and was Newt's best friend. Teresa, on the other hand, had shown her around and made her feel welcome. She had made sure Elle was alright and was always there if she needed her.

Teresa was her best friend. And as Elle sat here, she began to miss her. _A lot._

Teresa had always rooted for Elle and Newt. She had been their biggest supporter and whenever they got in an argument, Teresa was sure to bring them together again. It never failed. Teresa always said that they would be together till the end. She had all the faith in the world with them, even when they didn't have faith in their relationship themselves.

"Elle?"

Elle shook her head clear of thoughts. She looked in the direction in which her name was being called and she soon found herself staring into the familiar face of Alby. He had concerned written all over his features.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested in her well-being.

"I feel pretty good, to be honest." Elle confessed, telling the complete truth. "Sure I'm a little sore, but I imagine that's to be expected."

"Yeah, it is." Alby assured her. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, honestly."

There was a pregnant pause. Elle could tell that Alby, Clint and Jeff didn't believe her for a second. However, she was being honest. She felt a little sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. At this point and time, all Elle wanted to do was stand up and walk out of the Homestead and get some fresh air.

And she wanted to find Newt, but that was completely beside the point.

Alby ended up questioning her again, but Elle assumed it was just to be sure. It didn't bother her at all. He cared and Elle was more than grateful for that. Elle couldn't help but pick up on the fact Alby seemed to want to ask her more, but decided against it. It piqued her curiosity at what it was, but she didn't bother bringing it up. As for Clint, he ended up informing her that she had been out for three days. Elle was altogether surprised by this. She had expected to have been out for a couple hours, perhaps a day at the longest. But definitely not three days.

 _That didn't even seem possible._

Once the initial shock wore off, Clint and Jeff came to an agreement that she could be released. However, before her feet even touched the floor, she had to promise them not to participate in any work related activities for at least a couple of days, considering her injuries.

"I promise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once Elle stepped foot outside, she inhaled the fresh air and quickly a smile decorated her face. She took in the beautiful blue sky and green grass. It was a lot better than being coped up in the Homestead. Elle found herself appreciating the Glade a little bit more.

Elle ended up locating Chuck. He had been just finishing up cleaning a hut and wandered out when he caught sight of Elle. It all happened very fast after that. Chuck dropped everything he had been holding and booked it towards her. Once close enough, Chuck threw his arms around her torso and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back, for she was happy to see him as well.

"I was so worried about you," Chuck began, his voice rushed. "Everyone was afraid you weren't going to make it. I started to think the worst and once that starts, there's no stopping it. Alex got in a lot of trouble. Oh man, you should have seen it. I've never seen Alby so angry before. I swear, he was so close to punching him. Newt was ready to attack Alex as well. Alby had to hold him back. But yeah, Alex ended up getting sent to the Slammer. He put up one—"

"Whoa, Chuck," Elle laughed at his rumbling. "Slow down. Why did Alex get in trouble?"

"He broke one of the rules," Chuck told her, as though it one of the most obvious thing in the world. "He ran off in the Maze and Minho had to chase him down. You were left alone and everything happened. Honestly, Alex is lucky he only got two days in the Slammer. They could have banished him if they really wanted to. If Newt had been in charge, that's probably what would've happened."

"Why would you say that?"

Elle noted how just by the mere mention of Newt's name her heart picked up and her palms grew sweaty. He wasn't even in sight and already Elle was affected by him.

"Seriously?" Chuck deadpanned. "Are you blind? Newt likes you as more than a friend, duh. Shuck, everyone, clearly aside from you, can see it. Newt is a calm person. He is the rational one in the Glade, but once you arrived, all that was thrown out the window. He reacts without really thinking when it comes to you. It's gonna get him in trouble one day, I just know it..."

 _He had always been a calm person, even when we were kids._ Elle thought to herself. _He was always the one who would tell me to take a step back and reevaluate the situation._

"...he was with you the whole time, did they tell you that? He never left your bedside." Chuck broke through her thoughts. "He even slept there. It was weird. It was a struggle to even get him to shower. He was so afraid that he'd leave you and something would happen."

 _...what?_

"He stayed with me the whole time?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

Elle rolled her eyes at his answer. Such a typical Chuck response.

Elle didn't know what to think when learning this. That was something the old Newt, her Newt would have done. But this Newt had only know her for a couple of weeks, almost a month. Did she mean that much to him? Elle couldn't deny that she had fallen for him during that time, so why couldn't there be a possibility that he might have fallen for her? It's not impossible.

 _Maybe his heart just knew, like hers._

"Thank bloody heavens."

Elle barely had time to register the sentence before she was being tackled into backwards hug. Newt's arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and just held her.

 _It felt so right. This is how it's supposed to be._

Elle placed her hands over his. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, taking it in. She felt the familiar warmth spread through her body and the tingles. Her heart swelled with love. Old feelings began to stir inside of her as she remembered the moments they had shared together prior the Maze; before all of it had been ripped away.

 _God, I am completely in love with this boy._ Elle thought to herself.

Newt pulled away. Elle took this opportunity to spin on her heel and face him. She peered up through her lashes and grinned. Newt grinned right along with her.

And in that moment, it was the two of them. _Nothing else mattered._

He reached forth and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I was so worried about you," Newt told her, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I had never been more terrified in my life. When I saw you being carried out of the Maze I nearly lost it. If I'm being honest, I wanted to kill Alex. If Alby hadn't of stopped me, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Elle grabbed Newt's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Let me be clear about one thing," Newt began, his voice hard. "You will never enter that Maze again, alright? You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack and I'm not sure I can survive another one. So please, for me, just stick to being a Slopper. At least this way I know you're safe."

Elle bit her lip in order to keep herself from laughing. _He's just so damn cute._

All Elle could think about was making Newt hers again. She wanted to be able to call him hers. She wanted to be able to kiss whenever she felt like it and for him to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything would be alright, even if it was a lie.

Elle began to think back to some of their special moments. She thought of the first time he had confessed to being in love with her. They had been lying on her roof, under the stars, and he blurted it out. His face had got beet red and he quickly grew nervous. Elle simply responded by kissing him and confessing her love for him as well. She then remembered the moment he had woken up in the hospital and Elle gave him shit for risking his life simply because of her. Newt told that if he could go back, he'd do it all the same. As long as it met he'd still get to see her beautiful face everyday.

There were so many moments that Elle remembered and each one made her fall in love with him that much more. Her love for this boy was overwhelming; it consumed her.

Before Elle can really register what she's doing, all of a sudden she leans up and presses her lips against his. The second her lips met his, fireworks went off inside of her.

 _It was just the two of them. No one else._

Just as quick as it happened, Newt pulled away as though he had been burned. Elle didn't even get a chance to say anything as he spun around on his heel and darted away.

It was like she had been slapped in the face.

Elle's knees buckled and she fell the ground, unable to hold herself up. She tried to understand what happened; what had gone wrong. She had hoped that the moment they kissed, everything would right itself. She had prayed he would feel their connection and realize it's meant to be.

Only that wasn't the case.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle had went to Chuck for support. He had welcomed her with opens arms. When seeing the look on her face, Chuck decided to drop everything and take her out to the woods to talk.

Elle agreed and they began walking.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. They had spotted a wooden log and sat down on it. Elle curled up into the sweatshirt that she still wore of Newt's. She relished in the warmth it provided and the fact it smelt like him.

Her and Chuck had talked for a bit, their topics ranging from subject-to-subject. She had discovered that Chuck had been working on something for when he would finally see his parents after they escaped this Maze, but he refused to show Elle until he was finished. He told Elle that he misses his parents more than anything, even though he can't remember who they are or what they even look like. He has a vision in his head and he holds onto that. It's what keeps him going.

As Chuck confided in her, Elle decided she needed to tell someone about her dreams.

"Chuck," Elle began, speaking softly. "I need to tell you something."

"What it is?"

"Well, you know how I was unconscious for three days?"

"Yeah." Chuck looked at her, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I had these dreams, Chuck." Elle confessed. "They made me remember things about my past; before I even entered the Glade."

Chuck doesn't speak and Elle takes that as a sign to continue.

"I was in this room. It was almost like a prison. I was in there with Newt. We-we were together. We confessed our love for each other and talked about these scars that we had received. I had known him since I was child. I don't know how, but I just remember." Elle tells him. "We confessed our love for each other, but we were interrupted. These guards ended up coming in and whisking him away. I pleaded and begged for them to let him go, but they didn't listen. That was the last time I saw him."

Elle averted her gaze to the ground and licked her lips before continuing.

"These two other people, Thomas and Teresa, had been responsible. They had been told to kill Newt because he had been a part of some tests and the results came back, but they didn't make any sense. So this woman, her name was Ava, told Thomas and Teresa to rid of Newt. Only they couldn't do that. So they figured out a way to send him up into the Box in order to save his life. But when Ava discovered this, she tried to rid of him within the Maze. She saw he was depressed and went with it. She had him climb up the ivy vines on the Maze walls and jump. But he survived."

"That would explain his limp." Chuck chimed in, his voice sounding far away.

"Yeah, exactly. But when Ava realized he lived, her fascination grew and she wanted him alive. So she did. But then I began the one to partake in all the experiments. But, you see, this is where it gets weird. I don't remember what exactly the experiments were. I remember the facility in which all this took place, but I don't remember what went on. All I seem to recall is Newt and what we shared together. I also remember Thomas and Teresa."

"Thomas?" Chuck almost seemed to be testing out his name. "Teresa?"

"They were my friends. Teresa was my best friend, as a matter of fact. Thomas was Newt's best friend. They were inseparable. So a few years later, Thomas ends up approaching me and telling me that he has a way to get me in the Glade to be with Newt. He is the one who sneaks me on the Box, but he had to wipe my memory in order to keep me safe. And that's all I remember."

There is a pregnant pause. Chuck seems to be taking in all this information and it was a lot.

"So," Chuck finally speaks. "Do you remember anything else? Like why we're here or who exactly the people are that put us here? Is there a way out? Are we trapped here forever?"

"As much as I wished I did, I don't remember any of it." Elle admitted. "I don't know why we're here or if there is a way out. I do remember that the facility is called WICKED and the head woman is Ava Paige. But that's it. I'm sorry, I know you were hoping for more."

"No, it's alright." Chuck assured her, sounding sincere. "One step at a time. At least you remember something. That's better than nothing."

"Yeah, you're right." Elle told him. "But this can't ever leave the two of us, okay? You need to promise me that you'll keep this a secret."

Elle looked to Chuck, who was staring right back at her.

"I promise."

 _Elle never doubted him for a second._

* * *

 **So Newt rejected Elle. What do you think about that?**

 **Two updates in one day! Woo! I'm rocking it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	14. F O U R T E E N

_**14**_

Elle didn't want to get up. As a matter of fact, she would have been perfectly happy to just lay in her hammock all day and do absolutely nothing. She had no desire to move and at least this way Elle could avoid particular individuals that she just wasn't up to facing.

 _The first one being Newt._

Since everything happened yesterday, Newt had avoided her like the plague. She had mustered up enough courage at one point and just decided to go for it and approach him, only that backfired as Newt took one look at her, turned around and scrambled away. He ended up just leaving the two Gladers whom he had been chatting with wondering both what the hell had happened and where he'd gone.

Elle felt as though her heart had been ripped out from her chest and stomped on repeatedly.

But as Elle lay there, she realized that she needed to get her ass up and face the day. She couldn't hide away forever. The truth of the fact was Newt had rejected her and she now had to learn to continue on without him by her side. It was going to be difficult, but she'll find a way to manage.

Elle eventually stopped up and went straight for the showers. She quickly stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water trickle down her body. She relished in the warmth. The water allowed her to drown out the voice in the back of her head that refused to shut up; the one that refused to quit thinking of Newt.

It had been the one to keep her up most of the shucking night.

Once finished, Elle swiftly got dressed. Using one of the vines she from the Maze, she tied up hair back and out of her face. As she glanced down at herself, Elle began to wonder what she looked like. She remembered, from having been stung by that bug, that she had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She could remember, so clearly, that Newt used to comment on the color of her eyes and how beautiful they were. He'd tell her all the time. But, since being in the Glade, had Elle let herself go? She never really stopped to think about her appearance all that much, but now it was beginning to worry her.

 _Was she still as beautiful to Newt?_

 _I guess that's all that really matters._ Elle thought to herself. _His opinion was all she cared about._

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Elle stepped outside. A thought flooded her mind immediately. She began to think of the Box and how Chuck had explained to her that if the Gladers wanted to request a certain item, they had to write it down on a piece of paper and toss it inside. Elle started to think of some things. For one, she'd like some hair ties. She would also like some feminine products, as she is a girl after all. As Elle considered all her desired items, she headed over to where the notes were and jotted them down quickly as they came. There were only a few.

When she was done, Elle wandered over the Box and placed her note inside.

Soon enough a hand reached out and grasped her shoulder. Elle suppressed a shriek that threatened to escape as she spun around, only to find herself staring into the familiar face of James.

 _What does he want?_

Elle stepped back, allowing his hand to fall loosely at his side. She certainly didn't want his grimy hands coming anywhere near her, especially after what had happened the first day she had arrived. He had made a horrible first impression and that stuck with Elle.

 _He didn't give her any reason to feel otherwise._

James lifted a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Uh, can we talk?" He asked, clearly anxious.

Elle wanted to tell him to get the hell away from her, but there was something inside of her that reframed. As she glanced at her fellow Glader, Elle couldn't help but feel a bit sad for him. There were huge bags under his eyes and if she had to guess, he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in a while. His lips were dry and cracked and he just looked all around awful.

Without giving it much thought, Elle responded.

"Sure."

 _She just hoped he wouldn't make her regret it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

James ended up leading them to wooden log her and Chuck had been at last night. Elle assumed it was a common Glader spot, for it made the most sense. He took a sit and Elle sat down afterwards, though she made sure to put a bit of distance between them.

She still didn't trust him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elle probed.

James jumped right in.

"This has been weighing on my mind a lot," He confessed, sounding sincere. "I needed to get it off my chest. So here it goes. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you the first day you arrived at the Glade. I was a Slinthead and I acted poorly. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I scarred you. When I heard about everything that had happened with my bud, Jackson, I was disgusted. I couldn't believe he'd sink so low and do something like that to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

Elle wasn't all that surprised that James and Jackson were friends. However, she guilt pressed against her chest as she considered that James had lost a friend. That, in itself, is almost unbearable and to find out that your friend had been banished for harming another Glader would be devastating.

"I'm sorry about Jackson." Elle murmured.

"What? Why?" James seemed stunned by this. "There's nothing to be sorry about. He made his choice and because of that, he suffered the consequences. He deserved everything he had comin' to him. After I heard, I disowned him as a friend. I didn't want to associate myself with that klunk."

Even as James sat there and spewed out how Jackson had deserved it and he no longer called him a friend, Elle could see the pain and agony etched in his features. He was still suffering from this and that was completely understandable. No one is expected to get over a death of a friend fast, no matter what may have happened. It's a healing process and James was still coping.

"Thank you for apologizing." Elle told him, while reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "I really appreciate that. I want you to know that I forgive you for everything."

"Really?" A sparkle of hope twinkled in his eyes. "Oh, that's so awesome. Thanks, Elle. You have no idea how much that means to me. I've been trying to step up and talk to you, but it's just been so hard. And then with all that happened-oh, speaking of that, how are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks." Though her heart was slowly breaking into pieces.

"Good, good." James said, nodding his head. "I'm happy to hear that."

They spoke for a few more minutes. Elle had asked James how he was doing and he was honest, which pleased Elle to know that he trusted her enough to confide in her. He admitted that her forgiveness was going to make one hell of a different.

She grinned at that.

Elle, after sometime, stood up. James followed suit. He was just about to open his mouth to speak, only he gets cut off when Elle's gaze flickered past his shoulder and landed on Newt, who evidently, was heading this way. Elle felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and she grew nauseous.

 _She was a bundled of nerves._

As he moved closer, Elle noticed that a look of determination had taken over his features.

 _He's probably going to banish me._ Elle thought to herself. _At least this way he doesn't have to look at my ugly face every day of the week._

 _At least this way I no longer have to suffer._

opens her mouth to defend herself for yesterday. She wants to tell him that she reacted without really thinking and she is sorry for everything. She wanted to plead and beg for him to forgive her and let them go back to the way they were.

Elle was sure of one thing. _She'd much rather have him as a friend than nothing at all._

Rather than her spilling her heart to him, she met with his lips crashing into hers. Elle stumbled back, but Newt wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Elle snaked an arm around his neck and melted into his touch; into his kiss.

 _In that perfectly blissful single moment, it was just her and the boy she loved._

She forgot the fact James was standing right behind them, witnessing the entire thing. She forgot that just yesterday she had been rejected by the same boy kissing her right now. She forgot that they were stuck inside a Maze and, as of now, they have no way out.

Newt pulled away, leaving Elle to wish it had lasted a little bit longer.

Newt removed his arm from around her waist and lifted his hand to cup her cheeks, allowing him to tint her head up and gaze into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday," Newt whispered softly. "I was caught off guard and I ran like a coward. When I talked about how I nearly lost it when seeing you being carried out of the Maze, I should have added that it was in that very moment that I finally admitted to myself just how much I cared about you." He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "You mean a lot to me, Elle. More than I'm bloody willingly to admit myself."

Elle laughs, a genuine laugh. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but they're not _sad_ tears. _No._ They're _happy_ ones. A grin decorates her face as she stares up at Newt.

"Elle, I want _this_ ; I want _us._ " He revealed. "So please, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

This was surreal. Elle almost wanted to pinch herself just to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that." Elle told him, while leaning into kiss him once more. "And yes, of course!"

 _Elle would, hands down, have to say this was the best day thus far in the Glade._

* * *

 **They are finally together! Yay!*Does little happy dance*  
**

 **Do you think it was too soon or no? Let me know. I was a bit worried about having them get together, considering what happened in the last chapter. But then I started writing this and it just felt right.**

 **I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. They've made me so happy. I am more than thrilled to hear that you all are enjoying the story just as much as am when writing it.**

 **Soooooooooooo, let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you all so much!  
**

 **xo :)**


	15. F I F T E E N

**15**

"I was thinking," Chuck started, breaking the silence. "You should tell Alby about your dreams and what you remember. I get you want to keep it a secret, but I'm not too sure. They deserve the truth."

Elle nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, while casting her gaze to the ground.

"You're right." Elle reluctantly agreed. "I shouldn't keep something this big from them."

Chuck was right, there was no doubting that. She remembered things from before the Maze and they really did deserve to know. Sure she didn't have answers as to why they're here or what the purpose behind all of it, but at least she could enlighten them on a bit of what she recalled.

Elle was just afraid of one thing. _She didn't want to scare Newt away._

"How about this?" Elle suggested, turning to face Chuck. "If you let me have this day to just celebrate the fact I finally got my guy back, I will tell them, alright? Just give me this day. Please, Chuck."

"Okay, fine. You can have this day to celebrate."

"Thanks, Chaz."

"Chaz?"

"My new nickname for you," Elle declared. "So you better get used to it, 'cause I like it."

Chuck furrowed his brow and stuck out his bottom lip. Elle assumed he was lost in thought, however she didn't quite understand why. She just continued to stare at him with a confused look on her face, waiting for him to speak and provide answers.

"Bell." Chuck finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Your nickname will be Bell." Chuck informed her, sounding determined. "If you want to call me Chaz, then I will call you Bell."

Elle tapped a finger to her chin, pretending to think it over. Honestly she liked it. She liked how it set her apart from everyone else.

"Deal."

In a matter of seconds, Chuck stood up and began doing this crazy little dance. He jutted his hip out from side-to-side and placed both hands on his hips. He was moving his body and twirling around. He even threw his arms up above his head and moved them along with the rest of his body.

Elle bit her lip to prevent from laughing.

"What are you doing, Chaz?'

"I'm doing a happy dance," Chuck said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Many reasons. You and Newt are finally together, we're alive and we have nicknames for each other. So why not celebrate?"

Elle nodded in agreement and hurried to her feet. She began dancing herself. She swayed her hips back and forth and danced like no one was watching. At this point she didn't even care if they were. It was a good day and nothing would ruin it.

Elle and Chuck continued to dance for what felt like forever. Eventually they grew tired and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Elle was gasping for air, trying to refill her lungs and from her viewpoint, Chuck was appearing to do the same. Her legs were burning and her arms sore from having whipped them around every which way.

Elle turned to face Chuck. She lifted an arm and poked the side of his face, gaining his attention. Chuck looked over at her and the second their eyes made contact, Elle and Chuck burst out laughing. Elle clutched her stomach as the tears strolled down her cheeks. She couldn't even catch her breath for she was laughing so hard. The muscles in her stomach began to hurt, but she just couldn't stop.

This lasted for a good few minutes. When they were done, they both lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Oh god," Elle gasped out. "It hurts."

Silence fell over them like a blanket. Elle found herself getting lost in the beautiful blue sky and the sun blaring down on her, keeping her toasty warm. She was far too tired to even move and began thinking that perhaps she would just lay here all day. The Gladers could walk around or step over her. She'd be quite alright with that.

Chuck would more than likely agree with her.

As Elle thought of Chuck, her first immediate thought was that she considered him a best friend. He had been there for her through all of it. He had helped her to fit in and made her feel welcome. He was always ready to talk or listen if she needed him. In all honesty, she couldn't ask for anyone better. She was beyond lucky and as Elle lay here, she started to realize just how lucky she was.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck responded.

"Thank you for everything." Elle told him. "You've always been there for me. You really are my best friend, Chaz."

Elle turned her head to look at him. He was gazing up at the sky, but a grin decorated his face.

"I've always wanted a best friend," Chuck expressed to her. "I guess now I can say I have one."

Elle couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, how should we tell them?"

Elle glanced over at Newt, only to find him staring straight ahead with a far away look in his eye and not even paying attention. Elle took in him. She took in his chiseled jawline, the sharp curve of his nose and his soft, defined lips that were just oh-so-kissable. Her eyes traveled up to meet his deep brown ones. They were so easy to get lost in. And then there was his sandy blonde hair. Elle wanted nothing more but to reach up and run her hand through it, to feel the soft strands between her fingers.

Everything about this boy was _handsome._

And he was all _hers._

"Newt?" Elle called out once again, gaining his attention.

"I'm sorry." He said. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you how you wanted to tell everyone." Elle explained.

"I haven't got a clue." Newt admitted, his brow furrowed. "What do you think?"

"I'm gonna leave it up to you." Elle declared, leaving Newt with the burden.

"What? No, that's not fair." Newt countered, stopping and bringing her to a halt. "Why me?"

Elle merely shrugged, for she didn't have a justifiable answer. It just made things easier on her to let Newt worry about it, as awful as that may sound.

As she watched Newt, all of a sudden a mischievous look spread across his face. Elle didn't know what to think. But before she could even speak, Newt tugged on her hand and pulled her towards him. She stumbled into his chest, however he snaked an arm around her waist to steady her. Elle cocked an eyebrow at him, wanting to know what was going on. Rather than answering her, Newt leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back with everything she had.

He ended up pulling away and moving his lips to her ear.

"I could just kiss you in front of everyone." Newt whispered, his hot breath fanning across her ear.

Elle felt a blush crawl up her neck. Rolling her eyes, she playfully shoved him back. He lost his balance for a moment, but manage to regain his footing. As he did, Newt threw his head back and his body began to shake in laughter.

A smile graced her lips as she listened to him laugh. She liked seeing him this way; so carefree.

"I was going for something a bit more subtle." Elle told him.

Newt recovered, but still had a massive grin on his face. He simply shook his head at her.

"I like my idea way more." He confessed. "After all, you did leave it up to me."

"Don't make me regret my decision."

"Never."

Elle and Newt continued towards the tables for breakfast. Newt still seemed to find his suggestion funny, whereas Elle just simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at this antics. She wouldn't put him past him to do something like that. The Newt she knew before the Maze had been like that.

As they approached, Elle turned around and began walking backwards to face Newt. She jabbed a finger into his chest, lightly.

"Don't even think about it, Newt." Elle warned him. "We'll just announce it to our friends and not make a grand entrance, alright?"

Newt draped an arm around her shoulders and spun her around to face the front. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and held her close.

"Whatever you say, love."

Elle heart speed up when hearing the nickname he had given her. She absolutely loved it.

They wandered over to their usual table and plopped down. Elle noticed that most were here. The only one who seemed to be absent was Minho and Elle couldn't help but wonder where he was. She had been meaning to talk with him, since the last time they had spoken was when they were out in the Maze. And well, that hadn't ended all that well.

As Newt and Elle sat down, the other sprang up from their seats. Elle jolted in her seat, for she was so caught off guard by this. She watched as they all move to stand on the table and began clapping their hands and cheering out loud, gaining attention.

"Bout damn time, you guys." Fry announced, his voice reaching everyone.

"Congratulations to the happy couple."

"We were wondering when the two of you would get together."

Elle can feel herself grow red from this. She then leans into Newt and buries her face into his chest. He holds her close and Elle can feel his chest vibrate with silent laughter.

He was _loving_ this.

She _wasn't._

All of a sudden they broke out into a chant. It just consisted of two names; Newt and Elle. Elle could feel the table shake under their weight and the sounds of others joining in behind her. She just snuggled more into Newt's chest, not daring to sneak a peek at what was going on around her.

After a good minute everyone settled down. When Elle felt it was safe, she finally lifted her head from Newt's chest and straightened. She looked to her friends, only to find them staring at her and Newt with smirks decorating their faces.

 _Elle only wanted to know one thing._

"How did you know?"

"Chuck." Frypan admitted, gesturing to said boy.

Elle looked to him, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. She had trusted him!

"Chuck!" Elle reprimanded. "I trusted you, shuck-face!"

Frypan glanced over at him, giving him a 'really?' look.

"What are you talkin' about?" Frypan questioned, clearly confused. "All I had asked you was how it was goin' and next thing I know, you're blurting it out. So don't blame me."

Elle could see that Fry wasn't mad at all. If anything, he appeared more amused by the situation. Elle looks to Chuck and sees a small blush creep up his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the table. Elle wasn't mad at him. No. If anything, she was disappointed that she wasn't able to share her exciting news with them first.

But it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Newt, on the other hand, found all of this hysterical. From beside her he was shaking with laughter, much like how he had when they were walking in. Other Gladers around the table joined in and Elle soon found herself cracking up.

Once everyone had calmed down, Zart used this opportunity to turn and face Fry.

"I won the bet." Zart enlightened Fry. "You own me, man."

"Don't remind me." Fry muttered, looking at his food and picking at it.

Elle didn't understand what was going on. What bet? When had all this happened?

"Bet?" Elle repeated, her gaze flickering between both boys.

"We had a bet going." Fry began to clarify. "I bet that you guys still wouldn't be together by the time the next Greenie arrived. Zart here," Fry gestured to him. "Said you guys would be together by then. So I lost. Now I've gotta cook this shuck-face whatever he wants."

Elle looked at them, baffled that they had bet on her and Newt. She didn't realize others had taken such an interesting in their budding friendship/eventual relationship. Although it made sense, considering she was the only girl in the Glade and nothing really interesting ever happened.

"Thanks for having such faith in our relationship, Fry." Newt joked.

Everyone began having their own discussions around the table. Elle listened in a on a few, but she began focusing more on the fact Minho still hadn't showed up. She wondered if he was alright. Anyone who knew Minho were aware on how much he loved food and would never miss out. Elle remembered the time he had scolded her for making him miss a few minutes of breakfast.

So the fact he wasn't here concerned Elle.

Elle was just about to open her mouth and question the other Gladers on his whereabouts when a body plops down next to her.

Elle looked over and is more than relieved to see it's Minho. As they made eye contact, he offered her a grin and Elle found herself grinning right back at him.

 _She had missed him._

Without giving him any warning, Elle moves into hug him. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes the klunk of him. Minho hugged her back.

Seconds later she pulled away. Before either of them could get a word in, Fry speaks.

"You better watch yourself, Minho." Fry warned, his voice laced with humor. "Elle's officially a taken woman now."

Minho looked over at her, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Seriously, Princess?" He asked for clarification.

Elle nodded and grins once more. She can't hold her excitement in. It's practically oozing out of her.

Minho's eyes shifted behind her, to Newt. He reached over and slapped him on the back.

"I knew it was gonna happen eventually." Minho confessed. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks, Minho."

Elle reached over and grabbed Newt's hand, lacing their fingers together. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drift around the table, taking everyone in. She sees the smiles on their faces and inwardly comments on how happy they are, considering.

 _It's about taking a bad situation and making it great._ Elle thought to herself. _These boys have certainly learned how to do that._

Elle's eyes land on Minho last. He caught her stare and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elle whispered, only loud enough for them to hear. "For-"

Minho cuts her off.

"I'm just happy you're alive and okay."

 _I couldn't ask for a better set of friends._ Elle thought to herself once more.

Offering Minho once last smile, Elle directed her attention back to the table.

"So," Chuck spoke loudly. "Who wants to hear a joke?"

* * *

 **I wanted to make this chapter a more funny, lighthearted and just not serious. I wanted them to relax and just enjoy everything. How do you guys think I did?**

 **Gah, I love Chuck. He's just so damn adorable.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	16. S I X T E E N

**Please read note at the end of chapter.**

* * *

 _ **16**_

 _Elle had never been happier._

It had been a few days since Elle and Newt had gotten together and since then, Elle found herself in a permanent good mood, despite the fact they still weren't any closer to finding a way out of the Maze. However, Elle managed to push all that to the back of mind. She was trying not to let it bother her as much and thus far it had been working rather well.

At this particular moment, Elle was sitting on the grass. Her legs were crossed and her elbows were propped up against her knees, while she had her chin resting between the both of her hands.

Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

Newt was working on the Garden, his face carved with determination. He had his white sweatshirt tied around his waist, giving Elle a rather amazing view, if she was being honest. Her eyes focused on his arms, which flexed each time he pulled weeds and worked on the fence surrounding the Garden. Every so often he'd raise his arm and wipe the sweat from his brow, nonetheless that caused him to smudge a bit of dirt across his forehead each time.

Elle could bit her lip to prevent laughter that bubbled up. She also had to admit it was cute.

"Get your ass back to work, you lazy shuck."

Elle blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to focus on what was going on. She cleared her head of whatever had been swirling in her mind and directed her attention to whoever had said that. She gazed up at Newt face, only to find him smirking at her.

Elle cleared her throat.

"I'm under strict orders by the doctor to not partake in any work, thank you very much."

Newt rolled his eyes, whilst his smirked altered into a smile.

Newt continued working. Elle assumed it was because he realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Besides," Elle spoke again. "I'm liking this much more."

Silent fell over them a blanket. Newt merely shook his head at her sentence. He finished up whatever had been doing, then turned to face her. He rested his arm on a piece of the fence and jutted his hip out a bit, settling into a relaxing position.

"I can see that," He commented, his voice held a playfulness to it. "You enjoy starin' at me like a bloody creep?"

Elle grinned, for she wasn't the least bit embarrassed that the fact she was caught. Hell, it was as though she was trying to be coy about it.

"I have staring privileges," Elle stated matter-of-factly. "Considering we're dating now."

Elle expected Newt to respond with something witty, but instead it was Zart who spoke.

"Oh man," Zart said, fighting back a smile. "Look what you got yourself into, Newt."

"Hey, what the hell does that mean, shuck-face?" Elle countered, a little offended.

Seconds later Newt broke out into laughter. He threw his head back and clutched his stomach as his body shook. Zart was quick to join in. She could see the tears rolling down their cheeks from here. She watched as the shovel Zart had been holding slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Elle peered down at the ground and began searching for something to throw at those two shanks. She ended up finding a small rock and stick. Elle tossed the rock in Zart's direction, whereas the stick flew towards Newt. Much to her surprise, they manage to dodge the items with ease.

Their laughter never wavered.

Elle began searching the ground again, locating new items. Only she stopped dead in her tracks a loud noise started blaring throughout the Maze. Elle jolted in her seat, for she was so taken back by the sound. She had heard it before, but it had felt like so long ago.

Elle looked to Newt, only to find him untying the sweatshirt from around his waist and throwing it on. Once done, he took off towards the Box, not bothering to say anything as he passed by. Zart followed suit, dropping everything instantly. Elle quickly scrambled to her feet and took off after them. She wandered over to the Box, where everyone was else was huddled.

She made her way towards Newt.

No one spoke. All that was heard was the ear piercing noise, all thanks to the Box. Elle began to wonder what-more so, who-would be in the Box. She knew it was going to be another Glade, but Elle hoped that it would be a girl. She'd love to be able to talk with another girl, considering the Glade was full of nothing but boys.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the Box arrived. Newt and some other Glade reached forth and opened the doors, revealing the new Greenie. Elle peered in and the moment she laid eyes on him, it was as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

 _Elle couldn't believe it._

Without giving it much though, Elle jumped into the cage. She felt someone's fingers brush against her sweatshirt, but they weren't able to catch her in time. Elle moved to kneel right in front of the boy, who was staring at her with confusion and panic etched in his features. She took in the sight of, unable to believe that she actually staring into a familiar face.

 _Thomas._

 _Oh my god, but why is he here?_ Elle thought to herself. _He shouldn't be here. This can't happen._

"T-Thomas?" Elle shuttered, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You-"

Thomas cut her off. Almost instantly he stood and reached for Elle, lifting to her feet. He snatched her wrist and pulled her close, their face inches apart. It wasn't intimate in a way, shape of form. She could see he just wanted answers and he didn't want others overhearing.

"How do you know me?" He asked her, his voice urgent. "Why can you remember me, but I can't remember myself?"

Elle didn't know how to respond. Thomas gently shook her.

"Please, tell me."

Before either could get a word in, all of a sudden Elle felt the Box shake beneath her. Soon enough she watched as Thomas was ripped away and Newt was replaced. Newt snaked an arm around her shoulders and guided her head to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching the fabric of his sweatshirt for dear life.

Elle could see Thomas being lifted out of the Box by two other Gladers. Elle pulled away from Newt and hurried after him. She extended her arms above her head, silently telling the Gladers to help her.

 _They did._

Each grabbed an arm and raised her up. While doing this, Elle feels a hand come into contact with her ass. She doesn't pay much attention, but quickly stepped away from them.

"Hey!" Newt shouted, not very pleased. "Watch the hands, ya shanks."

Elle's gazed landed on Thomas, who was scrambling to his feet. He shoved the other Gladers away from him and took off running. Elle stepped forward, ready to chase him. Only she soon came to a halt as Fry clasped her shoulder and shook his head protest.

"We've got a runner!" Zart yelled, his voice traveling all four corners of the Glade.

The Gladers surrounding her began clapping and cheering. Elle remained focused on Thomas and couldn't help but inwardly comment on the fact he was fast. He probably could become a runner if he met the qualifications and if Alby appointed him one.

Mere seconds later, all the Gladers witnessed Thomas lose his footing and go tumbling to the ground. He rolled a few feet, landing on his stomach. Elle winced. Everyone settled for laughing at his expense, prompting Elle to shoot them looks in hope of shutting them up. Only they weren't paying any attention to her whatsoever.

Pushing through the crowd, Elle took off after Thomas. She heard her name being called, but she didn't bother looking back. All that mattered to her, at this point, was getting to Thomas and making sure he was okay. Elle just pushed forward, gaining speed.

Once she had finally reached him, Elle slowed her pace down to a walk. She approached Thomas with caution, considering he was watching her like she was about to attack him.

"You need to calm down," Elle explained, her voice stern. "I know-"

"How do you know me?"

There was a pregnant pause. Elle really didn't know how where to begin.

"How do you know me?!" Thomas raised his voice, growing irritated. "Answer the question!"

Elle lifted a hand to run her fingers through her hair. She then licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"You're the one who put me here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How are we supposed to trust her after all this?"

"She clearly knew something but failed to share with the rest of us."

"Maybe she was scared, did we ever stop to think about that?"

After her exchange with Thomas, Alby had called for a gathering regarding everything that had happened. He wanted to discuss the fact Elle had remembered a few things, but didn't bother sharing it with the rest of the Glade.

All in all, he wanted answers and he _was_ going to get them.

Elle's gaze flickered to Thomas. He was sitting on the bench, looking lost in thought. She could tell he was on edge, for his leg never stopped moving and he kept playing with his fingers. Every once and while he'd peer up at the rest of them, although it was usually only a few seconds at most.

"I want answers," Gally spoke, his voice hard. "It's time Elle shared, don't you think?" He whirled around to face her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Look-"

"She's clearly hiding something." Gally interrupted. "I don't trust her."

"I know-"

"We all saw that she recognized him!" Gally was on the verge of losing it. "I saw it, you saw it, we all shucking saw it!"

"Alright!" Elle shouted, while standing up. "Gally, slim it! God, I'm sick of you interrupting me. You want to know what I know? Then sit your ass down and listen!"

In a matter of seconds Gally was in her face, their chests touching. She could almost see the stream coming from his nose. He was barely containing his anger. She could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves.

Before anyone can react, Gally shoved her, causing Elle to stumble back. Everyone jumps into action.

Newt is in front of Elle in seconds, moving to stand protectively in front of her. He shoves Gally back.

"Back the bloody hell _off_ , Gally." Newt warned, his voice dangerously low. "I _won't_ repeat myself."

Alby drapes an arm over Gally's shoulders and guides him to the other side of the Council Hall. He sits him down and whispers something in his ear. Whatever had he said, it doesn't appear to have much of an effect on him. Gally still looks ready to tear someone's head off.

 _Probably mine._ Elle thought to herself. _It's not like he hasn't hurt me before._

Newt turned around to face Elle, his eyes filled with concern. He reached up to cup her face.

"Are you alright, love?"

Elle lifted a hand and placed it over his. She then turned her head and pressed a lingering kiss to the palm of his hand.

 _He is simply amazing._

"I'm fine." She assured him.

Newt pulled away just in time for Elle to see Alby wandering towards her once again. His face was unreadable and Elle began to wonder if he was angry at her for causing all of this.

"Start from the beginning." Alby instructed.

 _So she did._

* * *

 **I didn't bother going through it again. So I'll leave it at that. Alright, so this is where the movie/book will tie in. I had planned for it to go this way from the beginning. It was play out much like the movie had, so I just wanted to prepare you guys for that. However, it won't be exactly like the movie/book. With Elle having remembered a few things, that will tie in and make things a bit more interesting. There is something going on between her and Thomas, they just haven't figured out what exactly that is. You see, Elle remembers things, but she doesn't remember all of it. Just bits and pieces. But it will be revealed in due time, don't you worry.**

 **ANYWAYS, let me know what you guys think. I thought this chapter was kind of crappy, but hopefully you'll feel differently.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are the best.**

 **xo :)**


	17. S E V E N T E E N

_**17**_

You could hear a pin drop in the Council Hall.

Silence fell over them as Elle had finished describing her dreams and what she had remembered. During the entire time she spoke, no one said a word. They were all too caught up in listening to what was being said.

Gally seemed the most intrigued, which surprised Elle. However, she assumed it was for the very reason he wanted to learn, like the rest of them, what was going on and why. They wanted answers and no one could fault them for that. Some of these Gladers had been here for three years and all they wanted was a shiver of hope; anything that would give them a reason to keep fighting.

Elle squeezed Newt's hand as it lay in her lap. His support meant everything to her.

Elle opened her mouth to speak once again, but the words died off her tongue as Alby faced her.

"You are dismissed." Alby informed her, his voice emotionless. "Thomas as well. You may leave."

Newt raised a hand and held it to the back of her head. He gently guided her ear to his lips.

"Don't worry, everythin' will be alright." Newt comforted her, his voice low. "I'll take care of it."

Elle didn't react, but inside she felt relief crash over her like a wave. Newt pressed a gentle kiss right above her ear, perhaps to hide the fact he had spoken to her. Seconds later he pulled his hand away and urged Elle to her feet. With one final glimpse of Newt, she turned and wandered out the door.

Thomas followed suit.

As she exited the hut, Elle felt fingers wrap around her wrist and tug her backwards. She spun around, only to face Thomas, who looked a bit on edge. She couldn't blame him. After all, this was only his first day and already they had held a meeting regarding him.

 _It also didn't help that he didn't remember a thing._

"I just want to apologize for being the one who sent you to the Maze," Thomas murmured, averting his eyes to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. "I...uh, don't remember any of it, but I still feel bad. You don't deserve to be here, none of you guys do."

Elle smiled at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Elle reassured him, meaning every word. "You put me here to help me and as far as I'm concerned, I should be thanking you. And for the record, you don't deserve to be here either."

Thomas smiled at her, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. She could see he had a lot weighing on his mind and that was completely understandable.

Before Thomas had any time to react, Elle leaned forward and pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck. At first Thomas didn't respond, for he was caught off guard by the gesture, but a few moments later he did. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

 _Elle and Thomas were much younger; children to be exact. They were standing outside, the ground covered in snow. Elle was hugging herself as the cold seeped through her jacket and her boots. She shook where she stood._

 _Thomas was feet in front of her, staring at the massive building before them. It was huge and almost looked tall enough to touch the sky. It was dark out and the light shined from the many windows. As she stared at the structure, Elle felt tears prickle the back of her eyes._

 _She just wanted her mom. Her mere presence made everything so much better._

 _Thomas took a few steps forward, but when he glanced back and noticed Elle wasn't following him, he immediately spun around and made his way to her. He stopped to stand inches in front of her. She could see his teeth chattering from there._

 _Thomas reached forth, grasped her shoulders and kneeled a bit to look her straight in the eye._

 _"Els, it's gonna be okay." The younger boy assured her. "I have_ _ **you**_ _and you've got_ _ **me**_ _; we're in this_ _ **together**_ _. Remember what mom used to tell us:_ _ **No matter what happens, we'll always have each other.**_ _"_

And just like that, it was over.

Thomas pulled away. Elle removed her arms from around his neck and let them hang loosely at her sides. Her mind was reeling from what she had just seen, or better yet, remembered. Not wanting to give herself away, Elle shook her head clear of any thought surrounding that and faced Thomas.

"Do you need help or do you know where you're going?" Elle questioned him.

"Nah, I'm good." He explained, sounding genuine. "So I'll catch you later?"

"Definitely."

Elle watched as Thomas wandered away. She imagined he was off to find Chuck, as he was the one who had been called upon to help Thomas. She knew that Chuck didn't mind one bit though. He enjoyed the company and he loved, more than anything, making friends.

Elle decided to take off towards the woods to be alone; with just her and her thoughts.

She found her rock that she had sat upon the day Jackson had attacked her. She had been too afraid to give it another go, just in case something else were to happen. However, Elle mustered up enough courage and heaved up herself up. She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees.

What had that dream been about? If she had to guess at all, it almost seemed like Thomas was her brother. He had said: 'Remember what mom used to tell us' which very much implied that they had been around each other and shared a lot. But what Elle couldn't understand is why she didn't remember Thomas being her brother. Her dreams had opened her up to who he was, the fact they were friends and that he was Newt's best friend, but why not this?

It didn't make any sense.

She had remembered Newt from her childhood, but not Thomas? _Why?_

Elle lifted a hand and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the strands. She almost wanted to scream out in frustration, but reframed. She knew that if someone had heard it, they'd immediately think the worst and everything would turn to klunk.

As all these thoughts swirled through her head, Elle found herself growing tired. She was exhausted from all of it. From the Maze, to the Glade, to James, Jackson, Gally and everything in between. From having recalled memories, yet apparently she had failed to remember an important fact or at least that's how it seemed.

Elle felt her eyelid grow heavy and before she knew it, Elle drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Elle."

Elle felt someone gently nudge her leg. She was half tempted to swat them away, but then decided against it. Elle's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, only to find herself staring at Newt.

As their eyes locked, he grinned.

"Sorry for waking you, love." He hoisted himself up onto the rock to join her. He maneuvered himself behind her, allowing Elle to scoot back and rest against his chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Elle stared at the trees in front of her. She watched them sway with the wind, their leaves dancing.

"So," Elle began. "What's the verdict?"

Newt didn't respond right away, prompting Elle to grow increasingly worried.

"Alby's not too happy with you having kept this from him," Newt admitted. "No one is all too happy about that, actually. Gally tried to rally all the Keepers together to banish you, however that backfired when Minho charged the bloody bastard and nearly kick his ass."

Elle stifled a laugh. God, that's so something he would do.

"Alby feels that you need to be punished." Elle froze. "I argued that you were scared to come forward as you didn't quite understand what was happening. Many of the Keepers stood behind me. The only one who didn't was Gally, as you can imagine. When Alby realized he didn't have the numbers, he wasn't too pleased. The gathering was dismissed. Afterwards and Alby approached me and explained that you were to be let off with a warning. However, if it happens again, there will be consequences."

Elle didn't know what to think. She hated that Alby was mad at her and actually tried to convince everyone that she needed to suffer the consequences, but in the same sense, she understood. She had failed to share information that could have easily provided a bit more insight into their situation. Nonetheless, what surprised Elle the most was the fact Gally had tried to get her banished. She was well aware that Gally didn't like her, but she never could have imagined it was this bad.

 _I guess I'll just avoid him._ Elle thought to herself. _My luck he would throw me in the Maze himself._

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Elle murmured. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I was scared. Once I remembered you and what we shared, all I wanted was you; for us to be together again. I was too afraid to explain everything you, because I was worried you wouldn't believe me and label me as some freak and run off. Newt, I couldn't lose you. You're the only thing keeping me going in this shuck awful Maze."

Newt's arm tightened around her.

"From the moment you entered the Maze, you made my life better," Newt explained. "I can't even imagine what was my life was like before you; though I do know it wasn't one much worth living. Elle, this relationship won't work if you are too afraid to share things with me, in fear I'll run off. I'd like to think we have a stronger relationship than that. Next time, if you remember anythin' please come talk to me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You mean the world to me, love."

Elle felt tears welled up in her eyes. God, how did she get so lucky? Elle turned to face Newt, only to find him staring right back at her with love and adoration swimming in his eyes. Her heart melted right then and there, as a familiar warmth spread through her.

Elle leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She kissed with everything she had and so much more. She wanted to convey all her feelings to him with that one simply kiss.

She loved this boy so much and she wanted him to know.

Newt pulled away. He presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. Elle leaned more towards him.

 _She could stay like this forever; in the arms of the boy she loved._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They had parted ways soon after.

Newt had explained that he needed to go and help with the celebration that was being held tonight. Elle completely understood and watched him wander off. Once he was out of sight, already she found herself missing him.

She ended up climbing off the rock and back towards the clearing. She had found Frypan and decided to annoy him until it was time for the celebration. He didn't appreciate her presence all that much and even made it clear, but Elle simply settled for ignoring him.

After what felt like forever, finally it was time. Elle could hear Frypan let out a sigh of relief at this. She turned around and shot him a dirty look, prompting Fry to respond with an innocent look, acting as though he had done nothing wrong.

 _Shuck-face._

The sun had fallen and the moon had risen. It cast a beautiful glowing across the Glade. Elle wandered up towards the bonfire that was placed in the center of the celebration. Five of the Glader held sticks with flames licking the ends. One of those people were Newt. She watched as they threw the sticks inside the bonfire, lighting it up. Everyone cheered.

Elle ended up finding Chuck, who was standing alone.

"Chaz!" Elle called out, gaining his attention.

When Chuck noticed her, he immediately began running towards her. She watched as his drink swooshed in his hands as he ran. She was just waiting for him to spill it.

"How has your day been?" Elle asked, genuinely curious.

"I met the new Greenie," Chuck explained, his voice laced with excitement. "He's pretty cool. I got to show him around a bit, too. I think I might have made a new friends, Bell! Can you believe it? Me!"

Elle's heart swelled. It made her so happy to see Chuck like this. He was, no doubt, her best friend he was simply an amazing person. He deserved more friends. Elle couldn't imagine not having Chuck here. Elle watched as a grin decorated his face as the mere mention of Thomas. Deciding to have a little bit of fun, Elle lifted a hand and placed it on her chest. She stared at Chuck wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar.

"What are you trying to say, Chuck?!" Elle mocked hurt. "Am I being replaced?"

"Seriously?" Chuck deadpanned, not believing her for a second.

Elle bit her lip to keep from either smiling or laughing. She wanted to run with this.

"I'm serious!"

"Give it up, Bell." Chuck told her. "You and I both know that you're my best friend."

Elle, in one swift motion, wrapped her arms around Chuck and pulled him in for the biggest hug ever. She squeezed the klunk of him and rested her cheek against the top of his head, his curls tickling her cheek.

"Aw, Chuck!" Elle cooed. "You're so sweet. You're my best friend, too."

"Elle." Chuck wheezed out. "I. Can't. Breathe."

Elle quickly let go of him. He doubled over and began panting, trying to fill his lungs full of air. The cup he had been holding was now empty, as the contents had been spilled over the ground.

All of a sudden Elle felt an arm drape across her shoulders. She peered over to look at the arm and her eyes began to travel upward, only to come face-to-face with Minho.

He grinned down at her.

Elle spun in his hold and pulled him in for a hug. She had been meaning to talk to him, especially after Newt explained that he nearly beat the shit out of Gally for her.

Minho hugged her back.

"Thank you for nearly kicking Gally's ass." Elle whispered in his ear. She soon felt his body shake under her hold as he laughed.

Minho pulled away, his eyes glistening with tears from having laughed.

"Oh man, it was awesome." He admitted. "The slinthead nearly klunked himself."

"That makes me happy."

"I figured it would."

Elle wanted to hug him again, but reframed. It just made her so happy to know that Gally finally got what was coming to him. All he did was run his mouth and he never seemed to pay the price for it. He deserved to get the shit kicked out of him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Dimples." Elle spoke to Minho, seeming to catch him off guard with the nickname that had just sprung in her head.

He stared at her as though she had just admitted to running around naked at night wearing a clowns mask.

 _Okay, where the hell did that come from?_ Elle thought to herself _. Clown? Naked? Mask? What?_

"...Dimples?" Minho repeated, as if tasting the word out. "Why?"

"It fits." Elle explained as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "You have dimples, so why not. And not to mention, it's cute."

" _Cute?_ Oh god, no. I don't want a _cute_ nickname." He countered. "I want something that represents how _strong_ I am or how _good-looking_ I am. Something manly. Like, I dunno, hunk?"

Elle snorted, for she couldn't help herself. She then shot him a 'really?' look.

"Hunk?" Elle repeatedly, her voice laced with disbelief. "Oh yeah, that'll go over _so_ well with Newt."

Before Minho could get his two cents in, Elle spun around and began heading in the direction in which she had last seen Newt. She knew that was leaving behind an irritated Minho.

But, in all honesty, it didn't bother her one bit. He'd get over it eventually.

 _If anything, she found it amusing._

* * *

 **So I made this really cute picture and I really want to share it with you guys. If you are interested, just go to my profile and there will be a link where you can check it out on Pinterest. I was rather proud of it (there are others as well).  
**

 **Anyhoo, what do you think of the flashback Elle had?**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are amazing.**

 **Thanks xo :)**


	18. E I G H T E E N

_**18  
**_

Elle had a newfound hatred for weeds.

She had been working in the Garden for a good hour and didn't have much accomplished. Newt had assigned her to pick the weeds and in the beginning she was perfectly fine with that.

 _To her, how hard could that be?_

Yeah, she spoke _way_ too soon.

Those tiny little bastards were wedged in there and it seemed that no matter how hard Elle pulled, they just refused to come out. She had found herself bent over and, using all her weight, she leaned back. It proved pointless, as nothing happened. They didn't even budge.

Newt, Zart and Thomas had been staring with with furrowed brows. She just settled for waving them off and insisted she was fine and to continue themselves with their work.

Elle wrapped her hands around the weed, holding on tightly. Putting her back into it, Elle leaned back and yanked with all her might. She even made weird gurgling sounds, however she could've cared less at this particular point.

Before she knew it, the weed had slipped through her hands and Elle fell right on her ass.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Elle thought to herself. _It's a shucking weed! It shouldn't be this hard!_

 _This clearly proves you need to toughen up._ Her mind argued itself. _I mean, this is just pathetic._

 _Oh, shut it._

"Having trouble there, love?"

Elle didn't have to turn around to know it was Newt. One obvious reason being that he was the only one who had an accent and the other being he was the only one who called her love.

"No." Elle bit out stubbornly. "It's just this shucking weed. It must be wedged-"

Elle cut off as Newt came into view and bent over, grabbing for the weed. In one swift movement, he ripped it from the ground as it though it was the easiest thing in the world. Elle settled for gaping at him. How the hell was that even possible?

"See," Newt held the weed at eye level. "That wasn't so hard."

Newt looked at her, holding back a smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't so hard." She mocked him, clearly annoyed by all of this. "Slim it, Newt. Obviously I loosened it up."

 _That had to be it._ Elle spoke to herself. _It's the only thing that makes sense. It couldn't have been that simple. No way._

 _Or this just shows how weak-_

"Shut it." Elle muttered to herself. "I'm done with you."

 _And you do realize you're talking to yourself?_ Her inner voice taunted.

"What did I just say?" Elle, once again, said to herself. " _Shut. It._ "

Pushing her incredibly annoying inner voice aside, Elle stepped towards Newt and using her hip, she carefully moved him out of the way. Her focus was set on the other weed.

She _was_ going to get this one.

Using the technique Newt had showed, Elle bent over and grabbed it. She wrapped her arms around the shucking weed and began to pull. She used every bit of strength she had, however it didn't seem to do all that much. Elle kept her feet rooted to the ground and pulled with her back.

 _Oh, come on!_

All of a sudden the weed came loose. Elle fell back and managed to do a back roll. She never once let go of the weed all the while. When she came to a stop, Elle lay on the ground with her arms spread out on either sides and her heart pounding against her chest. She reached up and wiped her forehead with her forearm, ridding of the sweat.

Seconds later Elle's sunlight was blocked. She glanced up to see Newt hovering over, concerned etched in his features.

"Are you alright?"

Elle held up the weed, a smile decorating her face.

"See?" She gestured towards the weed. "I did it!" She inwardly commented on the fact she sounded like a child showing off their artwork to a parent.

Elle did have to admit that she was proud of herself.

Newt extended a hand and Elle took it. He helped Elle to her feet. She began dusting off the dirt on her pants and shirt. Elle settled for sitting down on the wooden log for a little bit, as she was still trying to catch her breathe from all of that weed pulling.

"Has anyone ever tried climbing to the top?" Thomas spoke out a few seconds later.

"Tried it." Newt answered. "The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. And besides, where you gonna go from there?"

Elle's gaze flickered to Newt's leg as he worked. She began to think of his jump and how Ava had pushed him to do so. It pained her to think of him doing something like that, something that could have easily resulted in his death. During the gathering, Elle had failed to mention that. That was the one detail she left out and it was mostly because it wasn't anyone's business.

"Okay," Elle could see the wheels in Thomas's head moving. "What about the Box? You know, next time it comes up, you just-"

"No, we've already tried that." Newt countered. "The Box won't go back down with someone in it."

"Okay, well what if we-"

"We've already tried it, alright? Twice." Newt cut him off, seeming to grow a bit frustrated. He leaned against part of the fence and focused on Thomas. "Trust me. Anythin' that you think of, we've already tried. The only way out of here is through the Maze."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Now look, you want to be helpful?" Newt reached for the bucket near his feet. He then tossed it over to Thomas, who manage to drop his shovel just in time and catch it. "Go dig us up some more fertilizer."

And just like that, Thomas was off. Elle watched him leave and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Elle didn't like watching Newt order him around like that, even though he was second in command. She felt he could've been a bit nicer about it.

Once Thomas was out of sight, Elle turned on Newt.

"You didn't have to be so rude."

Newt continued working, not bothering to look over in her direction.

"I wasn't being rude." He bit back. "I was being honest. There's a difference."

"It's only his second day here, Newt." Elle defended Thomas. "He's still getting used to this place. The least you can do is be understanding. All he was trying to do was suggest ideas and you shot him down. You could have explained, in a nicer manner, that you appreciated all he had to offer, but you've already tried it."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." He told her honesty. "He needs to face the facts like the rest of us. The only way out of here is through the Maze and that's what we need to focus on."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Elle said, her voice laced with frustration. She stood up and began heading towards the woods.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Thomas."

.

.

.

Elle was not happy. _At all._

As she wandered through the woods, it suddenly hit her that she had just had her first argument with Newt as a couple. They hadn't fought a bit prior to getting together, but it was never too serious.

 _You'll make up._ She thought to herself. _It was a petty argument. I can guarantee Newt is already over it. There's nothing to worry about._

It didn't take long for Elle to find Thomas. Once she finally spotted him, Elle quickened her pace. She was just about to draw attention to herself when she saw Ben standing feet away from Thomas, his eyes glued to the Newbie.

From there, Elle could see that something was wrong. Ben looked awful. His pupils were dilated, his skin was clammy and pasty white. His white shirt held a few blood stains and just his posture was all around stiff. He looked on edge; ready to pounce.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, only he was silenced when Ben charged at him. They were both sent tumbling to the ground with Ben hovering over Thomas.

Elle acted fast. She ran towards them and began shouting at Ben to let him go, but he refused. Ben dug his fingers into Thomas's forearms, causing him to cry out in pain. All of a sudden Elle watched in horror as Ben released one his arms and wrapped his hand around his neck, attempting to strangle him. Thomas's face quickly grew red as he struggled for air.

Elle frantically searched for something; anything to hit Ben with. As she looked, Elle came across a skull of an animal. She hurriedly grabbed for it then turned her attention on Ben. Lifting her arm, she swung and slammed the skull into Ben's head. He rolled off Thomas, allowing Thomas to scramble to his feet. He reached for Elle and began tugging on her hand, urging to run. She dropped the skull and took off running.

She could hear Ben chasing her, which caused Elle to run faster.

Thomas began screaming for help, so Elle joined in. They shouted at the top of their lungs, hoping that someone would be able to hear them.

Thomas came to halt as they reached a hill. Before either had time to react, suddenly Ben tackled them. They all tumbled down the hill at a fast pace. Elle couldn't make out was in front of her, as her vision was spinning. Soon enough she felt the side of her head connect with something hard, prompting immense pain to shoot through the side of her head.

Seconds later everything went black.

 **THOMAS'S POV**

Thomas scurried to his feet, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his arm from the fall. He searched the area for Elle, only to come up short. However, soon enough his eyes traveled up the hill and he saw she lay on the grass, unconscious near a tree.

Thomas wanted to go and check on her, but when he heard Ben behind him, he took off running towards the clearing. He hated himself for leaving her, but it was his only option at this point.

Once exiting the woods, Thomas began shouting for help. This gained the attention of the Gladers, who sprang into action. All of a sudden Thomas felt something wrap around his leg and he was sent tumbling to the ground. Thomas found himself momentarily stunned by the pain that shot up the same arm. Using this as an advantage, Ben moved to climb on top of him.

Before Thomas could get a word out, someone else spoke from above him.

He glanced up, only to find Newt standing there. He swung the shovel and it connected right with Ben's face, causing him to roll off of Thomas and onto the ground beside him. Thomas hurried to his feet and began gasping for air, trying desperately to refill his burning lungs,

Newt and Gally moved to pin Ben down, preventing him from getting up. Ben struggled under their hold and shouted at them to let him go, but neither boys listened to him. Many Gladers began to surround him, wanting to know what was going on.

"What the hell happened?" Frypan asked Thomas, clearly surprised by all of this.

"He just attacked me, man." Thomas explained, still out of breath.

Thomas watched as Newt and Gally attempted to calm him, although nothing seemed to be working. Ben didn't want any part of it. As Thomas stared at him, it then hit him like a ton of bricks.

Elle.

Thomas straightened and took off towards the woods. He could hear shouts of confusion, but chooses to ignore them all. His main focus was finding Elle and making sure she was okay.

Thomas took another step, but when once voice spoke out, he paused in his movements.

Newt.

"Where in the bloody hell are you goin'?" Newt questioned, his voice laced with annoyance. "You can't just run off."

Thomas didn't bother to turn around, he just spoke one word. He knew it would make a difference.

"Elle."

And just like that, he ran off into the woods. Behind him he could hear Newt following.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _This was not going well at all._

Thomas was trying to retrace his steps, but it proved impossible as his mind was all over this place considering what just took place. He was still trying to understand why it had happened and trying to figure out what he had done to Ben to make him react like that towards him.

"Well, where is she?" Newt wondered aloud. "We need to find her. We haven't got all day."

"She...uh," Thomas took in his surroundings, trying to find something familiar. "Was right around here, I think."

"You think?" Newt asked in disbelief. "My girlfriend is laying unconscious somewhere and all you can tell me is that 'you think' she was somewhere around here."

Thomas wanted to snap at Newt, he really did. But there was something inside of him that told him to hold back. He knew that Newt was concerned for Elle and Thomas was trying to put himself into his shoes, just to understand a little better. Thomas had no doubt that he's react in the same way.

"Just let me think." Thomas told him, racking his brain. "Just back off a sec."

"Let me say it again," Newt countered, clearly anger. "My girlfriend is laying conscious somewhere and for all I know, she could be badly hurt. For every second we stand here, wasting time, she could be getting worse. So use that bloody brain of yours and _think!_ You want me to back off? I will when you find her."

Thomas took off in the direction in which he felt was right. He just hoped, for his sake, that it would lead them to Elle. He would hate to think what would happen if he was wrong.

He could see that Newt was on the verge of losing it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they manage to locate her. Thomas took notice in the fact she remained sprawled out across the grass as he had left her.

Newt quickened his pace and stopped to kneel before her. He leaned down and placed an ear to her chest, clearly checking to make sure she was breathing. When Thomas saw him visibly relax, he let out a breathe he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

Newt gently grabbed Elle's chin and moved her head to the other side, allowing him to check. The moment his eyes zeroed on the side of her head, Thomas watched as Newt sucked in a breathe and let out a string of curses. His entire face twisted in pain.

Thomas wandered over to take a glimpse at her wound. Newt didn't bother looking up, but Thomas could see him stiffen as Thomas approached. Thomas gasped as he saw it. Elle had a nasty gash that was caked in dried blood on the side of her forehead. Surrounding it was a bruise already beginning to form. Thomas could feel physical pain as he stared at it.

Without saying a word, Newt lifted Elle up into his arms. He began carrying her bridal style out of the woods and to help. Thomas followed behind him, keeping quiet.

When they arrive back into the clearing, Thomas saw that Ben was still in the same position in which they had left him. The moment his eyes lay on Elle, he started to freak out and thrash around under the Glader's hold. He started shouting at Newt that he didn't mean to hurt her. He repeats it over and over again, his voice growing louder and louder. Thomas notices that Newt's face remains completely void of emotion the entire time.

Clint rushed over, clearly concerned. Thomas watches as him and Newt share a few words, though he is unable to make out exactly what is being said. Eventually Clint extends his arms and gestures for Newt to hand over Elle. Thomas sees Newt pause and lean in to whisper something in her ear. He then kisses her temple, to which Thomas looks away, for he feels he's intruding on a special moment.

Newt wanders in Thomas's line of vision soon after. He bends down to help with Ben. Alby stands before them, his eyes glued to Ben. For a few seconds he just watches him and Thomas can see that Alby is having a hard time with having to deal with what is going on.

Alby then mutters five words that seemed to cause everyone to freeze.

"Put him in the Pit."

* * *

 **So, as you can already tell, this is very similar to the movie. Any lines recognized from the movie do not belong to me. However, what did you guys think of this chapter? What about what happened to Elle?**

 **Guys, I honestly can't believe I'm on chapter eighteen already. Wow. I'm pretty impressed with myself lol.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xo :)**

 **{Not Edited}**


	19. N I N E T E E N

_**19**_

 **ELLE'S POV**

Elle stirred in her hammock, having just woken up from a good nights sleep.

Elle had slept all night, which hadn't happened in almost a week. Since the whole incident with Ben, she found herself having a lot of difficulty getting to sleep. Her thoughts had kept her awake and every time she managed to close her eyes, a flash of Ben's face would appear and haunt her for the rest of the night. For some reason Elle had blamed herself for the banishing of Ben.

It more so had to with the fact this was the second banishing Elle had played a part of. First it had been Jackson, who attacked her out in the woods, in a much similar fashion with what Ben had done. Only Elle had later discovered that Ben had been strung during his run with Minho and had failed to mention it to anyone.

She knew it was because he was scared, which was understandable.

Elle sat up in her hammock, raising her hands above her head to stretch them out. While doing this, she felt a sharp pain shoot up in the side of her head. Her usual headache had already made an appearance. Reaching up, Elle brushed her fingers against the wound, only to wince as it was still tender to the touch.

It had been a week and there was barely any sign of improvement.

Elle climbed to her feet and decided to go and take a shower. That in itself didn't take her very long, though she did linger a bit as the warm water felt amazing on her skin. If Elle had her way, she would have stayed there for hours. However, that wasn't an option. Once finished, she quickly dressed and put her hair back into a loose bun, that way it was out of her face.

Elle then began her search of Newt, although she did stop by Frypan and grab a frozen bag of peas for her forehead. This had become a usual routine in the morning. As she wandered the Glade in search of her boyfriend, she ended up finding him, alongside Zart, cutting down a tree. They had already done quite a bit of work, especially considering it was still rather early in the morning.

Elle also took notice in the fact Thomas and Chuck were sitting on the wooden log, watching the boys work. Chuck seemed to be caught up in his carving, whereas Thomas just sat there, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. He held a machete in his hands. Elle made her way over to them, sitting between Thomas and Chuck.

Everyone looked over at her and smiled.

"Mornin', love." Newt greeted, a gorgeous smile decorating his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning." Elle replied, her voice soft. "My head still hurts and I have a headache. So, you know, the usual."

Newt frowned.

Quicker than Elle had time to process, Newt moved to stand in front of her, checking her head. He gently grasped her chin and turned her head slightly, allowing himself a better view. Elle could see the concern etched in his features all the while.

"I'm beginnin' to wonder if I should start lockin' you up," Newt joked. "At least way I know you'll be safe."

"I doubt it'll help." Elle joked herself, needing to bring light to the situation. "I'll just check it off as being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. That or I'm just a danger magnet."

"You need to be more careful." Newt told her. Elle could see this pained him, seeing her in this state and it having happened more than once. "No more wandering the bloody woods alone, ya?"

Elle wanted to argue him, but she knew that he was concerned for her safety and it was coming from a good place. He cared about her and Elle loved him for it.

"Alright." She assured him. "No more traveling through the woods alone. I promise."

Newt moved to cup her face, tilting her head up a bit. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Elle grabbed Newt's sweatshirt on either side of him, clutching the fabric and pulling him closer. She felt him smile.

"Get a room, you two."

Newt pulled away, prompting Elle to frown at the loss of contact.

"Slim it, Chuck." Newt said, his voice laced with humor.

Newt kissed Elle's forehead before stepping away. He then returned to his work with Zart. Elle turned to face Chuck and narrowed her eyes at him, causing Chuck to roll his eyes and shake his head. He continued carving, looking lost in both thought and concentration. Elle scooted closer towards Chuck and settled for resting her head against his shoulder.

He didn't mind at all.

"Elle?" Thomas spoke out, his voice hesitant.

Elle glanced at him, her head remaining on Chuck's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh, just want to apologize for what happened in the woods with Ben." He began, sounding incredibly torn up about it. "I'm sorry for leaving you there. I should have just stayed and made sure you were okay, but instead I just thought of my-"

"None of this is your fault." Elle assured her, her voice firm. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Ben wasn't himself and that's why all of this happened."

Elle can see by his face that Thomas is still unconvinced and thinks otherwise.

"If it hadn't of been for you, we might never have found her until much later." Newt chimed in. "I should be thankin' you. _So_ thank you, Greenie."

"You're my hero, Greenie." Elle added, a grin gracing her lips.

Thomas merely laughs in response, prompting everyone else to join in. This last for a good minute before everyone regains their composure. Elle's gaze flickers back to Newt as she watches him work, his face set in determination.

"Alright, why would Alby go in the Maze?" Thomas wonders aloud, their conversation taking a more serious approach. "I mean, he's not a runner."

"Things are different now." Newt informed him. "Alby went to retrace Ben's footsteps before sundown. Look, are you gonna help?"

"Okay, so he's gonna go back to where Ben was just stung-"

"Alby knows what he's doing, alright?" Newt cut him off. "He knows better than any of us."

Elle could see that Newt was beginning to grow irritated by all of Thomas's question and curiosity. Although she could see where Thomas was coming from, she did have to admit that he was more curious than most. He could never just accept one answer, he had to divulge more into it.

"What does that mean?"

Newt stopped what he was doing and turned to fully face Thomas. He averted his eyes briefly to the ground, in which Elle assumed he was trying to figure out how exactly to say what he wanted.

"Alright, It's like you've heard, ya?" Newt began, focusing on Thomas. "Every month the Box sends up an arrival. But someone had to be first, right? Someone had to have spent a whole month in the Glade alone. And that was Alby. I mean, it can't have been easy, but when those other boys started coming up, one after the other, he saw the truth. And he learned that the most important thing is that we all have each other, 'cause we're all in this together."

Elle could see that light flicker in Thomas's eye, as he began to understand what Newt had explained. She could tell that he still had all these questions, but decided to reframe for the moment and Elle was grateful for that. She wasn't sure how much more poking and prodding Newt could take.

Newt continued his cutting and a few moments later, Thomas stood up and wandered over. Kneeling down beside Newt, he started cutting the tree much like they had. Newt watched him for a moment, seeming impressed by this.

"There ya go, Greenie." Newt encouraged.

Not even a few minutes later Elle peered up to see storm clouds rolling through, darkening the sky. She looked over and saw that Thomas had taken notice in this as well. As Elle went to open her mouth and suggest that they retreat for cover, it began to pour. Elle scrambled to her feet and soon enough everyone was heading for the huts.

Elle just hoped it wouldn't last long.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been hours and still the rain was coming down in sheets.

Elle had settled for plopping down on the ground, her kneels curled up against her chest. Newt stood a few feet behind her, his back pressed up against one of the support beams. Thomas stood before her, his eyes glued to the Maze doors, though she could see he was fidgety.

"They should be back by now." Thomas commented. "What happens if they don't make it?"

"They're gonna make it." Newt responded, his voice firm.

Thomas turned around and wandered to stand next to Newt.

"But what happens if they don't?"

"They're gonna make it."

Elle could feel the frustration rolling off Thomas in waves. Seconds later he plops down beside her and she immediately takes in the fact he's tense and his face set in anger. She can see his mouth moving, but he takes so low that she can barely make out what's being said. But she does pick up on a few words. She can tell he's venting his frustration towards Newt.

"Don't be so hard on him." Elle speaks, her voice dropping to a whisper so only Thomas can hear. "He has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders and he's been through a lot. I know he doesn't always give you the answer you want, but understand that there's usually a reason behind Newt's ways. Just put yourself in his shoes. He is second in command and if something were to happen to Alby, he'd be forced to step up."

"No, I get that. It's just-"

"And I just seem to make everything worse." Elle continues, cutting him off. "First with Jackson, then with Ben. I hate that Newt has to worry about me so much. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if things would be easier if I wasn't here."

"Don't." Thomas countered. "Newt loves you. Everyone can see that. He wouldn't know what to do without you and that's why he cares. I don't get it. You give me trouble for putting the blame on myself with Ben, yet you seem to be doing the same exact thing. Elle, give yourself a break. You've been through a lot and none of what happened if your fault."

Elle averted her gaze to the ground. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, as tears began to prickle at her eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like an inconvenience to him."

All of a sudden Elle feels a presence hovering over her. She doesn't have to look up to know who it is. Elle remains staring at the ground, for she's too ashamed to face Newt. She feels her face burn with embarrassment at being caught with her words.

Newt lowers himself to the ground, sitting down directly in front of her. Elle feels his hands reach underneath her knees and gently tug her forward. She sees that Newt's legs are spread out on either side of her. Once close enough, Newt removed one hand from her knee and lifted it to place a finger under her chin and gently tilt her head forward to look at him.

As they made eye contact, Elle could see the pain clearly written in his features. Elle's chest tightens at this, for she knows she's the only who caused all this. Guilt quickly surges through her.

"I love you," Newt confessed, his voice soft. "I'd do anythin' for you, no matter the cost. I was under the impression you knew this, but apparently I was wrong. I heard what you said to Thomas, every bit of it. How could you think that? _'You're an inconvenience to me?'_ Are you bloody serious? Have I done something to make you feel that way? If so, please, you _have_ to let me know."

There is a pregnant pause and Elle knows it's because he's waiting for a response. She merely shakes her head, unable to speak.

"I worry about you because I care. What part of that do you _not_ understand? So listen here, you bloody shuck," Elle smiles at his joke. "I will always worry about you, if it there's nothin' to worry about. I will continue stressing over things that may seem meaningless to you, but that's only because I care and I _can't_ lose you. You come first, love. Always."

Elle's vision begins to blur, as she feels the tears welled in her eyes, while some gently trickle down her cheeks. Her bottom had began to quiver as well. Elle hadn't even know it herself, but she needed to hear all of that from Newt. She had doubts swimming through her, more than she had originally thought. However, hearing Newt's confession to loving her, it pushed all doubts aside.

Elle leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Newt's neck, their chests now flush together. He lifted a hand and brushed some of her hair back in a loving gesture.

"I love you, too." Elle confessed, her voice cracking. "So much."

And just like that, she closed the distance between them. it was only the two of them, no one else mattered. Elle wanted to stay in this perfect little bubble forever.

Newt kissed her back. He placed a hand to the back of her head, while the other snaked around her waist, holding her close. However, it all came to an end much too soon as Newt pulled away.

"As much I would love to continue this," Newt told her, his voice low. "We have an audience."

Elle blushed once again, this time for having forgotten the others. She pecked his lips once more before breaking apart and climbing to her feet. She extended a hand down to Newt just to help him up, considering it's harder for him with his leg and all.

As Elle looked out to the Maze doors, she realized the rain had stopped altogether.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They all gathered around the Maze doors, awaiting the arrival of Minho and Alby.

It was getting late and and everyone's nerves were at an all time high. No one wanted to open their minds to the fact Minho and Alby might not make it back in time. All the Gladers were set in denial and at this point, it was the only thing keeping them together.

Elle glanced over at Newt and saw the worry playing out in his face. He held a hand up to his chin, his fingers tracing around his mouth, as his eyes were glued to inside the Maze. Elle reached over and grabbing his free hand, lacing their fingers together. She gave his hand a squeeze.

He squeezed back.

Soon enough Maze began to clank, indicating the doors were to be shutting soon.

"Come on, guys." Thomas spoke out. "Can't we send someone after them?"

"It's against the rules." Gally bit out. "Either they make it back or they don't."

"Can't risk losing anyone else." Newt chimed in.

Moments later the dust emerged, aimed right directly at them. Elle hid behind Newt, not wanting to get any of that dust in her eyes. Her body froze as the familiar rumbling of the doors beginning to close surfaced, sending everyone into a panic.

"There!" Thomas shouted out, gaining everyone's attention.

Elle looked ahead and saw that, in fact, Thomas was right. Minho hurried around the corner, though he was struggling. That's when Elle saw it. Minho had Alby perched on his back, for he was unconscious.

"Wait, no. Something's wrong." Newt informed everyone.

All the Gladers watched as Minho was trying to hurry, but he wasn't getting very far. The weight of Alby was proving to be too much.

Everyone began cheering Minho one, telling him to hurry. But the truth of the fact was that the doors were closing and it honestly didn't look like he was going to make it. Elle could feel dread crash over as she considered the worst. She couldn't imagine losing Alby and Minho.

Elle needed to believe there was some way, even if it was far-fetched.

"They're not gonna make it." Newt commented from beside her. Elle released his hand and began cheering with the rest of the group. She could hear Gally shouting at Minho to leave Alby.

And then it happened.

It was as though it occurred in slow motion. Elle looked over at Thomas and saw the wheels spinning his head. He was going to make a move.

She could just tell. She could almost _feel_ it.

Her thoughts were quickly confirmed as she saw Thomas take a step forward. Without really giving it much though, Elle followed in his footsteps. She felt the Gladers reach for her, but she was too fast. She could hear them shouting at her and Thomas to come back, but she ignored it.

The doors were a tight fit and Elle began to worry that she might not make it. However, once Thomas got through, he reached behind and yanked her the rest of the way out. Elle landed on a heap on the cement floor right next to Thomas.

As Elle lay on the ground, it hit her.

 _She had just pretty much signed her death certificate._

* * *

 **Oooooh! So Elle and Thomas just entered the Maze. Originally I wasn't going to have Elle enter, but then I felt it would make a good story line and well, it'll be fun to write. I have it all planned out for the most part, so I should have that chapter up by tomorrow.**

 **Let me know what you guys think? I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems kind of crappy to me, but hopefully you guys have a different opinion.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites xo**

 **{Not Edited}**


	20. T W E N T Y

_**20**_

 _ **While writing this, I listened to the song 'Bring Me Back to Life by Extreme Music' If you haven't heard it yet, I'd definitely recommend you check it out. It's one of my favorites, for sure. A little fact about it, if you watch the show Teen Wolf (I do!) On MTV's Youtube channel, they have a video dedicated to Stiles and Lydia and this is the song playing the background. It makes me love this song that much more**_

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Back off, Minho!" Elle shouted at him, feeling fed up already. "I already told you. I saw Thomas run in the Maze and I reacted without thinking things through."

"You do realize that by stepping into this Maze, you just killed yourself, ya?" Minho bit out.

Elle lifted a hand and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging on the strands. She could see her annoyance bubbling up inside of her and that this very moment, she wanted nothing more but to take her anger out on Minho. Elle was well aware of her stupid decision. Nonetheless, she didn't need Minho rubbing it in or making it worse.

Yet he hadn't shut up about it since.

"I get it now." Minho said. "There's only one reason you'd chase after Thomas, knowing well enough that it was a suicide mission."

Elle cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're cheating on Newt with Thomas."

Elle's body reacted quicker than her mind. She didn't fully comprehend what she had done until her palm began to sting and Minho head whipped to the side from the impact. She finally took notice in his cheek, which had turned a dark shade of red from the hit.

"Don't. You. _Dare._ " Elle spat, barely containing her anger. "You and I both know how I feel about Newt. So the fact you're standing here, accusing me off cheating on him, is both _appalling_ and _insulting_."

"You're not denying it." Minho said, his voice montone.

Elle's hand jerked in response, for she wanted to hit him again, but reframed. It wouldn't solve anything and if Minho was truly convinced she was cheating on Newt with Thomas, then obviously he didn't know her as well as Elle had originally thought.

"You just don't get it." Elle commented, more to herself. "You don't understand. None of you do."

"Then help me to understand!" Minho shouted, raising his arms in frustration.

Elle wanted to tell him, she really did. However, as she stood there, weighing her options, Elle had a gut feeling that he just wouldn't believe her and begin accusing her of lying. She also wasn't ready to admit, in front of Thomas, that she had had a flashback and was almost certain he was her brother. Even to her it sounded far-fetched.

"You want to play it that way? _Fine._ " Minho bit out, given she hadn't answered him. "I don't know why I bothered. I don't care either way."

It was as though he had physically punched her, knocking the wind out of Elle. She let out a gasp, completely caught of guard by his harsh confession. Each word sliced through her.

"You've caused nothing but trouble in the Glade." Minho continued, not batting an eye. "First with Jackson, then with Ben. You killed _both_ of them. It's all _your_ fault."

 _You killed both of them._

 _It's all your fault._

 _Why are you even here?_ Elle's mind screamed at her. _How does your presence benefit anyone? Newt would be so much better without you. All you've done is hold him back._

 _You're just some damsel in distress. You're_ _ **pathetic**_ _._

Elle felt the tears prickle at her eyes, while her bottom lip began to quiver. Elle turned away, not wanting Minho to see her like this. She didn't want to give the satisfaction of seeing her crying. Although, as Elle stood there, with her back turned to them, she began wonder what hurt most. Was it the fact Minho had confirmed what she had been thinking? That she had been the one responsible for Ben and Jackson's death? Or was it the fact those brutal words had come from Minho?

Realizing she needed to get out here, Elle spun back around and wandered past Minho without muttering a word. She started heading more into the Maze, while ignoring Thomas, who was shouting for her to come back and insisting they needed to stay together.

Minho said nothing.

Though it didn't come as any surprise.

But it still hurt. _A lot._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle had been walking for what felt like hours.

The sun had set not too long ago, bringing forth the darkness. The only light provided was from the stars above and even then, it wasn't much. An eerie feeling settled over the Maze, which didn't help the fear that Elle already felt with being in here to begin with, adding in the fact she had wandered off by herself. It heightened the panic that had settled within her.

It also didn't help that every so often she'd hear the distant cry of a Griever.

That noise alone was enough to scare the klunk out of her.

Elle continued walking, taking in her surroundings. She was trying to find somewhere; anywhere to hide for the remainder of the night. It just had be big enough to fit her and it didn't matter where it was, just as long as it kept her hidden from the shucking Grievers.

As long as it kept her _alive._

Elle started to think of Minho, which she had been trying to avoid at all costs. She had more important things to worry about, like staying alive. She didn't need that added stress with what Minho had said to her. There was a small ache in her heart from everything he had said, but she refused to let it take over.

Pushing all thoughts of Minho aside, Elle pushed forward. She turned the nearest corner. As he eyes drank in the sight before her, she froze in her spot when realizing something-or rather someone-was hanging from the ivy vines.

 _Alby._

 _Holy klunk!_

 _What the hell was he doing up there?_ Elle thought to herself. _Or, better yet, how did he get up there?_

Elle was just about to move closer and investigate, when she heard the familiar cry of the Griever. Elle remained rooted to the ground; gripped with fear. It wasn't just the sound of the Griever that concerned her, it was the fact it sounded pretty damn close.

Looking for a place to hide, Elle began searching high and low. Her eyes traveled back up to Alby and that's when she really took notice in him and the fact he had a vine that was keeping him up. Elle's gaze followed the vine and saw that it was attached to something hidden beneath the ivy vines. Elle went closer to see what exactly it was and that's when she noticed a hideaway.

Without giving it a second thought, Elle climbed into the square hole. She curled her knees to her chest and tried to move as small as possible, in hopes of staying as invisible as possible.

Elle's eyes were glued to the opening. Her entire body went rigid as she heard a mechanical clanking, almost clicking noise. The sound intensified as her ear was pressed into the ground. Accompany it was an ugly screeching, one that would haunt her forever.

Before Elle could process it, suddenly a leg made entirely of metal emerged in her line of vision. The end of it was pointed, supporting the weight of whatever it held. Elle finally understand why it was making the noise it was, though she would have been more than pleased to never have known at all.

The Griever paused at the opening, much to Elle's dismay. She held her breath, too afraid to make any suddenly movements in fear of gaining it's attention. As she began to wonder why it had halted in his motions, all of a sudden one of his legs lifted up off the ground. As Elle tried to understand what was going on, the leg unexpectedly reached a bit into the hole and pierced the vine that held Alby up.

Elle body reacted before her mind. She instantly reached for the vine, causing her body to fling forward and up towards where Alby had been. She watched in horror as Alby hovered close to the ground, his body lay there lifelessly. The Griever began to scream, while circling both her and Alby.

Then it hit her.

Elle, using the wall as leverage, started to walk backwards. She gripped the vine even tighter, in fear she might accidentally slip and fall to her death. As the Griever stood up on his hind legs, Elle leaped in action. Removing her feet from the wall, Elle swung towards the Griever. She extended her legs out in front of her as she neared the creature. Once reaching it, Elle kicked it right in the face with both her feet. She watched as it flung backwards, landing on it's back.

Elle let go of the rope, landing right near Alby. She checked him for injuries and saw that he had a gash alongside his cheek, though it didn't seem all that serious. She knew, however, that he was going to have bruises in the morning from all having fallen quite a distance.

Behind her she could hear the Griever screeching, his cries piercing her ears. As Elle's gaze was focused on Alby, she noticed a weapon attached to the bag on his back. She instantly grabbed for it, only to reveal a machete.

 _You need to stop the shucking Griever somehow._ Elle thought to herself. _Come on, let's prove to everyone that you're not some damsel in distress. Let's show them you can fight back._

Spinning on her heel, Elle turned to face the creature. She watched as it thrashing around, his legs moving rapidly, trying to regain it's footing, only it proved pointless. She saw it's mouth opening as it let out blood curling screams. It's slug like body flung back and forth from it's movements.

It was utterly _disgusting._

Elle approached it with caution. She held the machete in front of her, in fear the creature might somehow leap up and land on it's feet and begin chasing after her. Elle could feel the fear raising her in stomach, whilst her heart hammered against her chest.

She had never been more terrified in her life, but she couldn't stop now.

Once close enough, Elle put her plan into place. Lifting the machete above her head, Elle came to an abrupt halt in front of the Griever. Her eyes were glued to it's face. It had its teeth blaring, the razor sharp points just inching to grab hold of her. Taking a deep breath, in one swift movement Elle plunged the weapon it's the Griever's chin, breaking the skin with ease. She continued until the other end peeked out from above it's head, the tip digging into the floor beneath her feet.

"I'm not some shucking _damsel in distress!_ " Elle shouted all the while, her voice echoing through the Maze halls.

It was though those words had lifted a weight from her chest. She had finally proven to herself that she didn't need someone to come and save her all the time. She could save herself and damn anyone who tried to convince her otherwise.

The Griever thrashed wildly, it's cries growing louder and louder. Elle slowly stepped away, her eyes peeled to the creature in front of her. Once a safe distance, Elle turned around and headed towards Alby. She quickly untied the vine from around his waist and with much difficulty, placed Alby on her back. His arms were around her neck, while his entire body resting against her back. Considering he was taller than her, Alby's feet were forced to drag across the floor, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle's main focus was finding a new hideaway, though it was much easier said than done.

She continued to pull Alby, however she could feel herself begin to grow tired from carrying the extra weight. Nonetheless, Elle knew she had to proceed to push forward. Stopping would only put them both of them at risk and Elle certainly wasn't willingly to risk Alby's life.

She was determined. No way she was giving up.

All of a sudden Elle heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps. She didn't even have a chance to move before Thomas came barreling around the corner, fear etched into his features. She could just tell by looking at him that he had been running for a while.

Thomas stopped feet in front of her, his eyes widened as they landed on her. She watched as his gaze flickered past her and onto Alby. He brow furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?" Thomas finally spoke, his voice hoarse. "Why are you carrying him? Minho and I tied him-"

"A Griever happened." Elle explained, an edge to her voice from the mention of Minho. "I saved him."

"How?"

Elle didn't have time to answer his question as a Griever's cry rang out, gripping her with fear. Thomas jumped into action and hurried towards her, moving to help her carry Alby. They both soon found themselves with one of Alby's arm slung around their neck, while they held his legs. Thomas started to lead and Elle just followed, not bothering to question it.

Questions could come later. _Right now they needed to get to safety._

They walked for a bit, but eventually Thomas managed to find a place for them to hide. Him and Elle carefully lowered Alby into the hideaway beneath the ivy vines, similar to the one Elle had hid in. Once they both realized he was safe, both let out a sigh of relief.

Elle turned to face Thomas.

"Why are you by yourself?" Elle wondered aloud. "Where's Minho?"

Thomas ran a hand through his hair.

"I lost him." Thomas admitted. "We had found each other and managed to trap one of the Grievers, killing it. Only once that was all over, another Griever spotted us and we took off running. I didn't even see where he went."

As angry as Elle was at Minho, she hoped more than anything that he was alright.

"What about you?" Thomas turned it on her.

"I...uh, was just walking and I found Alby. Long story short, a Griever approached and cut the vine that held Alby up." Elle explained. "Luckily I managed to fight him off. When I left him he was belly up and had a machete lodged in his head."

Thomas looked at her as though she had gone insane.

"Wow." Thomas murmured. "That's impressive."

Elle couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

Silence fell over them. Elle averted her gaze to her shoes, only to see they had Griever slim all over them. She shuttered, feeling incredibly disgusting by this. As she extended her leg to shake some of it off, suddenly Thomas snatched her wrist and began leading her towards the wall facing them. Elle opened her mouth to question him, but the words soon died off her tongue when she watched as Thomas brushed back some vines, only to reveal an opening that was the width of both Elle and Thomas combined.

Thomas began leading her in. Elle followed willingly, for she was more than pleased to be hidden. Thomas stopped at the end of the opening and rested his back against the wall. He slid down and plopped down. Elle followed suit, sitting right next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Elle looked up, only to see Thomas staring at her.

"Yeah, go ahead." Elle urged.

"Why'd you follow me into the Maze?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity. "I mean, we don't even know each other that well. So why'd you chase after me?"

 _Deny. Deny. Deny._

"I-"

"And don't bother denying it." Thomas said, as though reading her mind. "I heard you admit to Minho that you chased after me."

 _Ah, well shuck. So much for that._

Elle bit her lip, while trying to think of something that would sound convincing. Perhaps she could say that she followed him in because he was a newbie and she wanted to make sure he was alright. However, that didn't sound all that believable. Maybe she could lie and tell him that didn't just run in for him, but for Minho and Alby as well. That wasn't a complete lie, but even then, it just doesn't sound right. As Elle began to consider her options, it then hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _There was a reason nothing felt right._

 _There was a reason she didn't want to lie._

 _She wanted Thomas to know the truth. She wanted him to know that he might be her brother._

Taking a deep breath, Elle began.

"Remember that day we had just exited the gathering and we hugged?" Elle asked.

Thomas simply nodding.

"Well, when I hugged you, I remembered something. It was a flashback. It was of you and I, though we were a lot younger. We were standing outside in the snow and I was absolutely terrified. You were walking ahead of me, but once you noticed I wasn't following you, you turned around and went to check on me. You began telling me that everything would be alright and such. But then you said something that has stuck with me ever since."

"What was it?" Thomas probed.

"You said 'Els, it's gonna be okay. I have _you_ and you have _me_ ; we're in this _together_. Remember what mom always used to tell us: No matter what happens-"

"We'll always have each other." Thomas finished.

Elle stiffened, her eyes meeting his. How did he remember that? Did he know something?

"...w-what?" Elle stuttered, caught off guard. "How did you..."

"I don't know." Thomas confessed, sounding sincere. "It was like as you were telling me this, I just knew it. I don't remember who said it to me, but I remember those words."

Thomas looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"What do you think it means?" Elle wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Thomas admitted, his eyebrows pulled together in thought. "But I want to find out."

 _Elle couldn't agree more._

* * *

 **Oooh, exciting. So there will be a second part to them being in the Maze, so don't think it's just going to end there and all of a sudden they're out of the Maze. Oh no, there will be more. I have it planned out. What did you guys think of Elle and her attacking the Griever?**

 **Anyways, I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I know I said I would, I just got distracted and well, I don't really have an excuse. It's just sheer laziness on my part lol.**

 **Let me know what you think!  
**

 **Thanks. xo :)  
**


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

_**21**_

* * *

Elle jolted awake, her entire body surging forward from the motion. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow, whilst her clothes stuck to body from the sun blaring down on her.

Lifting her forearm, she wiped her forehead. As she did so, Elle began looking around. She saw the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud to be seen. Given it was morning, Elle was a better able to see where her and Thomas had taken refuge. There were three walls confided them. Her gaze flickered to opening, her eyes glued to the ivy vines that helped to conceal them. Sunlight peeked through the was just enough room for them to fit, but not to lay out. It had served it's purposing, haven kept them hidden from the shucking Grievers for the remainder of the night.

Elle then turned to face Thomas, seeing he was still fast asleep. His head was back, resting against the wall. His legs were folded as his arms were resting on his knees. Elle hated having to wake him, but she knew that they need to get back to the Glade. The others were probably worried sick.

She then thought of a clever way to wake him up.

Reaching forth, Elle went for his face. Once close enough, she pinched his nose. In on fast movement, Thomas lurched forward, his eyes snapping open. He opened his mouth, gasping for air. Elle finally let go of nose and leaned back, laughing at his reaction.

She knew it was cruel, but it was oh-so-hilarious.

"W-what the hell, Els?" Thomas croaked. "You could've killed me!"

"Oh, please." Elle waved him off. "Could you be anymore dramatic?"

Elle stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. Thomas followed suit, mimicking her movements.

"Dramatic?" Thomas repeated, his voice laced with disbelief. "I couldn't breath!"

"For like, two seconds at most!" Elle countered, still finding this entire situation amusing.

Thomas didn't bother to reply. Instead he move past her, not spearing her a glance. Elle rolled her eyes at his childish antics. But as all of this was happening, Elle couldn't help but take notice in the fact all of this felt so normal. It just proved her point all the more that they were siblings.

Thomas wandered through the ivy vines. Elle made sure to keep close, just in case. They immediately went for Alby, as he was their main concern at this particular moment. They had tried to hide him to the best of their ability, but Grievers weren't stupid by any means.

A few minutes had passed before they reached Alby's hideaway location. Elle could feel the panic begin to creep up inside of her as they neared. She was almost too afraid to look, in fear he would be gone. Elle wasn't sure how she'd react if that was the case. She stayed behind Thomas, for she didn't want to be the first to look. Thomas approached with caution, his pace slowing a bit.

Kneeling down, Thomas extended a hand to move the ivy vines to the side, allowing him to see better. He peered in and all the while Elle held her breath.

"Oh, thank god."

Relief crashed over her like a wave. She let out the breath she had been holding.

Thomas reached in and gently pulled Alby out. Elle bent over and grabbed an arm, hoisting him up. She slung an arm over her shoulders, supporting his weight. Thomas did this as well. They both wrapped their free hand around his waist, holding him up.

"We need to get back to the Glade." Thomas informed Elle, who nodded in agreement.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I just hope Minho's alright." Elle muttered, a dull ache in her chest emerging from the thought.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALEX'S POV**

"Minho?!"

"How is he still alive?"

"Where are the others?"

"Did they not make it?"

Tons of questions poured in as Minho surfaced from the Maze. He looked worn out. He was running, but Alex was just waiting for him to collapse and fall victim to exhaustion. Minho paid no attention to the onlookers. He had one goal in mind and as he neared Newt, Alex pieced things together.

Newt watched him with a mask of calmness on his face. Anyone could see that Newt was trying to hide the fact he was ready to lose it. Everyone knew how much he loved Elle. Hell, even those who barely spoke them with knew. Newt wore it on his face. There was no denying it.

"Where's Elle?" Was Newt's first question. "What about Alby? Thomas?"

Minho stopped to stand in front of him, doubling over as he tried to refill his lungs. His hands gripped his knees, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know." Minho muttered, his voice nearly a whisper. "Elle took off right after entering the Maze and I hadn't seen her since. As for Thomas and Alby, I lost them."

"What do you mean 'took off after entering the Maze?'" Newt wondered, relating to Elle. "Why in the bloody hell would you let her wander off alone? You, better than anyone, know how dangerous the Maze is. She—" Newt paused, collecting himself. His mask started to crack. "Nevermind. That's not important at the moment. We need to go back out there and look for 'em."

Minho opened his mouth. Alex assumed it was to protest, but Newt cut him off.

"Don't bother." Newt told him, his voice firm. "There's nothin' you can say. I need to know whether or not she's—they're...you know."

Not even a few minutes later Newt had gathered a few Gladers to join him. Alex had insisted on tagging along and Newt was about to protest it, given what had happened previously, however he eventually realized that he could use all the help he could get. So he agreed.

Alex geared up along with the rest of them.

Newt never spoke a word the entire time. Alex assumed it was because he was caught up in thoughts, probably worried sick about Elle. Alex could understand that, but he dreaded the aftermath if Elle wasn't found or worse...if they found her dead.

All hell would break loose, that's for damn sure.

Minho ended up agreeing to tag along. Everyone seemed surprised by this, given he had been in the Maze all night, but he was set in his ways.

"I want to help." Was all he said.

Once everyone—which consisted of him, Newt, Minho, Winston, Zart and Frypan—was ready, they took off towards the Maze doors. The Gladers stood and witnessed them enter.

Thus began their journey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ELLE'S POV**

Elle's legs were burning; threatening to give out on her at any moment. Her lungs were burning, as she gasped in an attempt to refill her lungs and the heat was becoming suffocating. Her arms grew weak from holding Alby and Elle prayed they wouldn't involuntarily let go of him.

All in all, she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this.

"This way." Thomas instructed, wandering into a long corridor.

Elle's gaze focused on the end. She pushes herself to continue to move, even though her body screamed in protest. However, Elle began to fear that if she chose to stop, she might never get back up. Her strength was dwindling fast and she just knew Thomas felt the same way.

Once they reached the middle, all of a sudden the sound of cement scraping against the floor surfaced. Elle and Thomas came to an abrupt halt, trying to figure out where that sound came from. As their eyes searched, a loud creaking pierced their ears. And just as soon as the noise came, Elle watched in horror as the walls on either side of them began to close.

Elle turned around, ready to head back in the direction in which they came. However, Thomas has other plans. Without muttering a word, he lead them towards an opening right directly in the middle. Elle somehow manages to take the lead, her pace quicken as the corridor narrows. As they reach it, Elle soon feels hand connect with her back, shoving her forward. She stumbles into the opening, falling on her hands and knees. Alby falls right next to her. Elle winces as the bit of cement bite into her palms.

Looking up, Elle finds Thomas standing feet in front of her, staring up at the opening which is now closed off. Elle scrambles to her feet and moves next to him. Her eyes drink in the sight in front of her. They surrounding by four walls and no way out. It's about the size of the Council Hall, if that. Elle can feel the panic grow instead of her as she starts to consider that they might be stuck in here.

"Oh god," Elle said, her voice laced with panic. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"You—"

"Yup, we are." Elle cuts Thomas off. "What happens if we can't get out here, Thomas? We have no food, no water, nothing. And let's not forget that Alby needs medical attention! He could die if we don't get him back to the Glade."

"I get—"

"And Minho!" Elle whirled around, fully facing Thomas, who looked irritated that Elle kept cutting him off. "I wonder if he made it out. Oh no, I just thought of something. What if he's hurt and waiting for us to find him? Well, guess what? We'll never find him if we're shucking trapped!"

"Elle!" Thomas shouted, his voice carrying to the corners of the section they were stuck in. "Relax, would you? We'll get out of here eventually."

Elle gaped at him. He was so calm and collected about this entire thing. How?

"How can you be so calm?" Elle questioned, a hard edge to her voice.

"Freaking out isn't gonna get us anywhere." Thomas told her, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Elle's gaze flickered to the Alby, who remained sprawled out across the pavement. As she stared at him, she began to think of everything that had happened. She thought of how she had run into the Maze after Thomas. She thought of how she had fought against a Griever and surprisingly enough, won. Her chest tightened as she thought of Newt. She thought of the other Gladers. Her mind wandered to what had happened with Jackson, then Ben and how Minho was so quick to put the blame on her, even though she deserved all of it.

She thought of all the lives lost.

And as she considered this, Elle felt something snap inside of her.

Elle turned to the Maze wall; the opening. Taking a few steps forward, she started to pound her fist against the cement, feeling numb against the pain. She briefly takes notice in the blood splattered across the wall from her hands, but doesn't dwell on it. She starts to scream her frustration, her throat burning from it. She takes all her pent up anger out on the wall, needing to release it.

They don't deserve this; any of it. _No one does._

 _WICKED is good._ Elle thought to herself, remember those particular words.

 _ **No!**_ _They're heartless individuals. They put them through this. They are responsible for the lives lost._

 _Don't forget, Elle. WICKED is good_

"Shuck _off!_ " Elle screamed at herself, her voice hoarse. "They're not! They're the reason all of this happening. They did this to _us!_ "

"Elle!" Thomas shouted from behind her, his voice laced with concern. She paid no attention to him.

Soon enough a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the wall. Elle put up on hell of a fight. She clawed at his exposed forearms holding her to him, not bothering to care that she was hurting him, while kicking her legs and shouting at him.

"Let me _go!_ " Elle demanded. "Get the _hell_ off of me!"

Thomas doesn't listen. He just settled for holding her tighter against him.

Elle continued to kick her legs. She was on the verge of giving up when suddenly she felt Thomas's hold loosely slightly. She managed to turn around his arms, now facing him. Lifting her leg, she kneeled him in the groin. Thomas quickly left out of her, stumbled back and cupping said area. Elle watched as his face grew red and his breathing labored.

Elle felt remorse for what she had done. She hated to hurt him, but he wasn't listening and right now her mind was so clouded with anger that it didn't matter who was in her line of fire. She wanted to apologize to him, but she couldn't find her voice. As she stares at him, Elle feels the pain begin to flare in her hands. She glanced down and saw the broken skin on her knuckles and blood trickling down her fingers, leaving a pool near her feet.

It hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

As silence fell over them like a blanket, Elle averted her gaze to the ground. Her mind wandered to Newt. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he worried about her? Did he care that she hadn't returned to the Glade?

 _Of course he cares, you shuck-face._ She thought to herself. _That boy cares about you. A lot._

Elle's thoughts were soon cut short when she heard Thomas clear his throat. Elle glanced up, only to find him staring intently at something in the wall. Elle wandered over, though made sure to keep her distance from him. As she got closer, Elle finally saw what he was looking at. In the wall was a small opening, one that was just big enough to fit them. It lead to another part in the Maze.

"I'm going to wander to the other side." Thomas explained, his voice void of emotion. "Wait for my signal before coming over, alright?"

"Okay."

And just like that, Thomas hurried in. It was an incredibly tight fit. His back and chest touched the sides of the walls and he had to use his hands to help move him forward. Elle began to worry about the Maze walls just abruptly closing, as they had done before. She knew that Thomas wouldn't stand a chance, as morbid as that may have sounded.

Once he reached the other side, he checked it out. It only took a few seconds before he turned to Elle and gave her a thumbs up. Elle hurried over to Alby and gathered him up. She draped an arm of his across her shoulders, while snaking her other arm around his waist, holding him up.

She made her way into the narrow space, Alby right alongside her. She carried his weight, though it provided to be more difficult than she could have imagined. It took her a lot longer than it had Thomas. Using her free hand, she helped herself move along.

Elle is a few more steps away from the other side when the familiar creaking emerges. Elle freezes momentarily, gripped with fear. But as Thomas shouted her name, it brought her back. Elle continued, trying to quicken her pace, though it was a lot easier said than done.

She could feel the walls beginning to tighten as they started to close slowly. It pressed against her chest and made it that much more difficult to walk.

"Take care of them, Elle." Alby's voice surfaced, catching Elle off guard. "Get 'em out of the Glade."

Before Elle could turn around and face him, suddenly she felt two arms push her forward. In similar fashion to what she had done before, Elle fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She quickly whipped around, only to watch in horror as the wall completely closed with Alby still in there.

Blood squirted from the closing, splattering the walls, the ground, her and Thomas. Elle sat on the ground, as her vision began to blur as she stared at the closed walls. Seconds later she let out an ear piercing scream, one that reached the entire Maze and perhaps even the Glade.

" _Alby!_ " Elle screamed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Alby! _Please, no!_ Bring him back! You can't take him from us. I—we _need_ him! _Please_."

Elle stared down at her blood coated hands and instantly felt sick. She turned her hands over and all she could see was red. It was everywhere. In one swift movement, Elle leaned over and threw up, emptying her stomach of its contents. This happens a couple of times, until it turns into dry heaving. When she finally stopped, Thomas came up from behind her and wrapped both his arms around, pulling her towards him.

Elle so weak that she doesn't bother fight it.

Thomas sat on the ground and pulled Elle onto his lap. He just held her and cradled her head to his chest. Elle reached forth and twisted her fists into his shirt and just started to sob like her heart was broken. She let it all out.

He's gone. _Alby's gone._

Thomas plants a kiss to the top of her head. Elle buries her face into his chest.

"It's okay, Els." Thomas's voice is strained. "I'm here."

Elle clings to him as though he's her life depends on it. She cries until there is nothing left. As she reaches this point, Elle becomes numb to all of it; to everything around her. All she can think of is that Alby died saving her. He had risked his life in order to keep her alive.

 _What had she done to deserve him saving her?_

Elle stares straight ahead, her head still resting on her Thomas's chest. She hears commotion around her, but doesn't bother to pay attention. She just continues to stare ahead at absolutely nothing. She's not focused on a thing.

She sees a blur run across her line of vision, however she doesn't focus on it. Seconds later she feels another pair of arms grab for her, pulling Elle away from Thomas. She knows straight away that it's Newt. She doesn't have to look to know it's him.

She welcomed his touch.

Newt settled for carrying her bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder. She feels his lips press tenderly against her forehead. She closed her eyes, taking it all in.

"Don't worry, love." He whispered in her ear. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Well, that was intense. I know this is not the way Alby dies, but I wanted to make it different from the book and movie. I wanted to add my own touch and well, this idea came to me and I figured I'd go with it. I hoped the scene sounded good enough. I'm a little iffy about it.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks! You guys are freaking awesome, by the way! Xo**


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

_**22**_

* * *

Only a day had passed since the whole ordeal.

When Elle had returned back to the Glade, she hadn't muttered a word. Some wrote it off as shock, considering what she had just been through and having to witness a death of someone. Others felt it was more so that she had nothing to say regarding what had occurred.

They tried to get to her talk, but it proved pointless. For the remainder of the night all Elle did was lay in her hammock and stare at the stars, a far away look on her face. Some Gladers had approached her, hoping to strike up a conversation, however, Elle settled for giving them a look that told them she was not the mood and they would scurry away, much to her relief.

Elle knew it wasn't fair to them for her to be treating them this way, but she needed more time to herself. She needed more time to grasp what had happened and figure out where to go from there. Elle found herself riddled with guilt and blaming herself for what had taken place. What ifs swarmed through her mind, poking and prodding at her until she finally acknowledged each and every one.

 _What if she had been a little quicker?_

 _What if she had put Alby first?_

 _What if she had never entered the Maze?_

The list went on and on. It was never ending. Elle almost wanted to scream out in frustration for her thoughts refused to shut off. That annoying little voice kept going and on, not letting up. Elle would just about to drift off to sleep when it would start, growing louder and louder. There was no ignoring it, as much as wanted to.

Elle felt like she was slowly losing her mind. It was a only a matter of time before she snapped.

The next morning went as she had expected. Clint and Jeff approached her and insisted they examine her injuries (even though they had already done this yesterday, they just wanted to see how she was doing). Elle didn't bother to put up a fight. She simply nodded her head in understanding and followed them into the Homestead. As she entered, Elle's gaze seeked out Newt, who was leaning against the wall, his brow furrowed as though he was lost in thought.

However, the moment he noticed their presence, he immediately snapped out of whatever had been doing on and focused his attention on them; more specifically Elle. A smile decorated his face as he laid eyes on her. Even though Elle had never felt worse, just his mere presence sparked something inside of her. She offered him a small smile back, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Mornin' love," Newt greeted, wandering to stand in front of her as Elle sat on the bed.

"Morning." Elle responded, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Jeff and Clint began doing their thing. They started with her hands, which were wrapped up in gauze after she had destroyed them from having punched the wall repeatedly, more time than she could count, as a matter of fact. Her knuckles were bruises and the skin torn. They were sore, there was no denying that. But Elle didn't focus on the pain. She had more to think about, which allowed her to keep her mind off of it and not thinking about it all the time.

"How are her hands?" Newt questioned, his tone laced with concern. "Are they beginnin' to heal?"

Clint began to bandage them again, while Jeff responded.

"There's not much improvement." Jeff informed him, being honest. "We have to remember though that it's only been a day. Healing takes times, ya know?"

Newt merely nodded.

Next was the side of her head, the one she had received after having been attacked by Ben. It still was a bit tender to the touch, but not nearly as bad as it had been. Jeff gently brushes his fingers against it, causing Elle to wince. Newt was quick to gently grab her hand, offering support, though making sure not to squeeze too hard, considering her injuries.

"How's her head?" Newt fired out another question, his gaze shifting between both boys.

"The bruises are beginning to fade," Clint told him. "And the gash is staring to heal. I would say within the next week she should be good."

Newt visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, she's doing pretty good." Jeff chimed in. "Other than a few loose screws, she's alright."

Elle cracked a smile at his joke.

"Very funny." Newt spoke up, not sounding all that impressed. "But let's put the joking aside for now and focus on the real issues, ya?"

Jeff nodded, though it he was holding back a smile alongside Clint.

It pretty funny, that was for sure. In times like this, a sense of humor was a _gift._

There wasn't much to be checked after that. There were just a few bruises on her stomach, legs and arms, but they weren't serious or anything to be concerned about (though Newt would surely argue that). Newt proceeded to fire out question after question, demanding answers. Clint and Jeff tried to respond to the best of their ability, but they didn't know everything. Elle was well aware that Newt was acting this way simply because he cared. And yes, she respected that. She loved him for it. However, she didn't appreciate how up tight he was being towards them.

She just wanted him to relax.

However, that seemed a lot easier said than done at this particular time.

"So that's about it." Clint informed Elle. "We'll check over your hands tomorrow, just to see if they're improving at all. But other than that, it's all good. You're excused."

Elle mumbled a thanks and stood up. She peered up at Newt, expecting him to lead the way out. Nonetheless he was focused on Clint and Jeff, his brow pulled together once again.

"I'll be out in a minute, love."

Elle nodded. Placing her hands on either sides of his waist, she reached up and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his cheek. Newt remained still the entire time, his face void of emotion.

A few seconds later Elle pulled away and headed outside, leaving the boys alone. As she stepped outside of the Homestead, she smiled to herself as the wind blew past her, playing with the strands of her hair. The sun blared down on her, warming Elle up almost instantly. It was a beautiful day out.

Elle was just about to take a step forward when something—or rather someone—caught her eye. Elle focused her gaze on the familiar boy who stood a few feet away, his eyes glued to her. As she watched him, Elle began to feel that she hadn't spoken to him in days.

 _Or so it felt like it._

Chuck, in one swift movement, ran over and pulled Elle in for the biggest hug ever. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. Elle didn't respond at first, for she was so taken back by this. However, moments later, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his soft curls. Elle felt a smile decorate her face.

 _She had missed him._

Chuck moved away shortly after and peered up at her. Her chest tightened as she saw unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Elle hadn't even begun to consider how her actions would affect others. She was well aware of the fact Chuck cared about her, but she never imagined this much. Nonetheless, as she stood there, staring back at him, it hit her. Chuck had talked about never having a best friend before, let alone a friend. He had expressed his loneliness and how by her being here and actually taking the time to get to know him, it had made a world of difference.

Elle watched as Chuck opened his mouth, ready to speak, only for the words to die off on his tongue as Newt wandered out from the Homestead and moved to stand next to Elle.

"We have a gathering to attend. Everyone will be there." Newt explained, gesturing to the Council Hall. When neither Elle or Chuck moved, Newt turned to both and gave them a 'Well, what are you waiting for.' look.

And just like that, all three of them took off towards the Council Hall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Things are changing, there's no denying that," Gally began. "First Ben gets stung in broad daylight, and now we've lost Alby. And our two Greenies here have taken it upon themselves to go to into the Maze."

Elle and Thomas sat facing all the Gladers, Keepers and Leader. They were put on trial, so to speak regarding everything that had transpired within the last couple of days. Thomas sat beside her, his posture quite relaxed, considering what was going on. As for Elle, she had her knees curled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. She was trying to stay as a small as possible. It was unnerving, having everyone looking at her. Elle's gaze flickered to Newt, who was leaning against a piece of wood that touched the roof, perhaps acting as as support beam. His face remained void of emotion.

The Gladers sat on the bleachers provided. They kept quiet for the most part, letting the Keepers and Leader guide the meeting.

"They did try and save Alby's life." Fry chimed in.

"What difference did it make?" Gally countered, anger rolling off him in waves. "In the end, Alby's gone; _dead_. This is all thanks to Elle here, who, once again, cost another Glader his life."

Those words sliced through her. Elle could feel the tears welled in her eyes.

But she refused to cry. She didn't want to give Gally the satisfaction. _No way._

"None of what happened to Alby is Elle's fault!" Thomas stood up, facing Gally. "If it hadn't of been for her, Alby would have died long before. She saved his life when a shucking Griever cut the vine Minho and I had used to tie him up. She fought the damn thing and managed to walk out of there with Alby. She carried him all the way to safety. So before you go blaming her, get the facts straight."

Thomas sat back down next to Elle. She turned to him, the tears trickling down her cheeks at his words; at how he was so quick to defend her. Thomas offered her a small smile.

Elle smiled back. A genuine smile.

"Well, apparently she didn't do that well of a job of protecting him, since Alby is dead, ya?"

Thomas opened his mouth to argue, however Newt stepped forward.

"Watch your bloody mouth." He spat. "Elle is not responsible for Alby's death. She didn't choose for things to happen the way they did and she certainly _didn't_ ask for Alby to push her out of the way and sacrifice his life."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe if Elle and Thomas hadn't of entered the Maze, Alby might still be alive?" Gally retorted, not giving up on this. "I can't be the only one to consider this."

"I think it's safe to say that it wouldn't of mattered." Minho finally spoke. "Either way Alby would have died. Elle just managed to keep him alive a little bit longer."

"Everyone may have a difference of opinion, but i think we can all agree that Elle _needs_ to be punished for her actions."

And then all hell broke loose.

"Elle deserves to be punished!"

"Lock her up." One Glader said. "Let her starve."

"She prolonged Alby's death," Another said. "We should be grateful."

"It was like Newt said, she didn't choose for any of this to happen!"

"Feed her to the Grievers!"

Elle didn't want to hear anymore of it. She wanted to silence the voices around her. Lifting both hands, she placed them over her ears, the voices now becoming muffled. She began rocking back and forth a bit, tears continuing to trickle down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivering.

"Please, stop." Elle whispered. " _Please._ "

" _Stop!_ " Thomas's voice rang out, piercing the air and reaching all corners of the room. "Look at her. Can't you see how affected she is by this? Quit being so damn selfish and think of Elle for a minute."

Elle didn't dare look up. She was much too afraid. If Elle had her way, she'd disappear right from this room and away from everyone. It was becoming too much and Elle wasn't sure how much more she could take; how much more she could listen to.

" _'Look at how affected she is. Quit being so selfish'_ " Gally mocked, his voice high pitched. " _'Elle is the victim here'_ and blah, blah, blah. I am so damn sick of hearing this shit. No, Elle is not the victim. She needs to step up and face the consequences. She caused Jackson's death, as well as Ben's and Alby's. She's nothing more than an inconvenience and I don't get why we don't rid of her."

Seconds later Elle felt a hand grasp her arm, lifting her up and on her feet. Elle soon found herself staring in the rage filled eyes of Gally. She had never seen him so angry before and the fact it was directed at her scared her all the more.

Elle cowered, wishing the floor would just open up and eat her.

"You deserve to die." Gally seethed. "If these shucking cowards won't do it themselves, then _I_ will."

His fingers tightened around her arm, digging into her skin. Elle cried out.

Everything happened quickly.

Thomas stood up, ready to intervene. However, Newt was there in a flash. He shoved Gally back, causing him to let go of Elle's arm. Newt positioned himself protectively in front of Elle, his entire body rigid and his hands forming fists at his sides. From here Elle could see his jaw was clenched and she could just imagine the look he was giving Gally.

Thomas moved to stand beside him, as did Minho.

"You don't bloody touch her. _Ever_." Newt began, his voice deadly calm. He was barely containing his anger. "I don't want to see your hands on her again or else we're gonna have a problem, understood?"

Everyone went silence, to the point you could hear a pin drop. All the Gladers eyes were on the scene unfolding in front of them, which was to be expected. How could you not look?

"Well, what about Thomas?" Zart spoke up, breaking the silence. "We haven't decided on what we're gonna do. The topic of discussion has been Elle. Let's move to Thomas now."

Elle peeked through the small gap between Newt and Minho. She saw that Gally had averted his gaze to the ground, his hands shaking slightly as he intertwined them in front of him. Gone was the anger, only to now have it replaced with sheer fear.

Elle didn't feel any sympathy towards him. He deserved it. All of it.

Newt didn't move, whereas Minho and Thomas did. Thomas sat back down. Minho leaned against the nearest wall, his arms folded against his chest. Elle decided to sit back down, though she unable to see all that much considering Newt remained in front of her.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Newt asked.

"He needs to be punished." Gally explained, his voice a bit shaky.

Newt disregarded him and turned his attention to Minho.

"Minho, you were there with him." Newt stated. "What do you think?"

Minho stepped forward, moving directly in the center of the Council Hall. All eyes were on him.

"I think, that in all the time we've been here, no one's ever killed a Griever." Minho declared, gesturing to Thomas. "When I turned tail and ran, this dumb shank stayed behind to help Alby. Now I don't know if he's brave or stupid, but whatever it is, we need more of it. I say we make him a runner."

Chaos ensued. The Gladers voiced their opinion on this, but considering they were all speaking at once, it just morphed in a jumbled mess.

"A runner?!" Fry repeated, disbelief lacing his tone. "What? Minho, lets not jump the gun here, alright?"

"Thomas! Thomas!" Chuck began chanting, hoping to gather others. "Thomas! Thomas!"

However he soon realized no one was paying attention and stopped, looking a bit frustrated that no one had noticed and joined in. Elle bit her lip to prevent a smile.

 _Chuck is just so adorable._

"If you want to throw a parade for the newbie, that's fine. Go ahead." Gally regained his confidence, his voice projecting all around the room. "But if there's one thing I know about the Maze, it is that you do not-"

Gally was soon cut off when a loud, familiar noise pierced the air. Everyone froze in an instant, their gaze turning to face the door of the Council Hall. Gally looked over at Newt, surprise written across his face. Newt didn't even bother to glance at him, but rather took off towards the door.

Gally followed, which prompted everyone else to hurry after them.

When Elle finally reached the Box, she made her way to the front. Elle didn't understand any of it. The Box came up one a week either new supplies and once a month with a new Greenie. Thomas had only arrived maybe a week prior. There shouldn't be a new Greenie.

As Elle glanced inside the Box, she felt her entire body freeze as her eyes landed on the Greenie. Recognition flared inside her as she drank in the girls appearance. She had long dark hair that cascaded down in curls passed her shoulders. She was lean and wore a baggy white sweater and blue jeans. She lay unconscious in the Box, not moving an inch.

"It's another girl." Newt announced, glancing up at the Gladers surrounding the Box. "I think she's dead."

"What's in her hand?" Gally wondered aloud.

Elle watched as Newt kneeled down next to the girl, reaching for the note she held. He plunked her out of her hand ever so gently and unfolded it.

"She's the last one...ever." Newt read, then look back up. "What the hell does that mean?"

As those words left his mouth, the girl suddenly jolted awake, startling everyone. She lifted her head off the Box and began gasping for air. Newt moved back a bit.

"Thomas." Was all she muttered before falling unconscious again.

All eyes moved to said person, probably wondering just how exactly this girl knew him; let alone remembered something other than her name. That never happened, or at least that's what Elle had assumed since that's the way the Glader's portrayed it.

"Still think I'm overreacting?" Gally spoke, not directed his comment at anyone in particular.

Elle simply rolled her eyes at his statement. He needed to learn to keep that damn mouth of his shut, for one day it was going to get him in a lot of trouble.

Without giving it much thought, Elle wandered close to the opening of the Box and jumped in. As her feet landed on the Box, it shook with her extra weight. Newt looked up at her, confusion clear on his face. She heard a few talking above her, however she didn't listen to what's being said.

"What are you doing?" Newt questioned her, standing up.

Elle ignored him and settled for mocking the position he had just been in. She kneeled down in front of the girl, taking a closer look at her. Elle reached forth and brushed some hair away from her face.

She remembered her. She remembered Teresa.

Elle felt a presence behind her, which she knew was Newt. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elle leaned into his touch, while placing her hand over top of his.

"What's going on, love?"

"Do you remember when I mentioned a girl, one who was my best friend back at WCKD?" Elle asked him, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah, I remember."

"This her, Newt." Elle explained, her eyes focused on the girl. "This is Teresa."

* * *

 **Teresa has arrived! Now this is where everything starts to happen, so things will be getting interesting. Also too, I want to make Newt and Elle have some private moments to themselves, for I feel it hasn't happened in a while. On another note, Gally is such an ass, ya?**

 **Nonetheless, this chapter was hard to write. So let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. And like I always say, you guys are so freaking awesome!**

 **Xoxo**


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

_**23**_

* * *

"Jeff," Newt spoke out, wandering close to the bed in which Teresa lay. "What's going on? What's the matter with her? Why won't she wake up?"

Elle, Thomas and Minho gathered around, standing next to Newt. Elle stood as close as possible, her fingers brushing against his hand. Even the slightest touch from him make her feel calm.

Jeff looked up as they approached.

"Hey man, I got my job the same way you did." Jeff answered, clearly indicating that he had absolutely no idea what was going on or anything related to Teresa. He was as much in the dark as the rest of them. Elle couldn't fault him for that. Hell, he just a kid who more than likely had no idea about anything medical related before the Glade, before WCKD.

Newt folded his arms against his chest. Elle could see that he was growing irritated by all of this. His gaze flickered to Thomas, who was standing on the other side of him. Thomas was focused on Teresa, his expression unreadable.

"Well, do you recognize her?" Newt asked him, his voice held an edge to it.

Thomas shook his head.

"No."

"Really?" Newt didn't believe him, that much was obvious. "'Cause she seemed to recognize you."

"What about the note?" Thomas wondered aloud, redirecting the topic.

"Ya, We'll worry about the note later." Newt countered.

"I think you should worry about it _now._ " Thomas interjected.

Newt looked at Thomas once again, giving him a 'really?' look. Elle wanted to tell Thomas to drop it and quit defying their new found leader. It didn't matter that it was Newt. To Elle, It came across as rude and completely uncalled for.

"We've got enough to deal with that the moment." Newt told him, his patience wearing thin.

"He's right, Newt." Jeff chimed in. "The Box isn't comin' back up. How long do you think we can last?"

"No one said that." Newt retorted. "Lets not jump to any conclusions. We'll just-we'll just wait until she wakes up and see what she knows. Somebody's got to have some answers around here."

"I'm with Newt on this one." Elle spoke up, her eyes glued to Teresa. "Teresa might know something that we don't. Panicking won't do us any good. Lets just wait it out."

Just as those words left her mouth, Thomas spun around on his heel and darted towards the door. Everyone turned to look at him, wondering where the hell he was taking off too.

"And where are you going?"

"Back into the Maze." Was his reply before he was out the door. Newt gave Minho a look and immediately Minho took off after him.

Newt turned back around to face Teresa, his brow pulled together in frustration. She could see, just from the look on his face, that he was trying to piece together was happening; trying to make sense of this oh-so screwed up situation that they were all apart of. And with him now being the leader, Newt was forced to step up and not only worry about himself, but the other Gladers as well.

A few minutes passed and no one said a word. Elle knew that standing here was proving to be pointless, as she assumed Teresa wouldn't wake up for a while. Elle knew for sure that didn't want to remain here for any longer.

Elle turned to face Newt. She grabbed his hand and held it between the both of hers.

"Come on, lets go." Elle murmured. "I'm sure Clint and Jeff will let us know when she wakes up."

Jeff and Clint nodded in agreement, hoping to give Newt reassurance.

"We should stay here a bit longer." Newt suggested, pulling his hand away from Elle and folded his arms against his chest. His face was set in determination. However, Elle was determined herself.

Elle then moved to stand in front of him. In no way was she able to block his view, for he was a head taller—if not more—than her. Elle reached forth and placed both hands on either side of his waist. She pulled her body flush against his and stood on her tiptoes (even then she just reached his chin) and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

Only she didn't receive the reaction she was hoping for. As a matter of fact, he did nothing.

"Baby, please?" Elle pleaded, just wanting to get out of here.

That got his attention.

Newt peered down at her, cocking an eyebrow while a smirk decorated his face.

"Baby?" He repeated, referring to the nickname she had just given him.

Elle blushed with embarrassment. She averted her gaze to the ground and settled for staring at their feet. The nickname had just slipped out! She wasn't even fully aware of it until he pointed it out.

Still looking at the ground, Elle responded.

"What? You don't like it?" She mumbled.

Newt moved to cup her face, making her look at him instead of at the ground. As Elle went to open her mouth and urge for him to answer her, rather he settled for leaning down and kissing her. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, as he pulled away.

"I love it." He told her, putting her worry to rest.

Elle visibly relaxed and leaned more into Newt. She grinned up at him.

"Good. I mean, it was either that or Slinthead. Your pick."

Newt laughed in response, provoking laughter in Elle as well. Once they both regained their composure and stopped laughing, Elle reached for one of the Newt's hand that still cupped her face. She pulled it away and intertwined their fingers.

"Can we go now?" Elle wondered aloud. "Please."

Surprisingly enough, Newt agreed. He allowed Elle to begin leading him towards the door. However, just as they were about to leave, Newt glanced at the boys once more.

"If anythin' happens with her, let me know."

The boys nodded.

Once they were finally outside, Elle took notice in the fact the sun was beginning to set. She didn't realize it was already that late. The day had went by rather quickly, not that she was complaining. This day had been stressful, scary and confusing.

"Newt!"

Newt and Elle whirled around, only to come face-to-face with Minho.

"I convinced Thomas to wait until tomorrow." He explained, referring to Thomas having wanted to enter the Maze and search for more answers.

"Good that." Newt replied. "Thanks, Minho."

"Not a problem."

And just like that Minho took off. Elle watched his retreating figure. As she did, Elle began to think of how they had left things off in the Maze. Minho had accused her of cheating on Newt with Thomas and she had responded by slapping him across the face. It wasn't an ideal situation and Elle really did _hate_ every second of it. She considered Minho to be one of her best friends.

She still does. That won't ever change.

"Where would you like to go, love?"

Elle thought about it for a moment. She wanted to go somewhere private, that way they could be alone and not have to worry about anyone finding them. She just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, which wasn't too much to ask.

"I know just the place."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Newt had decided to grab a blanket before they began their journey. Elle completely agreed, as it was getting dark out and the colder weather would soon make an appearance, so this way they could stay night and toasty warm.

Elle then lead them into the woods, for she felt this was the best place to be if they wanted to be just the two of them. As they had searched for a place to sit, they ended up coming across a cave type thing. She had never seen it before, either had Newt. Without thinking too much about it, Elle wandered towards it, dragging Newt along with her.

When they had entered, Elle knew this would now be their place. It was _perfect._

It was a cave as they had guessed. It wasn't one that was too deep, but rather big enough to hide the both of them if they choose to stay out of view. There was a small fire pit in the middle, which Elle was beyond pleased about. At least this way if they got cold during the night they'd have something to warm themselves up with.

As Elle continued looking around the cave, Newt decided to start a fire. It didn't take him very long, as he had done it many times before. Once he got it started up, Newt sat down near it. He folded his knees and leaned back, his hands behind him, keeping him from falling backwards. Elle then made her way over to him, moving to sit between his legs.

He welcomed her.

He then wrapped his arms loosely around her neck, pulling her close. Her back was flush against his chest, providing extra body heat. She relished in his touch, loving ever single minute of it. Newt settled for resting his chin a top her head.

"When you ran into the Maze, I had never been more terrified in my life." Newt confessed, his voice barely audible. She could hear the pain within those words and it broke her heart to know she had been the cause of all this.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Elle said, meaning every word.

"Promise me you won't do anythin' that reckless again."

"I promise."

"'Cause if you do, I won't hesitate to chase you down." He words held promise.

"What? No." Elle quickly shot down that idea, not liking it one bit. "You can't be in the Maze at night, it's too dangerous. What if—"

Newt's laugh cut her off, though it held no humor.

"You need to worry more about yourself than me." He told her, like it was simplest thing in the world. "Beside, it won't be up to you, love."

Newt pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You say that like it's easy." Elle commented. "I will always worry about you. You come first. _Always._ "

Silence fell over them a blanket. Elle looked ahead, her eyes glued to the fire. She watched as the flames danced towards the sky, flames licking the night air. It was fascinating to witness. Sure she had seen fires before, but she had never really focused on them all that much. They weren't important, so she never bothered.

Elle felt Newt's arms tighten around her.

"I can't imagine a life without you." He murmured, his chest vibrating with each word. "You're the one for me, Elle. That I know for sure."

Elle wanted to believe him. She really did. But she had her doubts. There are so many other girls out there, so many to choose from. Elle didn't know what the future held. Perhaps once they were finally able to exit this shucking place, Newt would stumble across another girl that would capture his heart. Sure they had grown up together, but he didn't remember any of it.

"You say that now, but you never know." Elle told him, her voice strained. "There are plenty of other girls out there. Who's to say you won't meet someone else and fall madly in love?"

"We were together before the Maze and accordin' to your memories, I loved you then." He began, sounding so sure of himself. "I don't remember a bloody thing, yet from the moment I saw you, I felt somethin'. I fell in love with you all over again. Ya, you're right. There may be others girl out there, but I am bloody sure that none of them compare to you. You made me fall in love with you twice. If that doesn't wash away your worries, then I'm not sure what will."

"You never know." Elle countered. "You may wake up one day and realize I'm not enough."

"Impossible. Bloody impossible."

There was such confidence in his voice that it took her breath away and left her speechless. He had all the faith in the world with their relationship. He was certainly they would last forever and just by those words, he had wiped away all the doubt and worries Elle had pent up. She knew he loved her, but she never knew just how much.

Well, until now, that is.

As Elle sat there in Newt's arms, it hit her. She wanted more with Newt. She wanted to connect with him on a deeper level and there was only one way she could think of.

Elle didn't want to sit and dwell on it, so instead she settled for sitting up and turning around in Newt's arms. She watched as a look of confusion flashed across his face and his mouth opened as though to question what was going on, but Elle silenced him by shoving him to the ground.

In seconds she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Newt stared up at her, completely confused and caught off guard by her bold approach. Elle leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. Newt didn't respond at first, but eventually snapped out of it and reached to cup her one cheek, while his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Elle closed the remaining distance between them, their chests now flush together.

As things started to heat up, Elle took this opportunity to further it. Pulling away just a bit, she reached under his shirt and brushed her fingers against his warm chest. As her fingers trailed across his bare skin, Elle felt Newt stiffen underneath her. Before she had time to process what was going on, Newt quickly snatched her wrists, bringing them to a halt.

"What are you doin'?" Newt asked, sounding out of breath.

Elle knew that Newt was well aware of just exactly what she was doing. She had also been under the impression that he wanted this, too.

"I want this." Elle leaned down and pecked his lips. "With you. Only _you._ "

"I don't know..." Newt trailed off, unsure.

"Why not?" Elle wondered aloud. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"I don't know!" Newt exclaimed. "What if you regret it come mornin', ya? And not only that, but this place isn't exactly romantic. We're in a _cave_ , love."

"It doesn't matter." Elle assured him. "As long as I'm with you, it's _perfect._ "

Newt looked at her, his face twisted in deep thought and uncertainty. As Elle watched him, she began to regret ever going through with this in the first place. Why had she even bothered? Just because she wanted this, didn't mean that Newt did. Perhaps he just wasn't ready.

"Oh, screw it."

And just like that, his lips pressed against hers with more urgency behind them. Both Elle and Newt gave in to all of it; to the flaming desire and heated passion.

They connected on a deeper level as Elle had wanted.

That night would soon go down as one they'd _never_ forget.

* * *

 **Oh dear god, this chapter is pretty damn awful isn't it? Oh jeez, I'm embarrassed lol. Now I'm not into writing sex scenes, for they would turn out completely awful and you'd be left screaming at me: WHY?! Honestly, it would just be bad for all of us. So I hope this will suffice. I wanted them to do the deed (lol) because well, it just needed to happen in order to further my story and help for future plans. I have a method to may ways!**

 **I also want to apologize for this chapter not being as long as most in recent. But this is two updates in one day, so I'm pretty damn happy with that. But can you guys believe it?! I'm on chapter 23! That is mind blowing to me.  
**

 **Nonetheless, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xoxo :)**

 **{Not Edited}**


	24. T W E N T Y - F O U R

_**24**_

* * *

Elle had never slept better in her life.

For once she woke up with a smile decorating her face and she was genuinely happy. She didn't worry about anything associated with the Glade and Maze. It also helped that the pesky little inner voice that refused to shut up was actually quiet all night and allowed for to sleep.

She was more than _grateful._

Elle reached out and grabbed the sweatshirt nearest her, which just happened to be Newt's. She quickly threw it on, covering herself up just in case. She had underwear on, but that didn't make much of a difference it someone happened to come wandering by. She wanted to be prepared just to be safe.

Turning her attention towards Newt, she smiled as she saw he was still fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach, whilst his arms were folded underneath his head, acting as a makeshift pillow. She loved seeing him like this, all the worry and stress clear from his face. He looked younger as he slept, certainly not old enough to carry all the weight he is dealing with on his shoulders.

 _He didn't deserve it. But then again, who did? Alby certainly didn't either._

Elle moved, quietly, towards Newt. She settled for straddling his lower back/hips. She traced her hands over the hard muscle in his back, her fingers following the curve between his shoulder blades; her fingers feathered down his spine. She loved the feel of his soft skin.

Elle leaned forward, her chest flush against his back. Elle decided to run her fingers through his soft hair, while pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

"Morning, baby." She greeted, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Newt stirred underneath, now waking up. He let out a yawn, however didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Mornin', love." He greeted back, his voice thick with sleep. "How are you feeling?"

Elle rested her head against his upper back. He was comfortable; a good pillow.

"A little sore." Elle confessed. "But other than that I'm great. Never better."

It was the honest truth. Sure she was a little sore from last night and from the Maze, but it was bearable. It was only temporary and Elle kept reminding herself of that fact. She also had the ability to put her mind elsewhere when she felt pain. As long as she didn't think about, she didn't feel it.

Silence swept through them, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. As she lay there, Elle began to think of her scar. She started to think back to last night and how she remembered seeing Newt's as well. It was hard not to notice it.

"Do you believe me now?" Elle wondered aloud.

"What in the bloody hell are you talkin' about?" Newt asked.

Elle smiled at his use of bloody. He used it so _bloody_ much.

"I'm talking about our scars." She informed him. "You know, the ones I remembered during my memories. I saw yours last night and it matched mine almost identically. Did you notice?"

"Ya—" Newt cut off to yawn, clearly still tired. She waited for him to continued, but almost a minute passed and she hadn't heard anything. Elle was just about to lift her head and look at him when she felt the soft rise and fall of his back, indicating he had fallen asleep on her.

Elle climbed off, moving to lay beside him as she once had. Newt turned over, facing her. Seconds later he settled for draping an arm across her stomach and pulling her close, so her side is pressed entirely up against him. He threw a leg over hers, his body pinning her to the ground. He then buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hot breath fanning across her skin. It didn't bother her one bit.

Elle placed the arm farther away from Newt behind her head, while her other hand went to his forearm resting on her stomach. She began to trace random patterns and objects into his skin. As she did this, Elle stared up at the roof of the cave. She started to think of the Gladers and how they were probably wondering where the hell her and Newt were. Her thoughts then wander to Thomas and Minho as she wonders if they entered the Maze yet. It seemed like the right time, but Elle wasn't entirely sure. Then she thought of Teresa.

"I wonder if she woke up yet." Elle spoke aloud, mostly to herself.

The moment those words left her lips, Newt stiffened as a result. Before Elle had time to process this, Newt threw the blankets off of him and scurried to his feet, bare naked. She bits her lip to prevent from laughing as Newt searches for his clothes while letting out a string of curses. Once he managed to find his clothes, he got dressed rather quickly.

As he pulled the shirt over his head, Newt searched for his sweatshirt.

"Where is it?" He asked, obviously confused.

Elle hurried to her feet and made her way towards him. With his back turned to her, Elle settled for snaking her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his back. He placed his hands over her, peering down at them.

"Oh, you're wearing it." He commented. "Sorry, love. I need it back."

"But it's so comfy." Elle protested.

Newt wasn't having any of it. He, once more, asked for it back, his tone more demanding. Elle knew this was an argument she wasn't going to win. As much as she wanted to fight him, it wasn't worth it.

"Alright, I'll give it back." Elle told him, sounding defeated. "Just let me change."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once she was done and had given Newt back his sweater, they took off towards the Homestead. Many who witnessed them come from the woods seemed puzzled by this, wondering why they had been out there. Elle hoped they wouldn't piece it together, but she had to accept that they were teenage boys and well, they certainly weren't stupid.

"Where's Thomas and Minho?" Newt questioned the nearest Glader, who happened to be someone Elle hadn't got acquainted with. She didn't even recognize him.

How was that possible?

"T-they went out into t-the M-maze." The Glader stuttered. Elle assumed it was because their leader had questioned him directly. It's the only thing that made sense.

"Alright, thanks." Newt said, turning around and heading towards the Homestead. Elle followed suit.

Newt ended up running into Jeff, who was quick to explain everything that was going on. Apparently Thomas and Minho had recruited a few Gladers to join them when entering the Maze, just so they had backup in numbers in case something were to go wrong. He tells them that they left right as the Maze doors opened, so they've been gone for couple of hours now.

"They should be back soon." Jeff reassured him and Elle.

Not even a few minutes later said individuals made a reappearance and they didn't come empty handed. Elle wanted to know what they had found, but the meeting that was going to be held would only allow the Keepers and Leaders to be presence (and Thomas).

Elle hated it, but it was out of her control. Newt darted off seconds later, leaving Elle alone. As she stood there, watching his retreating figure, she decided to go and check on Teresa to see if there had been any updates. Elle made her way towards the Homestead and when she wandered in, she saw Jeff standing near her bed.

"Still no improvement." Jeff informed her. "Clint and I stayed by her bedside all night. Still nothing."

Elle frowned at his news. She was hoping something; anything had happened with Teresa.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I have no idea." Jeff told her honestly, feeling no need to lie.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, where were you and Newt last night?" Jeff asked, a bit curious.

"We fell asleep watching the stars." Elle lied, the words just rolling of her tongue with ease.

"I bet you did." Jeff smirked, obviously not believing her for a second.

"What are you—"

Elle was cut off when Teresa jolted awake, in similar fashion to how she had in the Box. She sat up, taking in her surrounding. Her eyes landed on Elle first and the mere sight of another girl caused her to visibly relax. However, when she noticed Jeff, all hell broke loose.

Teresa scrambled to her feet. Jeff and Elle stood up as, raising their hands above their head, trying to show her that they meant no harm. However, Teresa just simply didn't give a damn. When Jeff took a step closer, Teresa reacted. She shoved him back, causing Jeff to fall into a shelf of supplies. Elle, having been distracted by Jeff, failed to notice her dart out of the room. But once she did, Elle took right off after her.

When she spotted her again, Elle focused on her back. She weaved through the Gladers who happen to be in the way, as well as the few objects in her path. All she cared about was reaching Teresa and nothing—or anyone—would get in her way.

Teresa made her way to the Treehouse and began climbing the ladder. Elle followed her, not stopping to consider anything. Her mind was set and she was determined. Elle manage to get right behind her, though as Teresa noticed this, she decided to intervene. While continuing to climb the ladder, she started to trying to step on Elle's fingers in order to stop her. Elle tried to avoid her feet, but at times it proved difficult. She managed to step on her fingers a few times and each time she did, Elle let out a string of curses and reached up to swat her leg.

"Stop stepping on my fingers, you Slinthead." Elle seethed.

When they finally made it to the top, Teresa decided to take matters into her own hands. Before Elle could process, Teresa suddenly charged at her. Elle wasn't able to jump out of the way in time. Teresa shoved her back into the wooden railing surrounding the top of the Treehouse. Elle cried out as her back connected with the wood, for pain shot up her spine.

Once the pain had settled down, Elle took a step towards her. Only she was met with Teresa's hand. She backhanded her across the face, causing Elle's head to whip to one side. Elle's cheek stung from the hit. She looked straight ahead, shocked that Teresa had actually hit her.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Elle questioned, stunned by her actions.

"Why'd you chase me all the way up here?" Teresa countered.

"I was just trying to help you." Elle explained, growing irritated. "Sorry for caring."

"Then both yourself and I a favor and _leave_." Teresa all but spat. "And come on, lets face it. I could easily kick your ass."

 _Walk away, Elle._ Elle thought to herself. _Hitting her won't solve anything. You—oh, screw it._

Elle charged toward, her shoulder connecting with Teresa's stomach. She pushed her all the way back until she slammed into the wooden railing, much like how Elle had. Teresa cried out in pain. Elle then straightened and lifted her hand, slapping Teresa right across the face. The slap rang out and Elle hand stung from how hard she had hit it her.

As Elle and Teresa continue going at it, Elle heard commotion below her. Her and Teresa wandered near the edge and peered over, only to find nearly everyone has gathered around. Elle immediately seeked out Newt.

"I'm comin' up!" Newt announced.

"No!" Teresa called back.

"I've got this!" Elle shouted to him.

Teresa managed to gain the upper hand and shove Elle back, who stumbled and nearly fell on her ass. But she caught herself just in time. As Teresa took a step forward, Elle lifted her leg and swung, the tip of her shoe connecting right with Teresa's jaw. Her head snapped to the side from the impact.

Elle uses this opportunity to glance down at the Gladers.

"Go get Thomas. _Now!_ " She screamed at them.

Elle then turned to look back at Teresa, only she is greeted with a boot to the chest. Elle fell backwards and slammed into the railing. The wind was momentarily knocked out of her and Teresa used this to her advantage. She hurried over to Elle and snaked her fingers around her neck, cutting off her limited air supply. Elle grabbed her wrists, trying to yank them away from her neck.

Behind her, Elle can hear the wooden railing crack from the pressure. She doesn't focus too much on it, for her attention is on the fact she is unable to breathe and her lung are burning.

"Elle!" Newt shouted from below, panicked laced his tone.

Newt's voice startled Teresa, causing her hold to loosen from around Elle's neck. Elle released one of her wrists and went straight for her shoulder, which she had remembered Teresa had been involved in a car accident a few years back and her shoulder never healed properly. Teresa cried out, instantly releasing Elle and tending to her shoulder.

Elle crouched down and swung her leg out, tripping Teresa in the process. Teresa fell backwards, her head connecting with the wooden floor; a loud smack rang out. Elle hurriedly moved to climb on top of her, straddling her waist. She pinned her arms above her head.

"I don't want to hurt you." Elle confessed to Teresa. "But you're leaving me no choice."

"Bullshit." Teresa countered. "I gave you the chance to walk away and you didn't take it."

"You egged me on!" Elle exclaimed. "But I made my point. Can this just stop now? _Please?_ "

"Giving up already?"

Teresa, in one swift movement, leaned forward and spat right at Elle. Elle released her hands, moving to wipe the disgusting spit from her face and her mouth. She had never felt so grossed out in her life. She had to give Teresa credit though. She didn't see that one coming.

"What the hell, Teresa?" Elle wanted to throw up. "That is _disgusting._ "

Teresa peered down at Elle, a smirk plastered across her face. Elle wanted nothing more but to slap that smirk off of her face, but she reframed. She wanted to be the bigger person and not react. However, as she stared at Teresa, it was growing increasingly difficult.

"Hey!"

Elle and Teresa's heads snapped in the direction of the voice, only to see Thomas had made an appearance. Elle had never been more pleased to see him. Perhaps he could calm this crazy shank down and give her shit for spitting in her face.

Like, come on? Who does that?

"What the hell is going on up here?" Thomas focused mostly on Elle.

"Hey, don't even try." Elle hurried to her feet, while pointing a finger in Thomas's direction. "This crazy shank attacked me first. I tried reasoning with her, but she wasn't hearing a word."

"I gave her a chance to walk away." Teresa defended. "But she stayed and fought. So don't blame everything on me. It's your fault, too."

"And she spat in my face."

"She _kicked_ me in the face!"

"You slapped me _first!_ "

"It was barely a _slap._ " Teresa countered. "It was more of a _tap._ "

"A _tap?!_ " Elle repeatedly, her tone laced with disbelief. "You can't be serious. That shucking hurt!"

"Well, maybe—"

"Enough!" Thomas cut Teresa off, growing increasingly annoyed with the girls standing before him. His gaze shifted to Elle. "Can you give us a moment? Please, Els?"

"Fine." Elle bit out.

Not bothering to spare Teresa a glance, Elle made her way to the ladder. She began to climb down it, taking her sweet time. At least this time she didn't have to worry about someone stepping on her fingers in some attempt to get her to fall. As Elle was a few steps from the bottom, she felt two hands gently grasped either side of her waist, helping her down. She let go of the ladder and allowed for them to do the rest.

Once her feet touched the ground, Elle turned around, only to be greeted by Newt. He stood inches before her and before Elle could get a word in, Newt pulled her in for a hug. Elle snaked her arms around his torso, while resting her head against his chest.

Her day has started so well, only to have all of this happen. Elle wished that she could go back to when her and Newt had been lying in the cave, just the two of them. That had been the happiest moment throughout her time in the Glade.

Newt pulled away to look Elle straight in the eye.

"We talked about this, remember?" Newt scolded. "No more bein' reckless. You promised me."

"Sorry." Elle mumbled, feeling bad for having broke her promise. As Elle took more notice in her immediate surroundings, she saw that other Gladers were watching her entire exchange with Newt. She wondered what they had thought about the whole fight between her and Teresa.

"I totally kicked ass, didn't I?" Elle grinned at them. "Did you see that kick?"

"I saw it." Minho spoke up, sounding impressed. "Damn, Princess. That was _hot._ "

The other Gladers nodded in agreement, some blushing all the while. Elle grinned even more. It was to the point that her cheeks started to hurt.

"Thanks, Dimples." Elle responded. "I didn't even realize I could do that!"

"I wouldn't mind see it again." One Glader mumbled.

"Maybe next time we'll get better seats."

"Alright, alright." Newt chimed in, having heard enough. "The shows over. Get back to work."

Elle watched them head off, going their separate ways. Soon it was just her and Newt.

"I don't like them referrin' to you as hot." Newt bit out, voicing his thoughts.

Elle whirled around and closed the distance between them. She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, her fingers skimmed across his jaw. Elle brought his head down to meet her lips in chaste kiss.

"There's no need to be jealous." Elle assured him. "You're the only one for me."

She means every word, but she can't help but laugh at the fact Newt is jealous. He should know by now that he has absolutely nothing to worry about. She loves him and only him.

Newt rolled his eyes, annoyed at how she found this situation amusing.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about. It's _them_." Newt clarified. "And for the record, I'm not jealous."

Elle bit her lip to prevent the smile that threatened to decorate her face.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the fight between Elle and Teresa? I know you're probably wondering why it happened and it will be explained a little bit later. It will have something to do with their past. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter though. I rewrote a bit of it, because I didn't like how it played out. But...hmm, I don't know.**

 **Let me know what you think! I have to say though, I'm impressed with myself.**

 **Three updates!** _ **Three**_

 **Thanks! You guys are awesome xoxo :)  
**

 **{Not Edited}**


	25. T W E N T Y - F I V E

_**25**_

* * *

They had been waiting for what felt like _hours._

Their eyes were peeled towards the Maze doors, while silence swept over them like a blanket. No one said a word, for they were much too focused on trying to hear something; anything going on in the Maze. However, there was no such luck and that irked Elle a lot.

Elle stood at the front of the crowd, right directly facing the Maze. Newt stood next to her, his posture rigid and his arms folded against his chest. He hadn't said a word to her the whole time. Elle understood completely. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted to know what was going on, if they had found anything and most importantly, if anyone was hurt.

Elle rocked on her heels as her hands were intertwined at her waist. She was antsy.

Wanting to hear better, Elle settled for leaning forward a bit, straining her ears. Nonetheless, Newt reacted quicker than Elle had time to blink. In an instant he had reached out and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back. Soon enough she is pinned against his side, his hand on her hip to keep her still; unable to move.

Elle peered up at him threw her lashes.

"Newt, come on!" She whined. "I just trying to hear better. Honest. You didn't actually think I'd run into the Maze again, after everything that's happened? No way."

"That may be true, but it's not a risk I'm willin' to take, love."

Elle didn't bother to fight, for she knew it was an argument she wasn't going to win. Instead she gave in and leaned into Newt, her head resting on his chest. Her eyes remained glued to the Maze.

"By all means, Elle," Gally's annoying voice rang out. "Take off into the Maze. I won't stop ya."

Elle felt Newt's arm tighten around her. Elle didn't bother sparing Gally a glance.

"Sure. Why don't you lead the way?" Elle bit out. "Please. I _insist._ "

The Gladers snickered behind her, prompting a smirk to decorate Elle's face. If only they realized she had actually reframed from saying what she really wanted too. She didn't want to start anything, at least not at this moment.

Elle glanced at Gally to see him flush with embarrassment. She felt no sympathy. None.

Silence fell over them once again. As she directed all her attention to the Maze again, she suddenly felt the ground shake beneath her shoes, as did the walls surrounding them. Elle's head shot up from Newt's chest. A loud rumble rang out, piercing the air.

Elle stiffened immediately. She began to think the worst. Thought after thought flooded her mind.

 _What if they were hurt?_

 _Why the hell is the Maze making that noise?_

 _Why aren't Thomas and Minho back yet?_

Then it happened. Instant relief crashed over her as she witnessed Minho and Thomas turn the corner, coming into view and they both looked well; unharmed. Elle let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"Now, what in the hell is goin' on out there?" Newt questioned.

Thomas and Minho continued walking, leaving everyone to catch up. Elle wandered between Minho and Newt, wanting to hear absolutely everything.

"What did you do now, Thomas?" Gally spoke out.

"We found a new passage." Thomas explained, sounding out of breath. "We think it could be a way out."

"Really?" Newt took the word right from Elle's mouth.

"It's true." Minho chimed in. "We opened a door, something I've never seen before. It must be where the Grievers go during the day."

"Wait, whoa, _whoa,_ " Chuck sounded from behind them, his voice growing louder. "Wait, are you saying you found the Grievers _home_ and you want us to go _in_?"

"Their way in could be our way out, Chuck." Thomas told him.

"Yeah, or there could be a dozen Grievers on the other side." Gally countered. "The truth is, Thomas doesn't know what he's done, as usual."

Elle whirled around, coming face-to-face with Gally. She clenched her fist, ready to swing and knock this Slinthead to the ground. Nothing would bring her more joy. Gally stopped once their chests met. He peered down at her, a smirk plastered across his face.

Not even a second later Elle felt an arm wrap around her waist, lifting her up off her feet. Soon she spun around and was no longer facing Gally, but rather Newt. He didn't look all too impressed, which seemed to be a common occurrence with her anymore. The arm that held her waist disappeared as her feet touched the ground.

"Yeah, well at least I did something, Gally." Thomas retorted. "I mean, what have _you_ done, huh? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time."

"Let me tell you something, _Greenie._ " Elle turned around and saw Gally close in on Thomas. "You've been here three days, alright? I've been here three years-"

"Yeah, you've been here _three_ years and you're still here, Gally!" Thomas retorted. "Alright, so what does that tell you? Maybe you should start doing things a little differently!"

"Maybe you should be in charge, Thomas." Gally spat. "What do you think about that? Maybe you should be in charge."

Elle had heard enough. She couldn't stand back and let him speak to Thomas like that. No. Elle stepped past Thomas and wedged herself between the two of them. Her focus on Gally.

"Maybe you should learn when you shut that mouth of yours, Gally." Elle bit out. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"What did you just say to me?" Gally hissed.

"You heard me." Elle stood on her tiptoes to gain more height. She pointed a finger and poked it at his chest with each word. "I swear all you've done is _complain_ about Thomas, when you've done _nothing_ in comparison to him. He may or may not of found a way out of here. Like Thomas said, what have you done? I am so _sick_ of your _shit_."

"And what about you?" Gally snatched her wrist, his voice deadly. "What have _you_ done? I mean, aside from sleep with whoever's in command. You worked your way up in the line, Slinthead. I can only imagine that if Alby were still here, he would have been your next-"

Gally was cut off when a fist swung out, hitting him square in the jaw. Gally fell back from the impact, right on his ass. Elle glanced over to see Newt standing next to her and he was downright _livid_. Elle gulped when seeing the look on his face. It was enough to make someone klunk their pants. Not a word was said from the Gladers, as everyone is beyond stunned at the fact Newt punched someone.

"Get him out of my sight." Newt spat, barely containing his anger.

Seconds later two Gladers stepped up and grabbed Gally, lifting him on his feet. Gally kept his gaze averted to the ground as he got carried away.

Elle turned to face Newt. She watched as Minho reached a hand up and grasped his shoulder in a comforting touch, only Newt shook it off. Elle decided to give it a try. She reached forth and wrapped her arms around Newt's neck, pulling him close. He didn't respond in the way she had expected. Instead he lifted a hand and placed it behind her neck, guiding her ear to his lips.

"You just never listen, do you?" He fumed. "Learn to stay out of other people's problems. If it doesn't bloody _concern_ you, then walk away. I'm gettin' _sick_ of this, Elle. Real sick of this."

And just like that he pulled away, leaving Elle standing there feeling as though he had just slapped her across the face. Lifting her hand, Elle ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't even know what to think regarding what Newt had said. Better yet, she didn't know how to feel.

Elle watched as he entered the Homestead. Minho, Thomas, Chuck and others followed. She assumed they wanted to make sure he was alright. She would have done it herself, but it didn't seem like he wanted her anywhere near him.

"This is all your _fucking_ fault!" Alex's voice emerged from behind her. "You're the reason Gally got hurt. All you do is cause problems. You stupid Slinthead!"

Elle spun on her heel and got right in his face. This fight concerned her. This was about her.

"I've had one hell of a day, Alex." Elle began, her voice eerily calm. "You just need to back up right now. I'm not in the mood for this; for any of this. And what have I ever done to you? I've been nothing but nice to you, so there's no reason for you to be treating me this way."

"Always playing the victim card, ya?"

That it was. Something snapped inside of her and Elle had had enough. She was _done._

Elle shoved Alex back, catching him off guard. He stumbled a bit, but managed to regain his footing. She was just about to take a step forward him when she felt something—or rather someone—grab a chunk of her hair and yanked. Elle cried out in pain as her head was forced back and where her hair was being pulled hurt like hell. Pain flared in her scalp, taking her breath away.

Tears prickled her eyes and the pain worsened.

"Get the _hell_ off of her!" A familiar voice surfaced.

Soon enough the person holding her hair was gone. Elle fell to her knees, her hands finding their way in her hair to cover the tender part of her scalp. She winced as her fingers brushed against it.

In one swift moment Elle found herself being hoisted up in the air. The scream died in her throat as she was thrown over a shoulder and she would soon discover it was Alex. His shoulder was digging painfully into her stomach. Without hesitation Elle began pounding her fists against their back, while kicking her feet.

"Let me _go!_ " Elle demanded.

Alex merely snickered at her poor attempt to escape.

Elle peered up, hoping to gain someone's attention to help her. But as she took in her fellow Gladers, she realized that they were the boys she really hadn't talked with. She hadn't had the chance. They simply stared right back her, their face void of emotion. Elle's gaze flickered passed them and onto Teresa, who had jumped in during the whole hair pulling incident. She was dealing with that Glader, but she didn't appear to be winning.

"Alex!"

Alex whirled around in the direction of the voice. Elle knew who it was without even looking. Gally.

"Take her to the Pit." He instructed, leaving no room for argument.

"How'd you get out?"

"What did I just say?" Gally countered. "Get her to the Pit. Teresa, too."

And that's where they headed. Alex stopped briefly to talk with the other Glader who Teresa had been facing up against. He explained what Gally had told him and the Glader followed without giving it a second thought. These idiots had their head shoved so far up Gally ass, to the point it was ridiculous. If Gally asked them to jump off a cliff, they probably would. If he ordered them to run through the Maze at night, they would. No doubt.

Elle witnessed the Glader pick Teresa up and begin carrying her in similar fashion to how Alex had. Elle settled for glaring at the boy the entire time, her glare never wavering. She wanted him to know just how much she hated him.

Once they arrived, the doors were opened. Elle expected Alex to let her climb down herself, but that was not in the case. Instead he tossed her down the Box, leaving Elle to land in heap on the floor. She cried out in pain as she landed on her arm. Alex merely laughed at her expense.

Elle, using her good arm, lifted herself up onto her knees and crawled to the side of the Box. She leaned her back against the cage, while cradling her arm against her chest it painfully ached from the fall. She couldn't even move it; let alone touch it.

Teresa was next and just like her, she was thrown in. The Box shook from her landing. Teresa managed to catch her fall, somehow. She quickly scrambled to her feet and moved to sit beside Elle. Neither said a word, as they were too worried that Alex would retaliate.

Alex and the other Glader came in next. They closed the gates behind them. Not a word is said among them and Elle definitely prefers it that way. As she sat here, Elle started to think of Newt. He would find her, she all the faith in the world with him. He'd end up forming a search and it wouldn't take long to come across them in the Box. That would almost be a given.

Elle thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard commotion above them. Elle looked up, wondering what the hell was going on. She could hear the Gladers and their panicked voices. As she tried to make sense of this, all of a sudden a loud, ear piercing noise surfaced. Elle cried out as the noise hurt her ears. It happened three times in total.

What the hell was that?

 _Newt! What about Newt?!_

Elle sprang to her feet, wanting to get out of this damn thing and check on her boyfriend. Only Alex and the Glader had other plans. Elle took one step before a pair of hands found her waist and pulled her down. She screamed out. One hand released her waist and covered her mouth, while the other remained around her waist, pinning her against the chest of the Glader. She sat between his legs, unable to move. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she thought of Newt.

She had just wanted to see if he was okay. _Was that too much to ask?_

Elle hated having these disgusting, grimy Glader hands all over her. It made her want to vomit. It was nothing like Newt's touch. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even compare it.

"Elle!" A distant voice cried out, panic laced their tone. "Elle! Where in the bloody hell are you, love?"

Elle stiffened. Newt. He was looking for her. However, what mattered most was that he alright.

"Newt!" Teresa called out, desperation filling her tone. "Newt! We're over here!"

In one swift moment Alex leaned forward and slapped her right across the face. Teresa's head snapped to the one side from the impact of the hit. Even with the dim lighting Elle could see the red mark on her cheek. When Thomas sees that, he's going to lose it.

Alex sat back down. He then reached behind the Glader and retrieved something. As Elle tried to make sense of what exactly it was, suddenly she felt the tip of it press against her throat. Elle froze, gripping with fear. She could see that it was a machete.

 _Oh god._

"This can go one of two ways." Alex explained, looking to Teresa. "Either you keep that shucking months of yours shut and Elle lives, or you kept screaming and I slit her throat. Your choice."

Teresa curled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She cast her gaze to the ground, making her decision without saying a word. Elle didn't have to look at Alex to know he was grinning.

Even with her life being threatened, only one thought crossed her mind.

 _She just hoped Newt was okay._

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard someone scream from above. It was one word could strike the fear in anyone; no matter how tough they claimed to be.

" _Grievers!_ "

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUNNNNN! The Grievers have arrived. So Alex and the other Glader have kidnapped Elle and Teresa. Such assholes, eh? So I realize that my chapters are usually a bit longer, but I tried to stretch this one out as much as I could, but it wasn't working. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**

 **On another note, this book is almost over. There's not too many chapters left.**

 **I will be writing a sequel, just to let you guys know :)**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. They always make me smile and right now I could use it. College is stressing the crap out of me, to be honest. I just have to keep reminding myself I just have one more year left. That is it**.

 **Once again, you guys are awesome! Xoxo**


	26. T W E N T Y - S I X

_**26**_

* * *

Nothing had changed. Elle still found herself in the same predicament as before.

The shucking Glader, which she had now learned his name was Darren, continued to hold her. His one remained at her waist and rather than the other covering her mouth, it was now holding the machete to her throat; the blade pressed against her skin.

As much as Elle wanted to scream, she wouldn't. It's wasn't worth her life.

Gally and two other Gladers had joined them a while back. According to Gally three more Maze doors had opened and well, they all knew what that meant. That sparked panic in everyone, as to be expected. No one understood what the hell was going on because it had never happened before. Gally then went on to explain that Grievers stormed the place, seeking out Gladers. He and the Gladers next to him were the few lucky ones that managed to escape and find safety. He locked eyes with Elle as he mentioned a lot of them wouldn't make it to see the next daylight. She knew he meant Newt. He didn't even bother to hide it.

"He's stronger than you give him credit for." Elle defended Newt. "He's been through so much and he's still here. Hell, he's your _leader_! So don't you _sit_ there and tell me that a lot of them _won't_ make it. Newt isn't _weak_ , unlike yourself and those so-called _'friends'_ of yours."

"Newt tried to shucking _kill_ himself, Elle!" Gally retorted. "Wake _up_. Your precious boyfriend isn't as _brave_ or _strong_ as everyone is lead to believe. He has that damn limp for a reason. It wasn't an act of courage, it was an act of cowardice. Alby should have left Newt there to die."

"I know he tried to kill himself!" Elle spat. "He was depressed and Ava saw that. She played with it. Newt was never supposed to be in the Maze to begin with. They had finished their tests on him and the results came back inconclusive. They wanted to rid of him, Gally. But Thomas wasn't going to let it happened. He figured out a way to get Newt in the Glade. He broke _a lot_ of rules in order to do so. When Ava saw him there, she _lost_ it. But like I said, she saw he was depressed and played with it. She planted in his head that he should climb the wall and jump. It was all her doing. Yet, when he jumped and survived, she was intrigued. She suddenly saw potential in him and decided to keep him alive. Think about that next time. He's been through more than enough and he deserves everything good that comes to him. All of it."

Silence swept over them after Elle's speech...well, more so rant.

When she had been in the Council Hall and told to tell everything she had remembered, Elle left out what had happened to Newt with his limp. She didn't feel it was anyone's business and in all honesty, it was a touchy subject and she didn't feel it needed to be mentioned. However, as Gally sat there and had the nerve to call Newt weak, something inside of Elle snapped. She couldn't let him degrade Newt like that. It wasn't right.

"Does Newt know about this?" Gally asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"No." Elle murmured. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright."

Elle looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to willingly agree. If anything she was waiting for him to hurry out the doors and announce to the Glade what she had told him. Perhaps there was some good in Gally, it was just shoved deep, deep down there.

Everyone froze as the sound of a Griever bellowing filled the air. It sounded so close. The cries of Gladers followed. It was a common occurrence within the however many minutes they had been held down here. Elle didn't want to imagine how many Gladers had fallen victim to the hideous monsters. It pained her to even consider it.

Darren's arm tightened around her. Elle grimaced. Her noise burned from the smell radiating off of him. It was enough to make her vomit right here and there, on top of the fact he was just disgusting to begin with. There was nothing remotely appealling about this guy, as awful as that sounded.

Elle didn't have much fight left in her. She felt drained of energy. Her arm continued to pain, though it was now more of a dull ache. She couldn't move it; let alone touch it. Even in the dim light she could see the bruises beginning to form. As for the tears, she had cried until there was nothing left. She cried about Newt, she cried about Thomas, Minho, Chuck and others. She cried about the situation she and Teresa were forced into. She cried about pretty much everything. Her dried tears caked her cheeks and soaked the top of her shirt.

She could just imagine how she looked, not that it mattered.

"We can't stay in here forever." One of the Gladers spoke out. "There has to be somewhere else."

"This will have to work for now." Gally told him. "We don't have a lot of options."

"We'll figure out something later." Alex chimed in. "For now we stay put and keep quiet. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves."

"I know, but..." Elle stopped listening, for she wasn't interested in the conversation between Gally, Alex and the other Gladers. The only one not talking, aside from her and Teresa, was Darren. He hasn't said much, not that Elle was complaining.

Her mind drifted back to Newt. Was he okay? Did he manage to make to safety before a Griever got a hold of him? She could only hope. Elle couldn't begin to imagine what things would be like if she lost Newt. Even the mere thought caused Elle's chest to hurt. Like physically hurt. She had to push those exact thoughts to the back of her mind. She had faith in Newt. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

All of a sudden Elle felt cool hands brush against her hip. She jolted in her spot and moved away from the unwanted touch. Elle craned her neck to look up, only to find Darren staring down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't touch me." Elle hissed.

Darren responded by pressing the machete more into her throat. He leaned into her ear.

"It's not fair that Newt gets to have you all to his self." Darren taunted, nipping at her ear. "Sharing is caring, remember, _love?_ " He mocked the endearment Newt had given her.

Just as those words left his mouth, Elle felt his hand dip under her shirt. She stiffened as his hands skimmed her stomach, traveling all the way up towards her chest. She wanted so badly to slap his hand away and shout at him to get the hell away from her, but the machete digging into her neck was a painful reminder with how much power he had over her. Elle could feel tears trickle down her cheeks, though they were more out of frustration than anything. She had never felt so violated.

Newt's touch was so loving and tender, whereas Darren's was painful and callous.

Just as his hands were about to reach her bra, Gally glanced over and once he took notice in what was going on, he actually intervened. Elle had never been so shocked in her life. He went straight for the machete and tore it from Darren's hand. He then went for Elle and twisted his fist in the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Before she could question it, Gally literally tossed her behind him. Elle scurried to her feet and curled up next to Teresa. They hugged each other. Elle rested her head on her shoulder and let out more tears; tears she didn't even realize she had.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gally shouted at Darren. "You had no right touching her the way you did, you sick shuck. This was never part of the plan."

Darren opened his mouth to respond, but Gally cut him off.

"Alex!" He called out. "Come help me."

Once Alex was on the opposing side of Darren, Gally spoke.

"Hold him down."

Elle turned away, not wanting to see what they were going to do. She couldn't stomach it. Teresa held her close and rubbed her hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. Elle's gaze flickered over the other Gladers, particularly the one who hadn't spoken much. She wondered why he agreed to be apart of this, for he didn't seem to be enjoying it at all. He almost looked pained by it.

As she stared at him, the Glader peered over and they locked eyes. She watched in confusion as he lifted a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be be quiet. She furrowed her brow, not understanding where this was going in the slightest. He then gestured to the door and began slowly moving.

Elle alerted Teresa to what was going on. Seconds later, once making sure Gally and Alex were still distracted, the girls made their way towards the Glader. He stood on the step and slowly cracked the door open. He motioned for them.

Teresa went first. She didn't need any help at all. Next was Elle. She had just grabbed Teresa's hand when she heard movement behind her, followed by a 'hey!' The Glader helping them sprang into action. He placed a hand on either side of Elle and hoisted her up. Teresa pulled her the rest of the way. Once her feet were securely on the ground, they turned to the Glader to help him. Only he had closed the door.

"Run!" He shouted at the girls, waving them away.

Elle hated to leave him to face the wrath of Gally and Alex, but there wasn't much they do in terms of helping. So they took off towards the Council Hall, for it was the closest. As they ran, Elle took his time to take in the state of the Glade. Buildings were up in flames, while others had collapsed and were now nothing more but a pile of wood. The Glade was unrecognizable and it pained Elle to see it in this state. Something the Gladers had worked so hard on, gone in matter of minutes.

Elle focused her attention back on the Council Hall, her eyes peeled to the door. As she watched it, all of a sudden a group of Gladers exited. Elle's gaze locked onto Newt, who was alright and seemed unharmed. Just from the sight of him she felt a surge of energy. Elle picked up her speed, for she wanted nothing more but to be in the arms of her guy.

Teresa and Elle didn't even have time to react when suddenly an arm shot out in front of them. Teresa just narrowly missed it, whereas Elle wasn't so lucky. Her nose collided with the hard flesh, causing her head to snap back and her to fall in a heap on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her as her back slammed into the ground. Pain flared in her nose.

As Elle tried to regain her breath, she felt a warm liquid seep from her nose and down to her lips. She choked as it entered her mouth, the metallic taste gagging her. The person who had hit her took this as a perfect opportunity to climb on top of her. They straddled her waist, making it impossible for her to move; once again. As they did this, their knee happened to graze her sore arm. Elle spluttered out, spitting blood in her attackers face. Coughs racking her tiny frame.

The pain itself caused Elle to grow nauseous. It took everything in her not to vomit.

Elle finally peered up to see who was responsible. She soon found herself staring into the familiar face of Darren. He had the usual smirk plastered across his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. Reaching over, Darren gathered the machete once more. He pressed her against her throat and leaned in, his smelly breath fanning across her face. She resisted the urge to gag.

"Where's that boyfriend of your, huh?"

Elle mustered the nastiest glare and directed it towards him.

"Fuck you."

"Watch that dirty little mouth of yours," He taunted, using his free hand to tug at her bottom lip. "Or else I'm gonna have to find other ways to keep you quiet. As a matter of fact, I can think of one."

"Get up."

A familiar voice surfaced, their voice emotionless.

Elle looked passed Darren and saw it was Newt. He stood next to them, his eyes trained on Darren. He held a machete; the blade pressed into the back of Darren's neck.

Darren raised his hands, the one holding his machete. Newt never wavered, his posture rigid. Darren rose to his feet, his eyes flickering over to Newt's.

"Drop the weapon." Newt ordered. "Now."

The weapon was dropped next to Elle. She gulped.

"What? You gonna feed me to the Grievers?"

Newt moved the blade to Darren's throat, pressing it in more until skin broke. A few drops of blood trickled down his neck, onto his shirt. Darren winced, but said nothing.

"Trust me." Newt spoke, his voice deadly. "You're gonna wish I had."

Elle leaned over, coughing and choking up the blood that had dripped into her mouth. She attempts to refill her lungs, which are burning like never before. It even hurts to breathe. Elle sneaks a peek over at Newt, only to see his retreating back. She watched as he led Darren into the woods.

But why? What was he going to do? What did he have planned?

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms gather her up. Elle peered up to find it was Thomas who held her. Elle relaxed and holds on to him for dear, though is careful not to graze her injured arm up against him. Thomas used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from her nose. Elle was surprised by the sweet gesture and how it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. Nonetheless, Elle started to think of how he might be her brother and if roles were reserved, she would have done the same.

Elle felt him press a kiss to the crown of head. They stayed there for a few more minutes. Elle finally felt safe, something she hadn't felt during this entire ordeal.

"Chuck!" Thomas called.

In seconds Chuck emerged, moving to stand beside him. His eyes shifted between Thomas and Elle.

"I need you to take over." He explained.

"Alright."

Soon Thomas was replaced with Chuck. Chuck didn't really know what to do. So he just settled for patting her back awkwardly and muttering some words in hopes of soothing her. Unbeknownst to him, he was actually doing a better job. He was making her laugh and that was the best medicine of all. She snuggled more into him.

Thomas took off into the woods. Minho, Winston and Fry darted after him. She knew they were going to see what Newt was up to and she couldn't help but wonder herself. She wanted to believe that Newt wouldn't hurt him, but there was a look in his eye that told her otherwise. Darren had hurt someone he loved and she knew that wouldn't sit well with him.

But what was his idea of punishment? This was Newt she was talking about. Newt who was always calm, collected and rational. He was their leader. He was the love of her life and her best friend.

"Come on, Bell." Chuck stood up, bringing Elle with him. "Lets get you patched up. I'm sure Clint and Jeff are around here somewhere."

Elle nodded. She let Chuck lead the way.

 **THOMAS'S POV**

He stopped dead in his track as he drank in the sight before him. It was something he never would have imagined. Especially from Newt.

Darren was tied to the tree, his hands pinned behind him. His head hung forward, as blood dripped from the side of his forehead. Thomas didn't want to assume the worst, but with what he was seeing right in front of him, it was making things a bit difficult.

Newt was on his knees, facing Darren. His elbows were propped up on his thighs while his hands were buried in his hair. His head was bent forward, leaving Thomas unable to see his face.

"Newt." Thomas spoke out with caution. "W-what's going on?"

Newt didn't even flinch. He remained a statue. However, as Thomas started to approach him, he could finally make out that his body was shaking. A soft whimper reached his ears. Thomas quickened his pace and kneeled in front of Newt.

"Newt, what's wrong?" Thomas asked, concerned for his friend.

Newt straightened and glanced up. Thomas frowned when seeing his eyes glistening with tears, as they trickled down his cheeks. Newt wiped his eyes immediately and Thomas could only guess it was because he didn't want his fellow Gladers to see him in his state.

Thomas knew he was bound to reach his breaking point. It was only a matter of time.

Newt cleared his throat, his eyes peeled ahead.

"When I saw this bloody _bastard,_ " Newt gestured to Darren. "On top of Elle, I lost it. I wanted to kill him, Tommy. I had never seen her more terrified and all I could think about was taking away her pain. That's all I cared about; that's all that _mattered._ "

Thomas clasped Newt's shoulder, offering support.

"So I took him out into the woods and knocked him in the head with a shovel." Newt explained. "I tied him to the tree and I was ready to kick his bloody ass; to make him pay for hurting _my_ Elle."

"So why haven't you?" Thomas wondered aloud.

"It's _wrong!_ " Newt exclaimed, shaking off Thomas's hand. "You and I both know that! I shouldn't be doin' this. My head is clouded with anger towards this Slinthead. I'm not thinkin' straight."

"Newt, you've been through a lot tonight. Hell, we all have." Thomas hated how hard he was being on himself. "Our Glade was attacked by Grievers and we lost some Gladers; some friends. On top of that, the girl you love was hurt and you reacted in the only way that made sense at the time. Don't hate yourself for that. Elle wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see that bastard with his hands all over her and it drives me bloody _mad!_ How am I supposed to look at him everyday without wanting to kill him myself?"

"Just think, Newt. Minho and I are sure we found a way out. We might not be here much longer. Every time you feel the need to kill him, think about that. And most importantly, think about Elle."

"You're right, Tommy." Newt stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. He looked towards Thomas and offered him a small smile. He opened his mouth to say more, only he quickly closed it as his gaze flickered passed Thomas.

Thomas whirled around. However, he didn't even get the chance to understand what was going on before a fist appeared in his line of vision. Seconds later he felt a sharp pain and he fell backwards from the impact, his head smacking against the ground.

Thomas looked up and saw Gally hovering above him.

 _Great._

* * *

 **This took me a long time to write. I hoped it sounds okay. I wanted to have this play out differently than the book/movie. I want you guys to see Alex for who he was truly is and how much of a dick head is he for treating Elle the way he did (and lets not forget Darren). And Newt finally reached his breaking point (we all know this was bound to happen eventually).**

 **Anyhoo, let me know what you think!**

 **You guys are awesome (in case you didn't already know) :)**

 **Thanks! Xoxo**


	27. T W E N T Y - S E V E N

_**17**_

* * *

They had just finished cleaning her nose, ridding of the dried blood.

Luckily she hadn't broken her nose, for Elle's first assumption was of that. It made the most sense, considering how much blood there had been. It had trickled down her chin, into her mouth and even on her clothes. Now on the collar of her shirt was a pretty decent size blood stain. It was noticeable and Elle hated that all the more.

However, she really couldn't complain when it came down to it. She was still alive and well. Many of the Glader had fallen victim to the attack from the Grievers. Precious lives were lost and no amount of praying, pleading or begging could bring them back.

It was the cold hard truth of the matter.

Elle glanced over at Chuck, who stood beside her. He had stayed there the entire time, holding her hand if need be. He was offering both support and comfort and Elle loved him for it. He had been the one who forced her to get checked out at the Homestead and although she wanted nothing more but to follow Newt after he had ran into the woods, she needed medical attention first.

"There we go." Clint's voice rang out as he tossed the blood covered cloth in the trash. "All done."

"Thanks, Clint." Elle offered him a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "For everything. Both you and Jeff have done so much for me."

Clint waved her off. "No need to thanks us, Elle. It's our job."

Elle glanced down at her arm, which was now in sling. Jeff examined it and came to the conclusion that she sprained it. Already it had begun to bruise and it was still incredibly tender to the touch. Clint explained to her that she would need to wear the sling in order to keep her arm still and free from sudden movements. It needed to heal.

Elle jumped off the bed, her body ached in protest from her sudden movements. It felt weird to her, not being able to move her one arm. It remained cradled to her chest, completely still. It was going to take time to get used to this, that was for sure.

"Am I free to go?" Elle wondered aloud.

"Ya, you can go." Jeff spoke up from behind her. "Just be careful of your arm, alright?"

"I will." Elle assured them. "Thanks again, boys."

Elle turned around and wandered out of the Homestead. Instantly a frown decorated her face as she took in the sight of the Glade. It was completely destroyed; their home lost. The flames had died down, mostly due to the fact the Gladers had poured countless amounts of water to drown them. Even now she watched as they worked to rid of the fires. Elle wanted to help, but she knew that with only having the use of one arm it would prove pointless.

She'd just get in the way if anything.

As Elle stood there, she started to think of Teresa. The last she had seen of her was when Darren had found them after they attempted to escape. Come to think of it, Teresa hadn't intervened or said a word during that entire exchanged. Elle wasn't sure if Teresa just stood back and silently watched or if it was that she took off. Elle found herself growing worried as she wondered around her friend. She hoped she was alright and that perhaps she had taken off to safety.

She didn't want to consider the latter.

All of a sudden all thoughts were wiped clear from Elle's mind as she took in the sight before her. She watched as a group of Gladers emerged from the woods and from where she was, it looked as though they were carrying someone. Elle felt like her heart had jumped to her throat and her entire body tensed up; gripped with fear.

As they grew closer, she saw it was Thomas being carried.

Elle sprang into action, wanting to know what the hell happened. She scurried over and immediately her eyes sought out Newt. Once they landed on him, Elle felt a slight wave of relief crash over her as she realized he was alright and unharmed. Nonetheless, Thomas was still hurt and she wanted to know why.

"What happened?" Elle asked, her voice breaking the silence. Many heads turned to face her, a few being Minho, Newt and Winston. Their faces were void of emotion.

No one answered and that just pissed her off.

"Newt!" Elle caught up to him, matching his pace. "What happened to Thomas?"

Nothing.

"Did he pass out? Did someone hurt him?" Nothing. Not even a nod or a shake of the head. "Newt?"

He didn't even glance in her direction. That bothered Elle a lot and left her wondering if she had done something to personally piss him off or was it just the whole situation had left an affect on him? Elle began nibbling on her bottom lip nervously as her gaze flickered to Thomas.

 _What happened? Why won't anyone tell her?_

"Take him to the Homestead." Newt finally spoke, his voice hard. She continued following them even as they entered the Homestead. Clint and Jeff moved out of the way as they gently placed an unconscious Thomas on the bed.

"What happened?" Jeff questioned, looking to Newt for answers.

Newt crossed his arms over his chest. His face twisted into an ugly scowl.

"He pricked himself with the Griever's stinger." Newt explained. "Gally started blamin' everything on Thomas and we even had to hold the bloody bastard back after he punched him. Thomas just started goin' on about wantin' to remember. Next thing we know, he's layin' on the ground with the shucking _stinger_ stickin' out of his leg."

Before either Jeff or Clint could get a word in, suddenly Teresa came wandering through the door. In her hand she held something blue, though Elle didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was. Elle was just about to open her mouth and question Teresa when Newt reached over and grabbed her arm. In seconds she found herself begin dragged out of the Homestead.

Once they were back outside, Elle whirled around to face Newt.

"Why did you—"

She was cut off when Newt gathered her up in his arm, pulling her flush against him. She snaked her good arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She felt herself relax at the sound of his steady heartbeat. It was like music to her ears, especially during a time like this.

He buried his face into her hair, his mouth right against her ear.

"I'm glad you're alright." He whispered, his hot breath fanned across her ear.

Elle felt tears welled in her eyes as they held each other. During the attack she had been terrified that something would happen to Newt and she wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. She had been trapped in that Box. Sure she had been afraid of not making it out alive, but she was more concerned about Newt's safety than her own. He meant everything to her. However, all that mattered now was that Elle found herself in the arms of the boy she loved; her other half and they were both alive and relatively well.

Not even a minute later Newt pulled away. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Elle grinned against his lips, her arm remained secure around his waist.

She pulled away and opened her mouth to talk, but he cut her off.

"Come on, I want to check on the others." He grabbed her good hand and began tugging her along.

Elle remained rooted to the ground, shock filling her features.

 _That was all he had to say? Nothing else?_ After everything that had happened, Elle expected more.

Upon noticing her refusal to move, Newt turned around.

"What's the hold up?" He asked. "We can't stand around all night. Look at this place!"

Elle gaped at him.

"After _everything_ we've been through tonight, all you have to say is _'I'm glad you're alright?'_ " Elle spoke, her voice laced with disbelief. "Really, Newt?"

Elle watched as he furrowed his brow, his lips formed a tight line. He let go of her hand, allowing it to hang loosely at her side. Newt crossed his arms over his chest as he eyes never left hers.

"What else do you expect me to say?"

Elle threw her hands up in frustration.

"I expected _more_ , Newt!" Elle exclaimed. "I was locked in that damn _Box_ during the entire attack and all I could think about was _you_. I was so worried something was going to happen and there's not a damn _thing_ I could do to stop it. All I thought about was whether or not you were alive and it nearly _killed_ me! And you know what? Maybe I want to know what happened during the—"

His face twisted into anger. His jaw clenched and his posture grew rigid.

"Drop. _It._ " He spat. He took a step closer, his tall frame hovering over her smaller one. "We've all been through more than enough tonight. I'm not ready to bloody talk about what happened and you should respect that. So either change the subject or slim it."

It was like she had been slapped. He had never spoken to her like that or at least not that in that harsh of tone. She didn't deserve it.

"Wow." Elle laughed, but it was an ugly one. "Sorry for caring. So does that mean I can't talk about what happened with me? I can't talk about the fact I was _kidnapped_ and had a _machete_ pressed to my _throat_ the entire time? Or what about the fact I had Darren's disgusting, grimy _hands_ all over me and how he tried to touch me inappropriately. Are you telling me I can't talk to you about it? Because if I can't _fucking_ talk to you about it, then who can I talk to?!"

"Enough." Newt clipped out.

"Speaking of Darren," Elle ignored him. She kept going. "Where is he? What did you do with him?"

Elle looked up at Newt, only to find him staring at the ground. His jaw remained clenched. His posture grew more rigid and she could see from here that he was shaking with anger. His hands formed fists as his arms were crossed.

"Where. Is. _Darren_?"

When she didn't get a response, Elle started to think the worst. Oh god, did he hurt him? Or worse, did he kill him? Elle didn't want to believe that Newt could be that cruel towards another Glader. She liked to believe Newt had taken him to the woods and sure, he had given him shit for what he had done, but nothing more. Newt was their leader; someone who lead by example.

"Oh god," Elle choked back a sob. "Did you do something to him? Please, no."

Elle didn't care about Darren. This was all about Newt. People would look at him differently if he had done something that drastic and even worse, he'd be banished for inflicting harm on another Glader. Elle couldn't bear that thought.

"When will you _listen_?" Newt snapped. "I told you to drop it. Yet here we are, still shucking talking about it. You want to know the truth? I wanted to _kill_ the bloody bastard after he hurt you. I _lost_ it. I have never been so mad in my life. All I saw was red as I dragged him out into the woods. I tied him to a buggin' tree and knocked him in the head with a shovel so he couldn't fight back. All I could think about was that he hurt the one person who mattered most to me and somethin' inside of me _snapped_. I was ready to rid of him and I would have if Tommy hadn't of intervened. He talked me down and made me realize that it wasn't right. I wasn't thinkin' straight. It was _wrong_. All of it. He told me that although I had every right for feelin' the way I did, takin' that bastards life wouldn't bloody solve anythin'." he paused, his eyes meeting hers. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Elle was left speechless. She didn't know what to say, let alone think.

"And with you tellin' me about him touchin' you the way he did, it make me want to go back into the woods and kick the bloody _piss_ of him. This is why I don't want to talk about it. I'm barely holdin' it together as it is. So I'll say it again, just _drop it._ "

Just as those words left his mouth, Elle watched as he turned around and took off. Her eyes were peeled to his retreating back. He didn't even give her the opportunity to say anything. Though it was probably for the best, considering she just pissed off the one person who always seemed to be calm and collected during tough situations.

He was a hard person to piss off and yet she found a way.

Newt was right. She should've just dropped the subject entirely.

However, in her defense, she certainly didn't expect that sort of reaction from him.

All of a sudden something caught the corner of Elle's eye. She turned to look in that exact direction and soon found herself witnessing the remaining Gladers huddle together, plopping down on the grass and facing one Glader who stood tall before them, holding a torch. As Elle squinted her eyes, she immediately took notice in the fact it was Gally.

 _What the hell was he doing?_

Without giving it much thought, Elle darted towards them. As she neared the group, she could hear Gally's annoying voice ring out, piercing her ears.

"Everything is happening because of our Greenie here, Thomas." Gally spoke out, his voice reaching all the Gladers. "He is the _reason_ our Glade was attacked. He is the _reason_ we've lost so many lives. He killed a Griever and like I had said, there would be consequences. He didn't know when to leave well enough alone and look what that cost us." He gestured to the Glade, which was barely standing.

"We need to stand up and _fight_!" Gally continued. "We need to fight for our Glade and show them—"

"You've got to be jokin'. You don't actually believe this nonsense, do you?" Newt cut him off, looking to Gladers with disbelief. "How is any of this Thomas's fault? He didn't ask for the Griever's to attack us and he certainly didn't kill a Griever for fun. The bloody thing was goin' to-"

"Shut your mouth, Newt." Gally hissed. "Stop defending this Slinthead. He's caused nothing but problems and I'm done sitting around and watching it happen." He turned to face the Gladers, while raising the torch above his head. "Who's with me?!"

Just as those words leave his mouth, the Gladers scramble to their feet and start cheering and clapping their hands at his god awful speech. Some even begin to chant Gally's name. Elle can't believe how many are in agreement with this shank.

Gally looked to Newt.

"You have two choices." He told Newt. "Either to join me or be banished at sundown with Thomas."

"I'd much rather be banished than have you as my leader."

"Suit yourself." Gally bit out, clearly not impressed with Newt and what he had said.

Elle's gaze flickered to Newt and that's when she saw him take a step towards Gally. Three things happened at once. Gally stepped back, one Glader reacted and extended his weapon out, which just happened to be machete and pressed the tip of the blade into his chest and one more Glader jumped into action and grabbed Newt's arm, holding back and in place.

Elle peered at Gally, only to see him smirking as the scene unfolded before him.

Elle's body reacted before her mind could catch up. She hurried over to them and grabbed Newt's arm, tugging him back. She maneuvered herself in front of Newt, the blade was now pointed directly at her. She remained still as can be, her eyes glued to the Glade holding the weapon.

She couldn't remember his name, but he was definitely familiar.

Elle felt a hand snake around her arm. She knew it was Newt without even having to look.

"Where's Darren?" Gally's voice rang out again, breaking the silence.

Elle gulped. She hoped Newt wouldn't react in similar fashion to how he had with her. Gally held the power here and one wrong move could cost them both their lives. Then again, Elle knew Newt wasn't stupid. Hell, he had been their leader and was a damn good one at that. He never just reacted without thinking things through.

She just need to trust thing would work out. She just need to truth him.

And she did. _With her life._

Gally stormed over, getting right in Newt's face. Elle saw Newt didn't even flinch at this.

"Where the _hell_ is he, Newt?" Gally questioned once more. "Last I heard you dragged him out into the woods. Did you kill him?"

Elle felt the fear surge through her. Her heart, once again, jumped to her throat. She didn't want to think of what might happen if Gally discovered just what Newt had done to Darren. Sure he didn't kill him, but he came close enough. Gally wouldn't let it slide, Elle knew that for sure. Elle could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead. Her palms grew sweaty and she witnessed the scene unfolded before her.

This wasn't going to end well.

Gally reached forth and grabbed the collar of Newt's sweater. He twisted his fist through the material and pulled him forward, their faces now inches apart. Newt never muttered a word and his face remained void of emotion.

"Where. Is. _He_?"

"If you want to find him so badly, go look yourself." Newt spoke, his voice emotionless.

Elle looked to the Glader holding the machete to her chest. She quickly saw that he was wrapped up in what was going on around them and not focused on her. Instead of standing there to dwell on it, Elle sprang into action. She lifted her leg and swung it, knocking the weapon from his hand. The Glader cried out and stumbled back.

Elle knelt down and grabbed it. In one swift movement, she spun around and pointed the weapon at Gally. The blade now digging into his throat.

"Let him go. _Now_."

Gally did as told. He straightened and held both hands above his head in surrender.

Elle felt Newt snake an arm around her waist, his hand settling on her hip. He pulled her close and grabbed the weapon from her hand. Newt took a step forward, maneuvering Elle slightly behind him.

She had been expecting Newt to say something; anything. But he didn't. Instead he turned around and took off running in the opposite direction, bringing Elle with him. She saw he was heading in the direction of the Homestead and she knew he wanted to check on Thomas.

As they made their way to the Homestead, Elle quickly realized one thing.

Everything was going to change and with what just happened with Gally, it just proved her point.

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in like what? A couple weeks? I think? Gah, I have no idea lol. Please don't hate me. I just lost inspiration, but never fear, I found it! So this book will have two, maybe three most chapters at most. So I am very very close to being finished and I honestly can't believe it. It doesn't seem possible. But I will be writing a sequel, so don't worry there.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I know I've said it before, but it just makes me so happy to see comments and to know that people actually like reading my story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Anyhoo, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks xoxo :)**

 **{Not Edited}**


	28. T W E N T Y - E I G H T

_**28**_

* * *

Elle stood rooted to one spot, her eyes glued to Thomas who laid before her on the bed.

He remained unconscious, though that had more so to do with the serum Teresa had injected into him after he had pierced himself with the stinger, or Elle assumed. No one had the slightest clue as to what the serum was or what it would do, but it was their last means of hope.

As Teresa had put it, he was going to die and perhaps the serum might prove worthless, but it was worth a sort. At least they can say they tried all that they could.

Their options were dwindling and this was their best shot, simple as that.

Elle shifted her weight from one foot to the other. A sense of uneasiness has settled over her since the whole ordeal and as time went by, it just got worse. It was gnawing away at her insides, leaving her feeling both nausea and terrified. It wasn't a good combination at all. She had tried to alleviate the feeling, nonetheless nothing seemed to be working. It also didn't help that everyone else in the room was just as tense as her, if not more.

Elle's gaze flickered to Newt, who sat beside Thomas bedside. He was bent forward, his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands intertwined at his mouth and his eyes peeled to Thomas, just waiting for something; anything to happen that would indicate he was alright. She could see the worry in his features and Elle wanted nothing more but to ease it.

Realizing she needed to do something, Elle wandered over to stand behind Newt. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned forward, resting her chin on his shoulder. Elle could feel Newt relax slightly under her touch. He reached over and rested his hand on her forearm, rubbing said area in a soothing manner as his gaze remained focused on Thomas.

Elle pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his temple.

"I love you." Elle murmured.

Newt brushes his lips against her forearm.

"I love you, too." She felt his lips move against her skin.

Elle grinned, for she never grew tired of hearing those three simple words. Mind you, she never doubted for a second that Newt didn't love her, even after the fights they had been involved in during the last couple days. That was to be expected, especially in an awful place such as the Glade. It was wearing on everyone and it was only a matter of time before one of them lashed out.

The fact it didn't happen sooner was more shocking than anything.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Chuck's voice rang out, laced with with anguish.

Elle glanced over at him, only to find Chuck staring at Thomas, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She could just how much pain he was in from all that had happened and it broke Elle's heart to witness it. Chuck was someone who had trouble making friends, for he was so young in comparison to the rest of the Gladers. When he had becomes friends with Elle, Chuck was more than pleased and now that he had made another friend, Thomas, he was on cloud nine. But the fact one of his friends might be torn from his life caused Chuck a great deal of hurt.

Elle wanted to take away his pain, but there was nothing she could do. She could offer him words of comfort; telling him that he would be alright and just to give him time, but they would become nothing more but empty reassurance. She didn't want to get Chuck's hope up, only to have them shattered if things were to take more of a turn for the worst.

So she settled for something simple, yet true.

"He's a fighter, Chaz." Elle said, offering him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Chuck merely nodded in response, his eyes never leaving Thomas.

So much had occurred in one day. They had fallen victim to an attack by the Grievers a lot of lives had been lost during the fight. The place in which they call home had been destroyed, leaving them with absolutely nothing. They had nowhere to go. After that was all said and done, Gally had approached Thomas and blamed him for everything and even went as far as to punch him. All that provoked Thomas to do the unthinkable. He stabbed himself with the stinger of a Griever and now his life was hanging in the balance.

And they can't forget that Gally had taken control over the Glade, having convinced everyone that Thomas was responsible for everything and leading them to wage a war against him and those who chose to fight alongside Thomas.

It was all utter chaos. And Elle didn't have the slightest clue how to fix it.

No one did.

Elle's thoughts are soon cut off when three Gladers come barreling into the Homestead, one being Gally. Elle removes her arms from around Newt's neck, straightening up and staring at the scene unfolding before her. Newt followed suit, standing up and facing Gally.

"What's goin' on?" Newt wondered aloud, looking to Gally for answers.

"I'm doing my job as a leader." Gally spoke, a smile decorating his face. "Thomas will be sentenced to the Slammer until his banishing."

Just as those words left his mouth, the two Gladers who had walked in with him made their way towards Thomas. In one swift movement they grabbed Thomas's arms and lifted him up off the bed. Without feeling a lick of empathy, they began dragging Thomas out of the Homestead, his feet scraping across the floor while his head hung forward.

Newt sprang into action, going straight for the Gladers. He reached for his machete behind his back and once the weapon was drawn, he pressed it against the Glader's back. The Glader froze, gripped with fear. The other Glader stopped dead in his track as well, his eyes peeled to Newt.

"Let him go." Newt seethed. "He's injured and still needs to heal. You have no bloody right takin' him from the Homestead."

Elle gripped the back of the chair that Newt had sat in moments ago. Her body was tense and her jaw clenched as she stared at Newt and the other Gladers. She wanted to help, but Elle knew that she'd just get in the way. This was Newt's fight. And by the looks of things, he had the upper hand.

"Last I checked, that wasn't your call, Newt." Gally spoke, his voice hard. "I'm your leader now and with that comes the power to make decisions. If I'm telling them to take Thomas to the Slammer, they have no other choice but to listen. You can't tell us what to anymore."

"I don't give two shits if you're our leader now." Newt spat, barely containing his anger. "All thanks to you, Thomas is hurt-"

"All thanks to _me_?" Gally repeated, his voice laced with disbelief. "How is _any_ of this _my_ fault? The stupid shank stabbed himself with the stinger! As far as I'm concerned, he brought this upon himself. He doesn't need anymore medical attention and you know what? I could care less if he dies while in the Slammer. We'd do much better without him here. All he's done is cause problems."

"You're _disgusting._ " Teresa snapped. "You're a vile human being and if anyone _deserves_ to die, it's _you_. Look at what you've done, Gally! You blamed Elle for both Jackson and Ben's death, even though they _clearly_ attacked her and she was a _victim_ in all of this! And lets not forget Alby. You blamed her for his _death_ as well, when you were well aware that it wasn't her fault. Then you had your pathetic _friends_ kidnapped both Elle and I hold us captive. And that friend of yours, Darren was it? He was the _worst_ of them all and you witnessed it, but did _nothing_ to stop it. You're blaming Thomas for the Griever attack, when it's not even his fault! You pushed him to do something that could cost him his _life_. So before you start pointing _fingers_ , perhaps you should look to _yourself._ "

If looks could kill, Teresa would surely be dead. Elle could practically see the anger radiating off him in waves. It sent a shiver down her spine and the look wasn't even directed at her. But Teresa made a good point. Gally had caused a lot of harm. Sure she wouldn't ever wish death upon someone, but if anyone deserved it most, it was Gally.

"Your lives mean nothing." Gally said, his voice void of emotion. "By sundown tomorrow you'll all be dead. I guess you should say your goodbyes now."

He turned to face the Gladers. His eyes flickered to Thomas.

"Take him to the Slammer. _Now_."

And with those parting words, Gally turned around and walked out of the Homestead. Everyone was left staring at his retreating back with wide eyes and shock written across their face. That boy was heartless and this just proved that all the more. If he wanted to rid of them, so be it. Elle wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of pleading for her life.

Newt never moved. He remained still, his eyes focused on the Glader before him. Elle could see just how rigid he was from here. His free hand formed a fist at his side and his jaw was clenched.

Newt opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff cut him off.

"Just let them take him, Newt." Jeff murmured. "There isn't much more we can do here."

Newt looked ready to argue, but Clint spoke up.

"Jeff's right, Newt." Clint chimed in. "Thomas will be alright. No more fighting. Please."

Elle can see that Newt is caught up in an internal battle. On one hand he wants to fight the Gladers; insist they let Thomas go or else. But on the other hand, he knows that Jeff and Clint are right. There's been so much blood shed already and there's no need for anymore. It won't solve anything.

"Jeff and Clint are right, Newt." Elle spoke softly. "We'll figure something else out. I promise."

Silence swept over them as Newt weighed his options. Elle's eyes never let his. Eventually he let out a sigh and dropped the machete, it landing with a 'clunk' on the ground. The Glader that Newt had threatened quickly sprung into action. He picked Thomas up and practically raced out the door, never once looking back. The other Glader was forced to catch up, as he had been so caught off guard by how fast the Glader had moved.

Newt wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, gently tugging the strands out of sheer frustration. It was written all over his face.

"We need to think of a plan." Minho spoke out. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not liking the idea of being banished. And knowing that Slinthead, Gally, he'll make it as humiliating as possible."

"Would you expect anything less?" Elle responded, flashing Minho a grin.

"First we worry about Thomas." Teresa chimed in. "Then we think of a plan. Alright?"

Teresa was right. Thomas was their first priority. They would move forward with figuring out a plan when Thomas woke up and they knew he was okay.

"Alright."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Night had fallen upon them. The moon shined high in the sky, casting an glow across the Glade.

Elle, Newt, Chuck, Minho and Teresa had all decided to sleep outside of Thomas's Slammer, just so they could be there in case he woke up. No one liked the idea of him being alone. Another reason was that their homes had been destroyed, so they didn't have anywhere to sleep. It was either here or somewhere else on the ground.

Elle had her back pressed up against the Slammer, it was a tiny wall separating Thomas's cell and the next. Her legs were stretched out before her and crossed at the ankle. Newt lay on the ground, his head resting on her lap. His arms were folded against his chest and his legs extended in front of him, much like Elle.

Elle watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, indicating he had fallen asleep. Elle couldn't help but smile, for he looked so peaceful and as ease. He looked so much younger, if that was even possible, considering he already looked younger to begin with. Nonetheless she loved watching him sleep. She loved seeing him relaxed and without the stress of the Glade on his shoulders.

Taking in her surroundings, Elle's gaze fell upon the other Gladers. Minho laid on the ground nearby, his arms propped behind his head, acting as a pillow. Teresa laid a few feet away, curled up in a ball in which Elle assumed was to preserve little warmth she had. Chuck, on the other hand, laid against the cell door. His entire body faced Thomas, while his fingers grasped the door. Even as he slept she could see the worry etched in his features.

Elle frowned. She didn't like seeing him like this at all.

Elle glanced back down at Newt and settled for running her fingers through his soft strands. She loved the way his hair felt between her fingers. It was rare when she got to play with his hair, for he was a bit picking on her touching it. Although many would never guess, Newt worried about his hair more than he'd ever let on. For a joke she'd sometimes reach up and mess it and Newt was never too pleased. He smack her hand away and shot her a look, one that showed he wasn't too impressed.

It didn't stop her. She loved messing around with him.

Letting out a soft sigh, Elle leaned her head back. She began to think of today's events and just how screwed up everything was now. Everything they had worked so hard for had been destroyed within a matter of minutes. She still couldn't come to terms with that, for it just seemed so hard to believe.

The Grievers had wrecked everything.

Elle started to think about how she had been locked up the Box. That had to have been one of the worst moments of her life. She had never been so scared before. She had been scared for Newt, Thomas, Minho, Chuck and every other Glader that was involved in the fight. Nonetheless, she had also been scared for her and Teresa. Elle didn't know if they were going to make it out alive. She feared that Gally might rid of them, making it so they wouldn't be able to go and blab to everyone else on what had happened. But surprisingly enough, he didn't. He spared their lives and although she was grateful, it still didn't change how she felt about him.

He was an awful person, in every sense of the word.

And with him having blamed Thomas for all that happened, it proved that all the more.

Only two things mattered as of right now. One being that Thomas needed to wake up and be okay. She couldn't lose him, especially after everything they had been through. And two, they needed to figure out a plan; a way to escape.

The Glade was no longer a safe place for them.

They needed a way out.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! Gosh, Gally is such an asshole, eh? I know I wouldn't want him as my leader. No way. So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm not too sure how I feel about it. I had a hard time writing it, so that right there concerns me. And speaking of that, I'm sorry I'm just updating now. I wanted to get an update out yesterday, but I got playing Rise of the Tomb Raider and well, it's such an awesome game that I couldn't stop.**

 **I love it sooooooo much! Tomb Raider games are awesome, just saying.**

 **On another note, only two more chapters left of this story. Crazy, huh? I can't believe it's almost done.**

 **Nonetheless, let me know what you think.**

 **You guys are awesome! And your reviews make me oh so happy.**

 **Thanks :) xoxo.**

 **{Not Edited}**


	29. N O T E

**Hi Everyone,**

 **SORRY FOR TRICKING YOU INTO THINKING THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I just want to start out by apologizing for not having updated in quite some time. Truth be told, I just haven't been able to find the inspiration. I've sat down and tried to write out a chapter, but it ends up sounding like crap and I'm not impressed.**

 **However, I want to make one thing clear. I am not quitting this story. I have put a lot of time and effort into it and in no way, shape or form do I want to delete it. So, instead I am going to put it on a temporary hiatus. I'm not entirely sure how long this will last, but for now I just feel it's the best option.**

 **I'm sorry for all of this. I hope you all stay with me until I do find the inspiration to write Welcome To Reality. And as I had mentioned before, I do still have plans to write a sequel. I have ideas and I'm actually excited about taking the time to sit out and plan it. Nonetheless, that will come later.**

 **Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed the story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. As I have always said, you guys are awesome!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
